Beginnings and Endings
by Becks7
Summary: The Series Finale to Finding the Way Home, Here and Now, and To Have and To Hold. Read those first if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1

The Series Finale! Linka's pregnant. Wheeler's in a coma after giving his dad part of his liver in a live donor transplant. Will he wake up? This is the last story in a series of stories that started with my first ever fic, Finding the Way Home (and now this one is my 20th!). In order to know what's going on, you need to read that one, Here and Now, and To Have and To Hold, so if you haven't read those ones, I highly recommend that you do so you know the whole story.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue. I profit off of these fics in no way, other than the warm fuzzy feeling I get when I get reviews!

* * *

_**Beginnings and Endings**_

"Wheeler, I am pregnant...Did you hear me Yankee? You are going to be a daddy," she says as she kisses his cheek.

And still nothing. She thought for sure that when she told him she was pregnant, that she would feel better, but instead, she feels worse. She wanted him to be awake the first time she said those words aloud. He was still the first person she's told, but she may as well have been talking to the wall. She didn't know what she was hoping for. Some sort of miracle? That hearing those words would suddenly change everything, he would wake up, and all would be right with the world. Instead, she sat there in silence, the only response to her revealed secret being the sound of the monitors hooked up to Wheeler. She decides to keep talking to him. She takes his hand and continues,

"Well, you are being awfully quiet. This is not the reaction I was hoping for, Yankee. So, what do you think? Are you as surprised as I am? Are you as excited as I am? You cannot possibly be as scared as I am. Of course I would not be so scared if I knew that I was not going to be doing this alone. I am not going to be doing this alone, right? You are planning to wake up eventually...right? I have a doctor's appointment next week. I want you there. I _NEED_ you there. To hold my hand. To hear what the doctor has to say. To find out how our baby is doing. How far along I am. Can we see it yet? Can we hear it yet? I do not know when or how this happened! Well, I know _HOW_," She chuckles.

"Wake up. Tell me everything is going to be ok. That we can do this...that you _WANT_ to do this. I know you will make a good father, even though you are scared. I am scared too. I need you to help me do this! I need you to wake up so you do not miss watching your child develop. I need you to wake up so your son or daughter will have a father in their life and not somebody that they go to visit in the hospital." She starts to cry, lays her head on his bed, and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Wheeler's surgery. Two weeks since he has been in a coma. Linka has been by his side the whole time, talking to him, holding his hand, begging him to wake up. The day had finally come for her first doctor's appointment. She had used the shower in Wheeler's room to get cleaned up and was now just waiting for her appointment time to arrive. She turned on the TV, took Wheeler's hand, pressed her lips to his, whispered, "I love you" in his ear, and rested her head on his bed. Then she felt it...his body jolted...like right before you fall asleep and there's that involuntary jerk. Neurons firing or something like that. Her head flies up to look at him and she gets up to stand at the top of his bed.

"Wheeler? You have never done that before...are you waking up?" She bends down and presses her lips to his and whispers "Come on Baby. Come back to me."

She can see movement behind his eyelids. He was trying.

"That is right. Open your eyes, Lyubov moya."

His eyelids flutter open and the first thing he sees is Linka. His vision is blurred as his eyes get used to the light and he struggles to focus. Once they finally do focus and he can clearly see Linka, he smiles.

"Hi," he says, his voice raspy from not being used.

"Hi," she replies, wiping away tears. "Here," she pours a glass of water and holds the straw to his lips.

"Thanks. Why are you crying?"

"Do you know...do you have any idea what I have gone through?!"

"I can tell by the look of relief on your face, it's been hard. What happened?"

Linka explains it all to him, how he made it through the surgery, but then began hemorrhaging in recovery. How he had died and been resuscitated and been in a medically induced coma for two weeks.

"I should call your doctor in here," she says.

"No, not yet. I just wanna be alone with you for a little while longer. They'll come in here asking all sorts of questions and doing tests."

"Ok, but they need to do those things! To make sure you are ok."

"I'm fine."

Linka leans down and is about to kiss him,

"No! I haven't brushed my teeth in two weeks!"

She gives him a look that says, "as if I care!" and proceeds to kiss him. When he thinks she's done, she's right back for more.

"Babe, my brain's already been deprived of oxygen once, you tryin' to knock me out again?"

"Do not even joke about that! Ever! I was so scared," she says as she hugs him to her and buries her face in his neck.

"I know Baby, I'm sorry," he whispers into her hair. "I promised you I'd be ok. And I am. I just took a little detour. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I think I can forgive you! So...do you remember anything?"

"I...I don't know. I think I had dreams. Like this one...I was watching you on the beach with...I think it was Illyana and Alexei. I couldn't really see their faces."

"Bozhe Moy! I had the same dream! Only I was watching you with them...weird."

"Yeah, weird. And I remember talking to Ma-Ti...he was in my head...but I don't remember what we said exactly, but I wanted him to make sure you knew I was ok."

"Da, he told me."

"I remember music...and singing. Musta been an angel singing to me," he says.

"I put my iPod on you. It was no angel...just me."

"Like I said, an angel was singing to me," he flirts as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Oh Wheeler...I have missed you so much!" She brushes her hand across his cheek and leans down to kiss him again.

"I know. I can tell," he smiles up at her. "Oh! So how's my dad?!"

"He is fine. He came through the surgery just fine. He was very upset about what happened to you."

"Yeah, I'll probably get an 'I told you so' out of him."

"Nyet. He will just be happy that you are ok...now we should really get Dr. Richardson in here."

"Ok. Fine."

She presses the call button and a few minutes later, a nurse appears.

"Yes, can I help y...HE'S AWAKE?!"

"Yes, he is...can you get Dr. Richardson?"

"Of course!"

Linka takes Wheeler's hand as they wait.

"It is so nice to be able to look into your eyes when I talk to you. I was afraid I would never see those beautiful blue eyes again," she says.

"Stop being afraid. I'm here. I'm going to be ok," he says as he pulls her towards him for a kiss.

Dr. Richardson and Dr. Patrick enter the room, each looking at Wheeler's medical files.

"Jason...Oh sorry," Dr. Richardson stops when he sees Linka jump back, looking a little embarrassed at being caught.

"It's ok, doc. Once I told this woman that I didn't remember who she was, she insists on kissing me to try and bring my memory back," Wheeler says with a straight face.

The doctors get a worried look on their faces. They weren't expecting amnesia considering all his tests showed positive reactions to familiar stimuli. Maybe it's just temporary...

"He is kidding, which just proves to me even more that he is fine!" Linka says happily.

The doctors release a sigh of relief.

"Not so fast Babe. I'm not completely fine. I'm a little pissed off actually. What the hell happened? I thought this was supposed to have a less than 1 percent chance of complications. And then I almost died? No, I DID die, and then I had to be put in a coma because your people sewed me up before they checked to make sure I wasn't bleeding?! Do you have any idea what my wife went through?! And the worst part, I missed our one and two week anniversary!"

"Wheeler...you did not miss them. I was here with you. We were together. I talked to you about it. How happy I was, how I could not wait to spend more weeks with you, preferably when you were awake! And what matters most is that you are here now and you are going to be ok. I know you are mad. We all went through those feelings, so it is only right that you have them too. But do not hold onto that anger...let it go. You will feel so much better when you do," Linka says, holding his hand in both of hers.

It's like she's the only person in the room now. Wheeler is concentrating on her and what she's saying.

"Ok. I know you're right," he says.

"I told you before, you will get used to saying those words! Now I am sure the doctors would like to check up on you, so behave Lyubov."

The doctors ask Wheeler questions and he answers them honestly. He tells them the same things that he told Linka about dreams that he had and voices that he heard. They were satisfied with what they heard and were getting ready to leave. Linka walks with them out to the hallway and whispers to the doctors.

"I have something I need to tell him, something major. Do you think he can handle any sort of shocking news?"

"He seems fine...as long as you're not about to tell him that you met a doctor and are leaving him, he can handle anything," Dr. Patrick jokes.

"Ok. Good. Another question...I have a doctor's appointment in a little less than an hour, and I would like him to be there. Is it ok for him to be out of bed?"

"Well, he still has to be careful of his surgical wound, he's still hooked up to a catheter and monitors, and his legs might be a bit shaky from lack of use. We can arrange to have a wheelchair sent down for him and we'll have him unhooked from all the equipment," Dr. Richardson says.

"Or, better yet. Have your doctor come to you for the appointment..." Dr. Patrick suggests. "Who are you seeing?"

"Dr. Walsh."

"Oh ok...wait. She's a..."

"Yes. She is an obstetrician," Linka confirms.

"Are you...?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow! That's great! Did you know that?" Dr. Patrick asks Dr. Richardson.

"No! Congratulations to you both."

"Well...Wheeler doesn't know yet. I told him, but he was unconscious. And obviously he does not remember. That's the news that I wanted to tell him," Linka confesses.

"Oh. You didn't want to tell him before the surgery? He probably would have changed his mind, huh?" Dr. Richardson asks.

"Yeah, probably. But I did not know until he was IN surgery. I had not been feeling well, so while I waited, I went to see a doctor...he ran some tests and..."

"Wow...that'll be quiet a story to tell the little one when they're old enough!" Dr. Patrick says.

"Don't worry about anything. You tell him the news, tell him you've got a doctor's appointment, and we'll get a wheelchair down here so you can get to your exam with Dr. Walsh. Just take the elevator to the maternity floor, level 1. The receptionist desk is right there for you to check in," Dr. Richardson says.

"Thank you!" Linka says as she shakes both of their hands.

She walks back into the room where Wheeler is waiting for her and smiling.

"Everything ok? Did you apologize to the doctors for my outburst?"

"Da. Everything is fine...and nyet, I did not apologize for you. They are good men and care about your recovery, and they understand your anger...just as they understood mine."

"You musta been a wreck."

"I was."

"Glad I didn't have to put up with you!" He teases as he holds his arms open, indicating that he wants a hug.

She does as he asks, then realizes,

"Oh my God! I have not even told the others...They got called away on a mission. But your mother and father! They will want to know that you are awake!"

"They can wait...I just wanna sit here with you for a little while longer."

"Good. I uh...want to talk to you," she says as she sits next to him on the edge of his bed.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: When will Linka ever get around to telling Wheeler the news? How about now?!!! Is now good for you? ; )

* * *

"Oh my God! I have not even told the others...They got called away on a mission. But your mother and father! They will want to know that you are awake!"

"They can wait...I just wanna sit here with you for a little while longer."

"Good. I uh...want to talk to you," she says as she sits next to him on the edge of his bed.

"Aren't you sick of talking to me? I feel like I should be the one doing all the talking...making up for lost time."

"Nyet, I could never get sick of talking to you. Actually, I already told you this, but now that you are awake..."

"Oh Babe! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I remembered something that I didn't tell you about earlier. This one dream I had...well, I don't know if you can call it a dream since I don't remember seeing anything visual, but I heard things. I suppose it could have been you talking to me, but what you said; I knew it was a dream...maybe because it was on my mind alot before the surgery."

"What was it?" She asks.

He starts to chuckle...

"This is gonna sound stupid...and don't freak out...it was just a dream, but I heard you say you were pregnant! How freaky is that?"

"Pretty freaky...because it means that you heard me when I told you ten days ago."

"Sooooo, you were just trying to say something to shock me into waking up?" He asks.

"Nyet," she says as she takes his hand and laces their fingers together. "I said it because it is true. I am pregnant, Yankee. You are going to be a father."

She was looking at their hands when she said the words, but now she takes a chance and looks at his face. She's not sure how to read his expression. He's got a blank look on his face and his mouth is gaping open. Then once their eyes meet, a smile spreads across his face; he sits up, and pulls her tightly to him.

"Wheeler, be careful...your stitches!"

"Who cares?! Oh my God Babe! For real?! We're gonna...Oh my God! That's awesome! I thought you looked different."

"Different? How?"

"Like, um, you're...a little bigger."

"WHAT?! I am not!"

"Little bit. It's been a while since I've seen you...I would notice more than you would."

"Wheeler, I've only known for two weeks! I cannot possibly be that far along that I would be showing!" She says.

"Whatever you say...I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!!" He takes her face in his hands and crushes his lips to hers.

She breathes a sigh of relief as she returns his kiss.

"You are not upset?" She asks.

"Upset? No! Why would I be?"

"Well...because it is a bit of a surprise. We did not plan for this."

"Umm, yeah. I'm a little shocked because I thought we were being careful...but you know what...everything happens for a reason...and we got a late start on this whole 'relationship' thing. We shoulda been married yeeeeeeeeeears ago. We're not gettin' any younger. I was actually going to suggest to you after I was recovered that we should start considering starting a family...and now we are!" He says with a kiss.

"Ok. Good. I am glad you are ok with this...because I do not know how I feel about it."

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am happy. I already love this baby so much," she says as she rubs her hand over her stomach. "I was just...not ready. I do not know how this could have happened. We **were** being careful."

"Well, I guess those pills aren't 100 percent affective. Doesn't matter. We'll help each other get ready," he says as he reaches out to touch her stomach. "So this is why you were sick and so tired these last few weeks?"

"Da."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"I have an appointment today...in a half hour. I was hoping that you would be awake for it...and now you are," she says.

"Oh I'm gonna be there...for this one and every one after that! I love you so much!" He says as he hugs her to him, and then pulls her back slightly so that he can lay his hand on her stomach once again. "Both of you."

She places one of her hands over his and the other against his cheek. She then leans her forehead against his and says,

"And we love you too...Which is why we are so glad you came back to us."

"I'll never leave you...either of you...ever again," he says as he brushes his lips against hers.

They stay like that until an orderly arrives with a wheelchair for Wheeler, along with a male nurse.

"I'm here to get you unhooked from all this equipment and Jim here will escort the happy family to Dr. Walsh," says the nurse.

After Wheeler was freed from all the wires and tubes, the orderly says,

"Put your arm around me Mr. Wheeler and I'll help you into the chair."

"Are you sure about that? I haven't had a shower in two weeks!" Wheeler jokes.

"Believe me, I've dealt with much worse," the orderly says.

"You should not be too bad. I have been giving you sponge baths while changing your bandages," Linka says.

"What? Don't they pay people around here to do that?"

The orderly looks at the nurse, laughs, and says,

"They can't find a nurse who's willing to even attempt to do it...not with Mrs. Wheeler on guard duty! Why do you think all your nurses are dudes?!"

"Oooh, I get it. A little possessive are we Babe?"

"Nyet...I just...well, what kind of wife would I be if I did not take care of my husband? I do not need other people to do it for me."

"Except when it comes time to change the bedpan, right?!" The orderly jokes.

"Uuuh, I do not have the proper training for that," Linka covers. "Besides, you should have seen the way that first nurse was looking at you!"

"Just proves my point...even comatose, I'm still irresistible!" Wheeler says. "But I feel so violated...like you were taking advantage of my being unconscious!"

"Do not make me wish you were still unable to talk Yankee!" She jokes as she leans down to give him a quick kiss. "Now let's go meet our baby."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Jimjamrn...get those new vocabulary words ready...here ya go!

* * *

Once Wheeler and Linka are taken to an exam room, Linka changes into a hospital gown and takes a seat on the exam table. Wheeler is seated next to her in his wheelchair and holds her hand while they wait. Wheeler is trying his best not to look at the posters on the walls.

"Wheeler, it is natural. It is just human anatomy and biology."

"Yeah well, anatomy is freaking me out!"

"Then look at me," she says.

"My pleasure."

Soon, Dr. Walsh enters.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler...I'm Dr. Walsh. It's nice to meet you," she says as she extends her hand.

"You too doctor, and call me Linka," she says.

"Mr. Wheeler, you are quite the celebrity around this hospital. All the doctors are talking about the live liver donor...sorry to hear about the complications, but you look great...up and about after just waking up?! That's amazing."

"Thanks, and you can just call me Wheeler. I'm well rested, that's for sure...and I guess I knew that I had something worth waking up for...TWO things worth waking up for," he says as he put his hand over Linka's.

"How have you been feeling?" Dr. Walsh asks Linka.

"Very sick. My morning sickness has been more like 'all day' sickness. I just figured that was because I have been so upset about him."

"That's possible. Snack frequently, bananas, crackers, ginger ale, or even root beer...just make sure it's caffeine free. That'll help. So do you have any questions or concerns?" Dr. Walsh asks.

"Just maybe an estimation as to how far along I am...other than that, we just want to know that everything is as it should be," Linka says.

"Ok, let's get started. We'll start first by seeing if we can hear a heartbeat...that should help narrow down how far along you are."

"Well, we were trying to be good before the wedding...so it's been two weeks since the wedding, but you found out two days after the wedding and had been feeling sick before then so I doubt we conceived on the wedding night...and we went three weeks before that," Wheeler begins calculating out loud.

"Da, but there was that ONE TIME that you TRICKED ME into not being good."

"Oh...right. BUT you were feeling fatigued and didn't have much of an appetite because you were feeling nauseous before that," Wheeler reminds her.

"Da, but that could have been because that is when we found out that your dad was sick and started making plans for the surgery, so I was not sleeping very well and did not feel like eating."

"Well, whenever it happened, it still doesn't explain HOW you got pregnant when you were on the pill," Wheeler says.

"Wait, you were taking birth control and still got pregnant?" Dr. Walsh asks.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, that's not unheard of...it happens on rare occasions. You were sure to take it every day?"

"Da. Every morning at breakfast...Bozhe moy!"

"What?" Wheeler asks.

"Remember when your parents asked us to come to New York...I said I kept feeling like I was forgetting something."

"Yeeeeeah."

"That...was it...we left Hope Island that morning, I did not have anything for breakfast...then the next morning, your mom made us breakfast. When I woke up, you were already gone, so I hurried up and went over there to meet up with you...then the next day we got up and did all of the preparations for the wedding..."

"So you went a few days without?" Dr. Walsh asks."

"Da," Linka confirms, ashamed at having been so careless.

Wheeler, sensing this reassures her,

"Hey...Babe, look at me," he pauses and waits for her to stop picking at a loose thread on the hospital gown and look into his eyes. "It's ok. Some mistakes have consequences...this isn't one of those...it's not a consequence...it's a blessing. We're gonna have a BABY!"

She smiles at him, happy for his enthusiasm.

"So how long ago would you say that was?" Dr. Walsh asks.

"I would say that was five or six weeks ago," Linka estimates.

"Ok, well that's a good starting point. Wheeler, I'm going to ask you to step...err, roll out of the room for a few minutes while I examine Linka."

"I don't wanna miss anything! I told her I'd be here every step of the way," he protests.

"Uhh, trust me Yankee, you WANT to miss this step...anatomy, remember?"

"I just need to make get some cultures to screen for any diseases," Dr. Walsh says as she puts the stirrups into place on the table.

"Oh. OOOOH. Like, down there. Yeah. I'm just gonna...I'll be...when you're done...I'm...out there," he stutters as he rolls himself to the door.

Dr. Walsh opens it for him.

"I'll come out to get you to let you know when it's safe to come back."

"Thanks."

Dr. Walsh chuckles as she makes her way back to the exam table.

"He seems like a sweetheart," she says to Linka as she snaps on her rubber gloves.

"Da, he is the best."

"I feel stupid asking this, but it's routine. Part of the reason we doctors need to get the daddy out of the room is to check for any signs of domestic abuse during the exam and ask questions...soooo,"

"Nyet, Wheeler has never, nor would he ever hurt me."

"I figured as much...so are you nervous?"

"Nyet, I've had these kinds of exams before."

"I meant about being pregnant," Dr. Walsh laughs.

"Oh," Linka blushes. "Not so much 'nervous' as 'terrified.'"

"That's normal for your first pregnancy."

"Do you have any children Doctor?"

"No. I'm married to my job. I don't have time for domestic life."

"The doctor that I saw before said that you were one of the best in the country...I guess being the best would not allow you time for much else."

"It doesn't. But I love what I do...the delivering babies part...this part...I'm not a fan of."

"Da...me neither," Linka winces.

"Well, the good news is, I'm done. I'll have these sent to the lab, and I'll get your husband back in here for the rest."

Dr. Walsh opens the door and calls out,

"Wheeler, the coast is clear!"

"Thanks Doc," he says as he wheels himself back into the room. "Tests all done?"

"Just have to do some blood tests...I assume you'll be ok to watch that?"

"Where you stickin' that needle?" Wheeler asks.

"In her ARM."

"Ok, yeah. That's fine."

The girls laugh at his awkwardness.

"So, we should talk about prenatal care...vitamins, things you should and shouldn't be doing..."

"Umm, what about certain...activities...things that say...a couple on their honeymoon would do?"

"WHEELER?!"

"You mean, like swimming? Walks on the beach? Romantic dinners?" The doctor asks, playing dumb, but knowing exactly what Wheeler means.

"I mean like...sex."

"WHEELER!!!"

"Whaaaat? She's a doctor, there's no need to be embarrassed...All I'm sayin' is...if she can have all that..._equipment_ messin' around in there...it should be ok for me to..."

"WHEELER!!! **SHUT** UP!!!" Linka, buries her face in her hands to try and hide how red her face is.

Doctor Walsh is trying hard, but unable to keep from laughing.

"Yes, Wheeler. As soon as YOUR doctor gives the ok for YOU to return to normal activities, it's ok to have sex. As a matter of fact, Linka's hormones are going to be going pretty crazy and she'll probably wear you out...you'll be calling to ask me to tell her she needs to stop!"

"I doubt you'll ever be getting that call!" Wheeler says. "Just as long as it's safe. I don't wanna hurt the baby."

"Do not flatter yourself Yankee!"

"You won't hurt the baby!" Dr. Walsh continues, much to Linka's relief. "A proper diet and exercise is important...You look fit so you either eat right or have a metabolism that most people would kill for, or you exercise," the doctor says.

"A little bit of both...I try to eat healthy foods, stay away from junk, which is hard to do with him around...he's got the metabolism to kill for...and I do my best to stay in shape for work. Being a Planeteer can be physically demanding."

"Dangerous?"

"Da, sometimes."

"Well, you might want to consider a career change...you need to take care of yourself and your baby."

"I cannot quit. They need me."

"Wrong Babe. Priority change. Me and this little guy...or girl...need you. I need you to take care of yourself. The Planeteers will figure something out."

"Listen to your husband Linka...your life has changed forever. It's not just about you anymore," Dr. Walsh says.

"I know...it will just take some getting used to," Linka says. "It just...hasn't sunk in yet."

"Well, maybe we can make it seem a little more real...the heart should be formed and contracting...so we might be able to pick up a heartbeat."

Dr. Walsh hooks up the Doppler Fetal Heart Monitor and begins moving it over Linka's stomach. Linka reaches for Wheeler's hand and he takes it, kissing her knuckles.

"There we go," she says as she stops in one spot, so the parents can listen.

"That's it?!" Wheeler asks excitedly. "That's our kid?"

"Yep," Dr. Walsh says, but with an odd look her face.

Even though Wheeler isn't supposed to be standing, he gets up out of his wheelchair, and leans down to kiss Linka's temple.

"How cool is that Babe?"

Linka nods slowly, but is concerned with the look on the doctor's face.

"Is something wrong doctor?" She asks.

"No...I don't think so. It's a little fast...but it could be..." she moves the sensor to a different location.

"It could be what?" Wheeler asks.

"Normal. It could be completely normal. I want to get a better look at the baby...and it'll give me a better idea of how far along you are...just to make sure. So I'm going to get the ultrasound machine ready."

"We get to see it?!" Wheeler asks.

"Yeah. You're not going to see much, but I'll still print out a picture for you."

"That's cool. We can show everyone!"

"Wheeler, maybe we should wait to tell people."

"What? Why?"

"It is normal to wait. Stuff can happen...at least wait until we make it through the first trimester. That way, if there is a miscarriage, we do not have to tell everyone."

"Miscarriage? Why would you even think like that? Be positive."

"I am being realistic!" Linka says.

"She's right. Miscarriages are more common than people think. Some people have them and don't even know they're pregnant...they just think their menstrual cycle is particularly heavy. Most people don't say anything to others until they're out of the first trimester...just to be safe."

"You're the expert...I just can't wait to tell everyone! And the others...they're gonna know when you stop going on missions or not doing things you'd normally do," Wheeler points out.

"I am already taking time off while you recover. They will not know. Look, if we _HAVE_ to tell them, we will."

"What about my parents?"

"If we tell your parents, then we have to tell my brother. And your parents will tell your relatives...you know your mother cannot keep quiet when she is excited! Just wait," she says.

"Ok. Fine. It's just gonna be really hard to keep it a secret. I can't stop smiling."

"I've noticed!" Dr. Walsh says. "Ready Linka?" She asks as she prepares to move the ultrasound over Linka's stomach.

"Da."

"There ya go...Just as I thought," the doctor says.

"What? Is something wrong?" Linka asks.

"No," Dr. Walsh smiles.

"What am I looking at...I just see a blob," Wheeler says.

"See that there?" The Dr. asks.

"Yeah," he replies.

"That's your baby...and this here behind it...that's the other one."

"O-other?" He stammers.

"Congratulations. You're having twins!" Dr. Walsh announces happily.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

YAY!!! After a night of Super Bowl partyin', I'm sober enough (I think...any mistakes, blame on mango margaritas!) to post a new chapter in celebration of the Pittsburgh Steelers winning their NFL record SIXTH championship! Just call my home town "Sixburgh" cuz we've got the Six pack! (Yeah, we drink alot in Pittsburgh, everything can be turned into an alcohol reference!)

* * *

"Twins?! As in two babies?" Wheeler exclaims.

"Two babies...there and there," Dr. Walsh says, pointing to the screen.

Linka hasn't said anything since Dr. Walsh broke the news.

"I'll print this picture out for you guys. For your baby book."

"Baby book? Yeah...we need a baby book. Do they make them for twins? We need cribs...two of everything...and no matching outfits...that's stupid. Bibs, bottles, diapers, strollers, ummm, what else?"

"Slow down, Wheeler. Let's worry about making sure they get here," Dr. Walsh says as she pats his shoulder. "Linka, I'll have the pharmacy fill this prescription for prenatal vitamins and have it sent to your husband's room...Linka?"

"Huh? What?"

"Prenatals...you need to start taking them. Twins make things even more complicated. Eat lots of protein. Folic acid is very important. Eat oranges, drink orange juice. I'll leave some pamphlets for you at the front desk on Twin Pregnancy and first time parenthood. What to expect, what your body's gonna go through, Wheeler, what you can do to be involved and not feel left out of the process, which is common for dads to feel...how to make your wife feel good when she's feeling down...stuff like that. And you can also set up your next appointment. I'd like to see you again next month...if you intend on staying on as my patient...or if you aren't planning on staying in New York, I could recommend someone closer to Hope Island."

"No, we'll be living in New York. We won't be going to Hope Island, other than to get our things and the occasional visit," Wheeler says.

"Ok, well I'll leave you two to discuss this big news, and you can get dressed Linka."

"Ok, thanks alot Doc. See ya next time," Wheeler says.

Once the doctor leaves, Wheeler says,

"You're being awfully quiet Babe."

"Do not ever do that again."

"What?"

"Make decisions without asking me."

"Wha-? What'd I do?"

"'_We'll be living in New York. We won't be going to Hope Island, other than to get our things and the occasional visit_,' What is that all about?" She asks angrily.

"Well, I just figured..."

"That what? That I am incapable of being a Planeteer? That I will not be one after these babies are born?"

"Well, no. Not that your incapable...just that...you couldn't," Wheeler says.

"Why not?" She asks, as she gets dressed.

"Because who would take care of the babies? I mean, I'd be staying home to help you too. So I'd need a more stable job...and being a Planeteer is _NOT_ stable. Nor does it pay. I have a family to take care of now."

"And decisions to make...for your family?"

"Right."

"Without consulting me, your wife?" Linka accuses.

"I thought we'd be on the same page!"

"Clearly we are not. And we are fine as far as money goes. You do not need to worry about that!"

"I'm not gonna live off my wife! I want to do my part to provide for my family. Is this a hormone thing?" He asks.

"Oh sure. As soon as a woman has an opinion and is upset, it turns into a '_hormone thing_.'"

"No, Linka...it's just...can we talk about this later? I think we need time to process everything, and then think rationally."

"So I am being irrational?"

"No. No. Now you're being _combative_. I called a cease fire, and you're still going."

"Fine. Let's go," she says as she holds the door open for him.

* * *

Once they get back to Wheeler's room and he is settled into his bed, he takes one of the pamphlets and pretends to read it.

"So, other than not wanting to live in New York...in the house that we kept to live in when we got married, to raise a family in...What else is bothering you?"

"I did not say that I did not want to live in New York. Eventually, we will. When we are done being Planeteers."

"Guess what Babe...you're gonna be a mom. What do you think is gonna happen? That you'll be out fighting Eco-Villains in maternity clothes, that we'll each be wearing backpacks with the kiddies strapped in while Duke Nukem is shooting gamma rays at us? Gaia can't babysit while we're on missions. Who's gonna watch the kids?" He asks.

"I...I...do not know. We'll figure something out."

"Ok fine. You wanna keep being a Planeteer? Go ahead. I quit. I'll stay back while everyone else is on missions...but then who's gonna watch your back? No one else can protect you like I can."

"I do not need protected. I am not helpless," she says.

"I know...but we talked about this before, remember? That we wouldn't always be Planeteers, that someday, the day would come where we'd have to walk away. That day has come. You were ok with it then, what changed?"

"I guess that day came sooner than I thought. I am just always so in control of everything. I plan for everything. I did not plan for this...and I do not know what to do."

"We just go with it...think of it as an eco-emergency...going into those, we never knew exactly what to expect. We handled the situation when we got there, we assessed the situation, then we made the best decisions based on what we thought was the right thing to do. And we almost always came out on top," Wheeler says.

"Da...but we cannot call Captain Planet to get us out of any trouble."

"You mean like toxic diapers?" He jokes, getting her to laugh.

"Da."

"We'll be ok Babe. We'll have plenty of people offering advice. Mishka and Svetlana, my parents, all my relatives...everyone that's ever had a baby...even strangers at the grocery store."

She begins to cry as she nods in agreement.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, as he tips her chin up to look at him.

"My parents...my mother...I have no one to ask questions to...to get advice from."

"You can ask my mom, you know that."

"Da, of course I know that...but it is not the same. I do not even know HOW to be a mother...I mean, I had no example on how motherhood should be when I was growing up."

"You think I had an example of how a father should be? Cuz you better hope that I don't use my example for our kids!"

"I know...but at least you have parents. I do not know why I always got so sad when I would see other girls with their mothers at school. It is not like I even knew her...to know what I was missing. I guess it was just the thought. And now...I wish I could share this moment with my parents. I will never get to know what it is like to tell them that they are going to be grandparents."

"I know that my parents could never replace yours...but they're going to be just as excited for you as they are for me. Or would you rather I tell them by myself? I mean, if you think it would be too painful to see their reaction."

"Nyet. I want to be there when you tell them. I want to see their reaction. Maybe it will help," she says.

"I know this is gonna sound pretty hard to believe since I've been sleeping for two weeks, but I'm tired...and you should get your rest too. Why don't you climb up here and take a nap with me?"

"That sounds nice. I am exhausted. Then we should call your parents. Your dad was just released yesterday, but I am sure they will want to come here for a little while to see you, or at least call to talk to you."

"Yeah...but when we do call, let's tell them I just woke up...that way we won't have to explain that we didn't call them right away because you had a doctor's appointment."

"Good idea."

She slides into bed next to him and he puts his arm around her, holding her against him as they drift off to sleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

No, I haven't forgotten, just been unusually busy! And when I do get a chance to work on my fics, I've been concentrating on writing and been slacking on posting. My apologies.

* * *

When Linka wakes up, Wheeler is already awake and has been looking through the pamphlets.

"Sorry Babe, I was trying to hold still...did I wake you."

"Nyet. Find anything interesting."

"I was just reading about what I can do to help you...rub your back, massage your feet and calves, fluff your pillows...how to not argue with a pregnant woman because she's always right..."

"Oooh, I like that one!"

"I thought you were always right anyways..." he jokes.

"That is right. I am..."

"So, earlier when Dr. Walsh told us it was twins...you didn't really react. Are you ok with this?"

"Do I have a choice?" she laughs, humorlessly.

"Well...no...but you can talk about it...if you're scared."

"Da...I am scared...they are risky pregnancies..." she starts.

"Yeah, I know...that's what this pamphlet says...that one could die while the other lives, that they could be born prematurely...Did you know that twins run in the family? I'll have to ask my parents if there are any twins on either of their sides...what about you? Do you know about your family history?"

"Da...There is a history...my mother...she had twins...twin boys...they came prematurely...they died...and she died from complications giving birth to them," she says softly as tears begin to fall.

"Oh my God...Babe...I didn't know. I always wondered what happened to your mom, but never asked...I guess I didn't want to bring it up if it would upset you and I figured that if you wanted me to know, you'd tell me. No wonder you're scared," he says as he kisses her temple.

"It is not just finding out about the twins...I was scared when I thought it was just one."

"What happened with your mom...that was a long time ago. Things have changed...problems are found more quickly and dealt with more easily. The technology is better...doctors know more. You'll be fine."

"Really? You expect me to believe that after what just happened to you?" She asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Umm, I guess anything is possible...but Dr. Walsh is the best right?"

"That is what they say."

"Then it must be true! Besides, remember my dream? We have like, eight kids...we're just getting started," he says as he kisses her.

"I thought you only wanted two?"

"Well I didn't think you'd go and knock two out at once! What if we decide that we like makin' babies?"

"I think we already know that like that."

"You know, back in the day, people used to only do it for the purpose of making babies!"

"Imagine that!" She laughs.

"I know, right?"

"Did you know that humans and dolphins are the only mammals that have sex for pleasure, not just to reproduce?"

"No! Damn Babe, what kinda magazines have you been reading while I was out?"

"I did not read it in a magazine. Gi told me!"

"Do I even wanna know how that topic was brought up?"

"Probably not," she giggles.

Suddenly, Gaia appears before them.

"Gaia! What a surprise!" Linka says.

"Come to see for yourself that I'm alive?" Wheeler asks.

"Yes, I came to see you. I knew you'd pull through eventually...and I also came to congratulate you."

"How'd you know?" Wheeler asks.

"I knew before either one of you knew!" Gaia says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah...I guess you would've...so you didn't feel the need to warn me what was gonna happen?!" Wheeler asks. "If I'd known I could've been leaving a wife AND kids behind, I don't think I would have done it."

"I know you wouldn't have...and that would have changed the future...and you know I can't do that. You did what had to be done...you're following the plan that has been set out for you," Gaia explains. "Which is why I'm here."

"Is something wrong?" Linka asks.

"No, nothing is wrong...I just...knew this day would come eventually, but no matter how much time I've had to prepare for it, it's still not easy."

"What is it Gaia?" Wheeler prompts.

"I think you know. I think you've made the decision for yourselves, but just incase there is any doubt, I'm here to make it for you...Your time as Planeteers has come to an end. It is what's best for you and for the team."

"But Gaia, does that not leave you shorthanded? We will stick around for as long as you need us..."

"No Linka...this is how it ends. This is how I always knew it would end and I've been prepared for this day to come. David and Kylie will be staying on as the Fire and Wind Planeteers."

"What about school? Won't that interfere with their classes?" Wheeler asks.

"Neither one of them is planning on going back. Kylie is an artist and claims that she's not learning anything that she doesn't already know, and she doesn't need other people telling her how to do her work."

"Geez, why are the Wind Planeteers always so stubborn?!" Wheeler jokes.

"What about David?" Linka asks.

"He's into photography. He thinks that he can get more experience and see more things as a Planeteer. He can use his photos to tell stories, to show people things that they can't see for themselves," Gaia says.

"So that's it? We're done?" Wheeler asks.

"I thought that is what you wanted?" Linka says sadly.

"Well...yeah...but it's so sudden...like...it just hit me. We're done...and that's it?"

"Of course you'll always be welcome on Hope Island, you and your new family...'Once a Planeteer, always a Planeteer,'" Gaia says.

"So Gaia, just outta curiosity...how long have you known that this would happen? That our lives would end up like this?"

"I've always known Wheeler...since the moment I chose you as Planeteers...Are you ok Linka?"

"Da...It is just...as Wheeler said, so sudden...not unexpected, but...I guess this just makes it more real...it is all starting to sink in...This is the end."

"No Babe, this is the beginning. It's a new start. One door closes and another door opens...ever hear that?" He asks as he holds his arms out to her.

"Da," she says as she sits on the edge of his bed and leans into his embrace.

"Well, imagine our lives as a song. There are different verses and once that verse ends, you don't go back to it, you go onto the next...But the chorus, the most important part of the song, that part stays the same. That's friends and family...the part that'll always be there...the part you'll keep coming back to," Wheeler whispers against her ear as he rubs his hand soothingly up and down her back.

Linka's eyes begin to water as she nods her head and buries her face in his chest.

"That was a beautiful way to put it Wheeler," Gaia says.

"I had to take a creative writing class in college! Plus, I figured it'd make more sense if I put it in terms of music for my little musician," he says, kissing the top of her head.

"You always know exactly what I need to hear. Thank you, Lyubov."

"You're welcome, Love."

"Well until you're ready to tell the others about your pregnancy, we'll just let them think that it's business as usual...that Kylie and David are only filling in until Wheeler is fully recovered. By then it should be time to tell everyone your news," Gaia says.

"Da, ok...excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

"Again? Geez, it's like every 15 minutes!" Wheeler jokes as he reluctantly releases her from his arms.

She playfully swats at him and says,

"Until your uterus starts to expand and presses against your bladder, you will not understand!" Then she disappears into the bathroom.

"I should be going. Tell Linka I said goodbye and congratulations once again," Gaia says as she begins to fade.

"Gaia, wait..."

Once she re-appears, Wheeler continues,

"This pregnancy...these twins...Linka and them...they're gonna be ok right?"

"Wheeler, I can't tell you anything that you can't change."

"But you know she's worried, right?"

"Yes, I know you are BOTH worried."

"And you know why she...we...are worried?"

"Yes, I am aware of her mother's situation."

"I just wanna be able to tell her that everything is going to be ok, and know that I'm not lying to her," Wheeler says.

"Have you ever told her that and not meant it?"

"No."

"Then it's not a lie if you mean it. Just worry about getting better. As long as you and Linka take care of yourselves, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok, thanks Gaia. See ya."

"Goodbye...daddy," she says with a wink as she disappears.

Linka exits the restroom to see that Wheeler is alone.

"Gaia left?"

"Yeah, she said to tell you goodbye and congrats again."

Linka climbs into bed next to Wheeler and grabs the phone.

"I think you have a phone call you need to make."

"You want me to call them?! My mom'll faint!"

"I think she would rather hear your voice than mine," Linka says.

Wheeler dials the number and waits as the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ma."

"Jason?!" Kathy Wheeler exclaims.

"Of course! Who else would be callin' ya 'Ma' unless there's something you're not tellin' me!?"

"Oh my God, JOE IT'S JASON!!! HE'S AWAKE!" She yells to her husband.

"I hear they let Pop go home already! That's great. I don's suppose you wanna come back and visit..." Wheeler teases.

"Of course we do! We'll be right there."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Joe and Kathy arrive at Wheeler's room. Linka is curled up beside him, taking a nap. Wheeler tries to warn his parents to be quiet so as not to wake her, but he's not fast enough.

"Oh sweetheart! It's so good to see you!" Kathy exclaims as she enters the room.

Linka awakes with a start.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I didn't realize you were asleep."

"That is ok," Linka replies, slightly embarrassed at having been caught "in bed" with Wheeler. True, they were married, AND fully clothed, AND just sleeping, but having his parents see her in such a way made her blush.

Wheeler gives her a squeeze and says,

"I think you drooled on me."

Linka quickly puts her hand to her mouth to check, only to find that he was joking when he laughs.

"Shut up," she says as she excuses herself to use the restroom...again. However, this time a wave of nausea hits her and she hurries to the bathroom.

Fortunately, no one but Wheeler noticed Linka's hasty exit. Kathy rushes to Wheeler's side and gives him a hug and a kiss as he looks towards the bathroom, concerned and fighting the urge to go check on Linka.

"I missed you so much!"

"Missed me? I've been here the whole time!" He remarks smartly.

"You know what I mean. We were all so worried about you," she says.

"Especially me," his dad finally speaks up. "I thought we'd lost you and it was all my fault."

"Your fault? Were you the one operating on me?" Wheeler asks sarcastically.

"Don't be a smartass. You know what I mean! You wouldn't have been in that situation if it weren't for me," Joe says.

"Hey, what did I tell you about blaming yourself?" Linka asks as she emerges from the bathroom, having fixed her hair and applied some lip-gloss.

Wheeler holds his hand out to her and she takes it. With just a slight raise of his eyebrow, the question in his eyes is apparent to only Linka. She smiles at him and discretely nods, bending down to give him a quick kiss to answer his question. She is fine.

"I know...but I've still been beatin' myself up over it," Joe admits.

"Well you can stop now. I'm fine. I promise. So you can _**all**_ stop worrying about me," Wheeler reassures his family while bringing Linka's hand up to press his lips to her knuckles.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Kathy asks.

"Yeah, find out when I can go home."

"You just woke up from a coma Yankee! You cannot just go home whenever you feel like it!"

"Yeah, not to mention you're missin' half a liver," Joe adds.

"Well you've got half of it, and you're home...why can't I go home? Besides, they said that it would be back to it's original size in two to eight weeks...it's been two weeks..." Wheeler argues.

"You're stubborn, you know that kid?" Joe says.

"Gee, I wonder who he gets that from?" Kathy jokes.

"Isn't it obvious? His mother!" Joe replies.

"Believe me Lyubov, no one wants out of this hospital more than I do, but we cannot rush things. We must make sure you are completely healthy...so that you are around for a VERY long time," Linka says, giving him a knowing look.

"I know."

"But we will ask the doctor to give us an estimate of when you can leave," she says, brushing his hair off his forehead and pressing her lips to it.

"Plus you need to be extra careful. Your immune system is susceptible. You should be in a sterile environment, like a hospital," Kathy says.

"Ma, hospitals are full of sick people...and their germs."

"Speaking of sick, how are you feeling Linka? Better?" Kathy asks.

"Da. I am fine."

"Musta just been a 24 hour stomach bug."

"Da...Stomach bug."

"Or bug**S**," Wheeler whispers.

"What did you say dear?"

"Uh, nothing...I just want a shower," Wheeler says, returning the subject to his release.

"Maybe we can see if it is ok for you to use the shower here," Linka suggests.

"I wanna use my **own** shower," he clarifies.

"I have been using the shower here...it not too bad for a hospital shower! I just do not know if it is safe for you and your shaky legs...I do not want you to fall."

"Maybe you can join me...you know...to hold me up," he wiggles his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Wheeler!" she blushes.

"What? You'll give me a sponge bath, but you won't help me shower? What kinda personal nurse are you?"

"Shut. Up." She says through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you didn't give me sponge baths," Joe says to Kathy, trying to ease Linka's discomfort by lightening the mood.

"JOSEPH!!!"

"Eww, gross!" Wheeler says.

"I swear, you two are more alike than either of you will ever admit," Kathy chuckles.

Linka immediately notices how Wheeler tenses up. She squeezes his hand to get his attention and pull him out of that dark place where his mind is going. He closes his eyes and leans his head back against his pillows.

"Are you tired dear? We won't keep you if you could use some rest," Kathy says.

"Yeah, I'm still a little groggy I guess...you wouldn't think that I'd be, but I am."

"Your body's been through alot. It'll take a while for you to start feeling better. I still have some minor discomfort and fatigue," Joe says.

"Then we should go and let him rest. Let us know what the doctor says about sending you home."

"Sure thing Ma."

"Goodbye dear. Love you," Kathy says as she leans down to give her son a kiss. Then turns to Linka and gives her a hug while saying goodbye.

"Bye Ma, love you too. See ya Pop."

"See ya later," Joe says as he clasps Wheeler's hand. He pauses at the doorway, turns around, and says, "Jason...Thank you."

"Anytime. I got an extra kidney too if you ever need that!" He jokes.

* * *

Once his parents leave, Linka climbs back into bed with him. He puts his arm around her and holds her close. Then he puts on the TV.

"What are you doing?"

"Catching up with the world. Seeing what I missed these last two weeks."

"And you are going to find that on ESPN?"

"Yes...or the Yankees' game...I can find out what their record has been like."

"They swept the Indians and the Mariners, but lost two of three to the Red Sox," Linka informs him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I figured that that is something that you would like to know...so I told you after every game."

"You're the best!" He says before he kisses her. Then, places his hand on her stomach and says "Did you hear that Little Bugs? Your Mommy is the best!"

"'_Little Bugs_'? Wheeler, I **know** you did not just refer to your children as 'bugs'!"

"Yeah, it seems you were suffering from a 'stomach bug' according to my mom."

"You are silly." Linka then places her hands over her stomach and says "Did you hear **that** Little Bugs? Your Daddy is silly!"

He laces his fingers with hers as they leave their hands on her stomach and watch TV.

"I thought you said you were tired," Linka says.

"Nah...I just thought it'd be a good excuse to get my parents to leave."

"Wheeler! That is not nice."

"I wasn't trying to be mean. I know they meant well...I just wasn't in the mood for company."

"Do you want me to leave then?"

"NO!" He says as he holds her tighter. "I meant I just wanted to be alone with you."

"What your mom said about you being like your dad really bothered you," she points out.

"Yeah. I know she didn't mean it the way that I took it, but I can't help it. My biggest fear is that I _WILL_ be like him."

"He is not so bad now...would it be bad if you turned out to be the way he **is** and not the way that he **was**?"

"No, I guess not...I just wanna be my own version...you know?"

"I do not think I understand what you mean."

"In my head, I have this image of what the '_ideal dad_' should be like...that's how I wanna be."

"Then that is what you should be...that is what you _**will**_ be. I am the same way. I had no idea what a good mom acts like...but I know what I would have wanted my relationship with my mother to be like...that is what I hope to have with our children."

"I guess it'll all depend on whether they are girls or boys," Wheeler says.

"Why will that matter."

"Well because boys and girls have different relationships with their mothers and fathers. Girls are daddy's little princess and always go to daddy instead of mommy when they want to get their way...cuz daddy can't say no to his princess. Then when they become teenagers, girls need their moms more...but they also fight with their mom more...and then dad...all dads do is worry about their little girl, who she's going out with, and if the bum is good enough for her. Boys are different. When they're young, they cling to their moms because dads aren't as affectionate...they need to toughen their boy up...get him dirty, teach him sports, and how to be a tough guy. When they get older, the mom is protective of her 'little boy' and very watchful of all the 'tramps' he goes out with who are trying to steal her baby boy." Wheeler pauses as Linka laughs. "But that's when dad becomes the cool one. The one he can talk to about why mom doesn't like his girlfriend...the one he can spend all weekend watching sports with...the one who listens to the stories of how dad met mom, how they fell in love, and how you know when you've met 'the one.'"

"Wow Yankee. You have put alot of thought into that."

"Nah...That's just the way it is."

"Does your mom think I'm a tramp who stole her baby boy?" Linka asks.

"No. My mom thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep...and she's absolutely right," he says as he nuzzles her cheek.

Linka shifts to her side and lays her arm across him, careful to avoid his incision.

"I think Papa would have approved of you...eventually."

"I don't think Mishka liked me at first."

"Nyet...but he was just being a typical big brother. He changed his mind very quickly though."

"I'm kinda glad our kids will have each other. I've always heard that twins share a special connection. Sometimes growing up, I wished I had siblings."

"And sometimes I wished I was an only child! Mishka and I fought alot when we were younger...but as we got older, we got closer and I am very happy that I have him, even if we do not see each other often," she yawns.

"You're tired."

"Da, being an incubator is exhausting!"

"Get some rest Babe."

"But we are having such a nice conversation...plus I do not want to leave you without company," she stifles another yawn.

"We can always continue our conversation another time...and you won't be leaving me, you'll be right here in my arms. Me and the kids are gonna watch the game."

"Mmm hmm," she mumbles as she drifts off to sleep.

He presses his lips to her temple and looks at her lovingly.

"The kids can watch the game...I'd much rather watch you," he whispers as he brushes the loose strands of hair away from her face.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slowness and lack of updates, but I have a good reason. I've been working on something else for the last few weeks. It's a contest on YouTube started by the guy that got me to get more involved in my ending horse slaughter campaign. He wanted people to make a video explaining why ending horse slaughter is important. The winner will have $1000 donated to the charity of their choice. I'm pretty sure we're not allowed to post links here (they don't show up), so if it's not too much trouble, PLEEEEEEEEASE go to YouTube, search for the channel, "BrookePSU" and check out the video called "Horse Slaughter: Our Forgotten Veterans Deserve Better" (It should be the main video on the page). The winning video will be chosen by number of comments, multiplied by the number of times it is rated, plus the number of comments. So if you could do that for me, I'd really appreciate it! And if I win, I'll be giving the money to people who go to livestock auctions (I could never do that, I'd get arrested for beating the people that are mistreating their horses!) and have them use the money to buy as many horses as $1000 will get. Thanks!

* * *

Six weeks later, Wheeler wakes up in his own bed and rolls over, reaching for Linka, only to find that she isn't there.

"Chyort voz'mi!" He hears her curse from the bathroom.

He jumps up and rushes to go check on her. When he gets there and sees that she is physically ok, he leans against the doorframe and admires the view. She is standing there in nothing but a bra and her shorts, which seem to be the object of her cursing.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"These damn shorts do not fit!"

He walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her, and places his hands over hers to stop her from continuing to try to button her shorts.

"They shrunk?!" He gasps feigning shock. "I swear, I followed the directions when I did the laundry!"

She stops struggling and gently elbows him. She meets his gaze in the mirror, and smiles.

"Thank you."

"Mmm, hmm."

He presses his lips to her shoulder and kisses his way across them and up the back of her neck.

"Do you know what today is?" He mumbles against her skin as he rubs his hands over her expending belly.

"Mmm...Tuesday."

"Besides that," he says nipping at her ear.

"The day you take me shopping for maternity clothes?"

"Umm, ok, maybe later. Wanna try again?" He asks while running his hands upwards to cradle her growing breasts.

"Ow. Careful...they hurt. I need new bras too...all of mine are getting too small..."

"Hmm, I've noticed," he says as he continues his massage while continuing to brush his lips across her neck and shoulders.

"Mmm Wheeler...that feels nice...and I don't mean that in a…what I mean to say is…medically…As in relieving pain. How did..."

"Read about it on a 'Daddy's To Be' message board," he interrupts as he turns her around to face him.

"I hope you added it to your 'favorites' and be sure to thank the man that came up with this..." she purrs as she rests her arms on his shoulders and runs her fingers through his hair.

"It's been six weeks since they released me from the hospital..." he says before kissing her lips. "Eight weeks since the surgery..." he says as he moves his lips to her neck "And I've got the 'all clear' to resume 'normal activities,'" he whispers in her ear. "Which means the fact that these shorts don't fit is irrelevant," he says as he slides them off. "Because you won't be needing them."

He lifts her up and sets her on the countertop so that now her face is even with his as they kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist, but puts her hand on his chest, and pulls away from his lips.

"Are you sure you are ok?" She asks as she runs her finger over his scar.

"Never better," he says as he moves to capture her lips once more and reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. "You know, I learned other things on that message board that are guaranteed to make you feel good...wanna see?"

"Yes!" She gasps as he lifts her off the counter and carries her to the bed.

* * *

Linka turns her head to kiss Wheeler's neck.

"Roll over you big lug, you are crushing your children!"

He complies, but holds onto her as he rolls onto his back so that now she is laying on top of him.

"They are still being crushed...and I have to pee," she says as she struggles to disentangle from his embrace.

"Real nice Babe. Your 'sweet talk' could use some work!"

She gives him a quick kiss and a "Sorry" as she rushes for the bathroom.

When she returns, Wheeler is laying on his side, his back to her. She crawls into bed behind him, puts her arm around his midsection, and presses her lips between his shoulder blades.

"That was nice," she whispers.

"The best piss ever?"

"NOT THAT! You disgusting Yankee! You know what I meant."

He rolls over to face her, smiles warmly as he laughs, and takes her in his arms.

"I know what you meant...and I agree," he says as he kisses the tip of her nose. "So is that how it's gonna be...pit stop first, cuddling, and talking later?"

"Da, I guess. Sorry," she says as she looks away, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok. I'm just kidding...For the last six weeks, you're all I've thought about," he says as he kisses her.

"It has been too long...not since our wedding night...that seems like so long ago."

"I'm sorry we didn't get our honeymoon...we can still go..."

"With twins?" She asks.

"We can go before they come...we can leave tomorrow if you want..."

"I am not going anywhere looking like this..."

"What? Looking beautiful never stopped you from going out before..."

"I am **not** beautiful...far from it. My clothes do not fit, I am bloated, I am disgusting...soon you will not want to look at me, let alone touch me."

"You are not disgusting...and I can't **stop** looking at you, amazed at how you're changing...and it only makes me want to touch you more," he says as he runs his hand over her hip and up her side.

"That is sweet of you to say, but you do not have to lie..."

"I'm not! Ok, to be honest, before, when I would see pregnant women, if they were wearing tight clothing, it would freak me out...but now...I'm seeing things from a whole new perspective...you're carrying **_my_** babies...**_our_** babies...and **_nothing_** is more beautiful in my eyes."

"I love you so much Yankee," she says with tears in her eyes.

"And I love you...Soooo, be honest...after eight weeks, am I rusty cuz I wouldn't be offended if you suggested we practice some more...you know, so I can get back on form," Wheeler asks as he curls himself around her.

"Your form is fine...but if you feel like you need practice..."

"I can't believe we haven't done that since our wedding night!"

"And I cannot believe you actually listened to the doctor's orders!"

"Well, it takes two to tango and you weren't exactly letting me get away with anything."

"It was for your own good Lyubov. And mine. I was not going to risk losing you because we could not behave ourselves."

"Yeah, but just think of all the good 'raging pregnancy hormones' I missed out on," he jokes.

"I am still pregnant and they are still raging!"

"Oh yeah? Even right now?" He asks as he begins running his hands over her changing body.

"Especially now," she says as she turns to face him so she can kiss him.

"You sure you're ready for round two of Wheeler already?"

"I think the real question is, are you ready for me and my hormones!?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

To Be Continued...now go to YouTube! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I haven't forgotten about this one!

* * *

As Linka lays on her back, Wheeler lays beside her, propped up on his elbow and is grinning as he admires her.

"Stop it!" She says as she grabs the sheets and attempts to cover herself.

"What?"

"Staring."

"I can't help it," he says, tugging the sheets back down. "You're changing."

"I **know**! We have already had this conversation and you know I am self conscious about it, so when you look at me like that..."

"It's because you're beautiful."

"I am fat."

"Linka...Babe, you're carrying our babies! How many times do I have to tell you, you couldn't possibly look more beautiful to me than you do right now," he says as he presses his lips against her tattoo and trails kisses across her stomach.

"Oh and **that** thing...that is that stupidest place for a tattoo. What was I thinking? It is going to grow and get ugly..."

"I don't think it will. I think it's far enough off to the side that it'll be fine. You're worrying too much about the little things. You and me are the only ones that are even going to see that tattoo, unless you plan on going to Hope Island anytime soon and sportin' a bikini..."

"No way! You have seen me in my last bikini...after having twins, you will be lucky if you ever see me at the beach ever again."

"Oh come on...Svetlana had two kids and she looks fine," Wheeler says..and then realizing it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say at the moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that having kids isn't the end of the world for your body...plenty of women have kids and still have rockin' bodies."

"Like my sister-in-law?"

"Well...Uhh..."

"How many other 'rockin' bodies' have you been checking out?"

"None! Well, I mean other than Sveta...but I wasn't '_checking her out_' I was just trying to point out..."

Linka starts laughing and Wheeler realizes she was pulling his leg this whole time.

"That's not funny...You're not funny," he lays his head on her stomach and says, "Right Little Bugs? Tell Mommy to leave the joking to Daddy. It's scary when she does it."

Linka puts her hand on the back of his head and runs her hands through his hair. He presses two kisses on her on her stomach, one for each of them, before moving up to kiss her lips.

"I am at 12 weeks now. The end of the first trimester."

"Soooo, all clear?" he asks.

"Well, until they are born, I hesitate to say we are ever 'all clear' but I think we can start telling people. I am not going to be able to hide it much longer."

"We can tell my parents?"

"Da. Let us tell them today!"

"I'll call them right now and tell them we're coming over!"

Wheeler reaches for the phone and dials. The phone rings and rings, but no one answers.

"That's weird."

"Maybe they went out."

Wheeler gets up and looks out the window.

"No, their car is still there."

He begins quickly getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Over there to check on them...make sure everything is ok."

"Do you really think it is a good idea to go barging in?"

"I'm not gonna 'barge' in. I'm gonna walk in the door calmly and see why they aren't answering the phone."

"Wheeler...perhaps..."

"What? Perhaps what?"

"Eight weeks."

"What about it?" he asks, slightly frustrated.

"It has been eight weeks since your father's surgery as well...perhaps...they are getting back to 'normal activities,'" she shrugs.

"EWW!!! EEEEEWW!!! NO. NO. NO!!! Get it out of my head."

"Get what out?"

"The picture you just put there! 'Normal activities' for my parents is...I don't know...gardening. Watching TV. Cooking dinner, maybe doing a crossword puzzle or playing a board game."

"Wheeler, are you saying that when we are their age, we will not be...active."

"No, I'm saying that my parents aren't...that's why I'm an only child. They don't do it."

Linka laughs as she gets dressed, settling on a pair of elastic waist track pants and one of Wheeler's NYPD t-shirts.

"I am just saying…make sure you make alot of noise when you enter the house…you know…to give them time to get dressed!"

"Why Linka? Why are you messing with my head like that?!"

"Because it is fun."

* * *

Wheeler rings the doorbell and waits. Still no answer. He tries the knob and it's locked.

"Probably because they do not want to be disturbed!" Linka jokes.

"Very funny."

Wheeler looks in the windows and doesn't notice that Linka has walked around to the back of the house. Moments later, the door opens and Wheeler finds himself face to face with Kathy, Joe, and Linka.

"Hey, how did you…?"

"I went around to the backyard to find your mother gardening and your father was on the phone!" Linka laughs.

"Come on in sweetie. I just made a fresh batch of Sun Tea, would you like a glass?"

"Sun Tea?! Wow Ma, you're really gettin' into the country livin' lifestyle!"

"Well, it's hard to make Sun Tea when your building is smack dab next to another building and you never get any decent sunlight!"

"See, I told you they weren't doin' it!" Wheeler whispers to Linka, but doesn't realize just how much his voice carried.

"What?!" Joe laughs.

"Uhh, well…umm, you see…when you didn't answer the phone, I got worried and was gonna come over, but since it's been eight weeks since our surgery and uh, ok to start back to our um, normal activities…I mean, uh, no more restrictions on what we can and can't do…the uh, joke was that maybe…well, since we…uh, nevermind…"

"Ooooh, you thought that since you two were counting down the days until eight weeks was up and you could start…doing what newlyweds do…that we would also be engaging in such activities?" Joe says seriously.

"Umm, yeah…jokingly of course," Wheeler clarifies.

"Of course. I mean, the real joke being that we'd actually wait eight weeks!"

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, we've been back to 'normal activities' since about five weeks post op," Joe snickers.

"JOE!!!"

"AAAAAH!!! NOOOO!!!" Wheeler yells as he covers his ears and closes his eyes.

"You mean you actually waited?" Joe asks.

"STOP IT!!!" Wheeler cries.

"That's enough Joe! Stop being so personal!" Kathy admonishes, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"What? He's the one that brought it up!"

"Can we PLEEEEEASE change the subject?! Like why you didn't answer the phone when I called?" Wheeler asks.

"I was on the other line," Joe explains.

"That's what call waiting is for!" Wheeler says.

"That crap is rude! I won't do it! I'm talkin' to someone, I'm not gonna ask them to wait while I see who else is calling…it seems like you're saying 'hold on, this might be someone more important that I'd rather talk to and would give me a great excuse to get off the phone with you.' It's just not right."

"It was someone important! It was me!!!"

"Well I was talkin' to an old buddy of mine from my days at the track…you might even remember him…Alex?"

"The guy that's a trainer?"

"Yeah, he's retiring. He heard about the surgery and called to see how we were doing…he also heard that I was moochin' off my daughter in law and had some stables…He's got a few slower horses that he couldn't sell, wanted to know if you'd be interested in boarding them for him…he'd pay ya for their upkeep, food, supplies, and such, and he wanted me to take care of them for him when he's away…and pay me for taking care of them…that way I can start paying you rent."

"You will do no such thing!" Linka says.

"Oh. You don't want to fill the stables?" Joe asks.

"No not that…you can do whatever you want with the stables, but I will not accept your money. Save it. Use it to buy stuff for you and Kathy."

"Or spoiling grandkids," Wheeler says.

"Yeah, well, you better get on that because I'm gonna need help taking care of these horses, so you two need to get a move on and start poppin' out some little farmhands!"

"JOE! Don't be so crude. Wheeler and Linka don't need you to tell them when to start their family!"

"Oh, calm down. They know I'm only joking," Joe says.

"No, Pop's right. He's gonna need some help with those horses…and that's why we came over. We have some news…we're done with the Planeteers so we'll both be around alot more," Wheeler says.

"You're quitting? Why? Your health?" Kathy asks.

"Nah, I'm fine. I can go back and perform my duties just like I used to…it's Linka."

"Oh my God! Is everything ok? The health problems she was having before your surgery…was it more serious than you thought?"

"No…well, yes…it wasn't just the flu," Wheeler says.

"Are you going to be ok?" Joe asks.

"Da, I will be fine…I hope."

"She's just gonna have to take it easy for a while so she won't be able to help you with your horses," Wheeler says.

"Yeah, yeah, of course not. I wouldn't expect her to, even if she was healthy," Joe says.

"But don't worry, help is on the way…you'll have two new additions coming to your boarding business," Wheeler assures Joe.

"In about 6 months," Linka adds.

"I don't get it…is someone else moving in with you? Are other members of the Planeteers quitting?" Joe asks.

"No Pop," Wheeler says as he stands behind Linka, wraps his arms around her, and rests his hands over her abdomen, accentuating her slightly protruding belly.

Linka looks down and places her hands over his, then looks back up at his confused parents with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!!!" Kathy exclaims.

"NO WAY?!!! THAT'S GREAT NEWS!!!" Joe adds.

They rushed over to Wheeler and Linka and they all hugged.

"Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks Ma…or should I say 'Grandma?'"

"Oh wow, that's going to take some getting used to," she says as she wipes away the happy tears."

"Wait, there's more," Wheeler says.

"More?" Joe says.

"Da…we said you would have two new additions."

"Well yeah, Jason and the new baby right?"

"Nope. I wasn't including myself."

Kathy gasps as the realization hits her…

"Wait, you're having…"

"Twins," Linka confirms.

"Unbelievable!" Joe exclaims happily.

"How exciting! I can't wait to tell everyone…I can tell everyone right? I mean, you said six months…Oh my…I can't believe you waited this long to tell us!" Kathy rambles on.

"Yeah Ma, you can go ahead and tell everyone."

Joe begins to chuckle and everyone looks over at him, waiting for him to let them in on the joke.

"No, it's nothing."

"Come on Pop, give it up."

"I was just doing some math in my head…If she's 3 months pregnant…and you've only been married for 2 months…looks like you had two little uninvited guests at the wedding!"

"Dad!"

"Joe! Stop it!"

Linka just laughs.

"I did not even think of that! I guess it is a good thing that I kept setting down my drinks when people would bring them to me at the wedding, and then I would forget about them."

"This calls for a celebration! Why don't you two come over for dinner tonight? I'll make a nice, healthy meal, and get some sparkling cider so we can toast this wonderful news!" Kathy says.

"That is not necessary, you do not need to go through any trouble. We can go out for dinner if you would like to celebrate. I do not want you to have to deal with preparing a meal and then cleaning up a mess afterwards," Linka says.

"It's no trouble at all dear. I want to do it. I love to cook and I don't have much else to do. Being the family chef would make me feel useful! Besides, you should be relaxing and taking it easy. Twins will take alot out of you. Please, let me do what I can to help. It'll be one less thing that you have to worry about."

"Don't worry Ma, I'm not a total jerk. I'm not gonna expect Linka to do all the cookin' and cleanin', I'll be doing my part to make this as easy on her as possible. I can make us dinner too."

"Of course you can honey…but if I do it, it'll guarantee that Linka is getting a _**healthy**_ meal…not French fries, burgers, hot dogs, and pizza!"

"And take out Chinese, don't forget his other specialty!" Linka adds.

"Hey!" Wheeler protests.

"Your Ma's right. She's gonna be cooking dinner for the two of us anyways, and if you two are going to be living around here now, you might as well join us for dinner. It'll be a nice family gathering every night…and it'll make up for lost time," he says regretfully.

"Yeah. That does sound nice," Wheeler says.

"And it would be good for our kids to be in a close knit family environment," Linka says.

"Then it's settled. Tonight, we'll have a special, celebratory dinner at our place…and every night, we'll have dinner here, unless you have other plans or want to be alone. How's that sound?" Kathy asks.

"That sounds wonderful," Linka says. "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do. You've been so generous in letting us live here, and now being so close to our grandchildren and getting to watch them grow…it's perfect…now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the store. Is there anything you are hungry for dear? Any cravings yet?"

"Nyet, not yet. I am sure whatever you get will be delicious…and since you have gone through this before, you will know what is healthy and most nutritious."

"Oh, it's been a looooooong time, but I'll do my best. And of course, you know that if you have any questions or concerns about motherhood and what to expect, please, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. I will."

Wheeler puts his arm around Linka and leads her down the steps,

"Ok, well we'll let you go so you can get to the store, and Pop, give Alex a call back and let him know you'll take his horses. And let me know if there's anything that needs done to prepare the stables for them…like if you need to make a run to get hay or feed, or when he brings them here. I'll come along and give you a hand."

"Thanks son. I'll let you know."

* * *

Once Wheeler and Linka get back to their own place, he wraps his arms around her and says,

"That was fun."

"They were so happy!"

"Of course…did you think they wouldn't be?"

"I did not know. I thought maybe they would think it was too soon."

"Nah, Ma's a sucker for babies. She's gonna spoil them rotten! And Pop's pretty excited too. I think he's looking forward to getting a second chance."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I'll always resent that he wasn't there for me when I was younger, but that's all in the past. I did ok without him, and I'm going to try my best to make sure that I'm the best father I can be. And if he ends up being a good grandpa, then I'll be happy. As long as he treats my kids better than he treated me…"

"He will," she says as she squeezes him tightly. "He has been given a second chance, and he is trying to make the most of it. I think you should make the most of it too."

"What do you mean? What do I have to make up for?"

"I mean, make the most of the second chance you have been given with your father. I think that him taking care of his friend's horses will give you two the perfect opportunity to do things together…like a father and son should."

"And then me and my boys can bond over it," he smiles.

"Or you and your girls!"

"Nah, they won't be into dirty work…they'll be smart like you and spend all their time with their noses in books or learning music."

"What about boys? They cannot be smart or into music?"

"No sons of mine will be dorks!"

She pokes his side, causing him to jump back to avoid further tickling.

"Shut up!"

"I'm kidding. Girls or boys, they can do whatever they want, as long as they're healthy and happy," he says as he pulls her towards him and kisses her. Then he kneels down in front of her, lifts up her shirt to expose her bump, and places two kisses on it. "Just remember boys, if you do get into music, chicks dig guitars!"

Linka gently smacks him on the head and kneels down with him.

"Do you know what else 'chicks dig'?" She asks as she kisses him.

"Hmm?"

"Good kissers…" she replies while placing her hands over her belly and looking down at it. "So remember girls, if he is not good at kissing, he is probably not good at anything else!"

"LINKA!" Wheeler exclaims as he puts his hands over her stomach as if he's covering the babies' ears. "Don't give my little girls sex advice! They're not gonna be allowed to date until they're 45 anyways!"

"Oh no Wheeler! You cannot have double standards! It is ok for 'your boys' to pick up girls, but not ok for 'your girls' to pick up guys?"

"Damn right! Especially if my girls look anything like their mother. I'm gonna have to be a real threatening father, to scare all the boys away cuz no one will ever be good enough for my little girls!"

"You are too cute. Overprotective Daddy," she says as she leans forward to kiss him.

He leans back until he falls backwards, laying on the floor and bringing her with him.

"Did you lock the door?" She asks as she pulls his shirt up over his head.

"Yeah."

"Good," she says and then removes her own shirt.

"Here?!"

"Da," she murmurs against his chest.

"I freakin' love hormones! I could get used to this!" He sighs as he pulls a blanket off the couch and throws it over top of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my! It's been over 2 months since I've updated this one! I couldn't even remember where I left off! I'm gonna try to hurry things along, but at the same time, don't want to rush it and affect the quality of the story. I think I just got out of the groove on this one and haven't had any good ideas for it.

* * *

Kwame has come to pick up Wheeler and Linka and bring them back to Hope Island. However, he is unaware of the nature of their visit. He just assumes that he is bringing them back home to stay and get back to work. When they arrive back on the island, they find that Gi and Ma-Ti are off getting groceries for the welcome home dinner they were planning on preparing for Wheeler and Linka.

While Kwame goes to prepare the table, Wheeler and Linka head to their cabin and begin packing up their things. They have just finished packing the last box when Gi enters the room.

"Hey! There you are! Welcome home! Dinner is ready!" She says as she wraps her arms around both of them. Then she notices the empty room and pile of boxes. "What's going on?"

"Let's go get dinner, I'm starving. We'll explain everything then," Wheeler says.

"Ok," Gi says, unsure of what to think, although she is fairly certain she's not going to be too happy with what Wheeler and Linka have to say. It looks like they'll be saying goodbye.

"Wow, you guys! This smells great! I'm starving!"

"We wanted to do something special for you," Ma-Ti says. "We missed you and are glad you are back."

"Yes, Kylee and David are great teammates, but it will be nice to have the original team back. So we felt that the best way to welcome you home would be to have a 'family' dinner. A little something to eat from each of our cultures."

Gi stays silent, still waiting for Wheeler and Linka's announcement, but feeling uneasy about it.

"This is wonderful. So thoughtful of all of you," Linka is finding it hard to continue, her throat suddenly closing up with sadness. The fact that they are leaving all of this behind has finally hit her.

"What is wrong Linka?" Ma-Ti asks.

"We have some news," Wheeler says.

"Good news? Bad news? Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're both fine. Never better actually…unfortunately, this welcome home dinner is gonna be more like a 'goodbye' dinner."

"What?"

"Why?"

"No!"

"Yes, I am sorry, but it is true. Not because we want to, but because we have to," Linka says.

"It wasn't an easy decision to make," Wheeler adds. "But it's the best decision for us…for all of us. We're not going to be much use to the team for much longer anyways."

"Do not say that! You will always be useful to the team!" Kwame says.

"Yeah, maybe…but as much as I love you guys and what we do for the Planet…it's too risky. It's not worth the risk. I…we…have new priorities. Babe, you wanna take over?"

"Da, ok. We can no longer continue on as Planeteers because I am no longer able to perform my duties. I need to step down and take it easy."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Gi asks.

"Nyet…I am pregnant."

"EXCELLENT!"

"OUTSTANDING!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

The Planeteers all shout different exclamations as they embrace Wheeler and Linka.

"So when are you due?" Gi asks.

"In six months…The doctor estimates May 6th," Linka says.

"So Wheeler is going to be a daddy…" Ma-Ti says.

"Could it be possible that he might not be the least mature person in Linka's life now?" Kwame jokes.

"Nyet! I think the babies will still be more mature than him!"

"BABIES?!" The other three exclaim.

"Oh…yeah…did we forget to mention that we're having twin?" Wheeler says.

"THAT'S AMAZING!"

"WONDERFUL!"

"FANTASTIC!"

"Thanks, we think so too," Wheeler says as he wraps his arms around Linka and kisses her temple.

"So…you're leaving?" Gi says sadly. "Just until the babies are born, right?"

"Nyet, I am sorry Gi…everyone…We have thought about it long and hard and leaving permanently is the best decision for everyone involved…including you all."

"Including us? Of course we understand and support your decision, but being without two of the most experienced and skilled Planeteers will be hard to overcome."

"Not that Kylee and David are not great. They are very good at what they do…a great team…just like you two…and great teammates…but…"

"There is an age gap between them and us…we are not as close to them as we were…are with you. The five of us used to always do things together…but now, it is the three of us and the two of them…sometimes they join us for a game of volleyball or swimming if we ask, but usually they decline."

"That sucks," Wheeler says. "But you gotta figure, you three aren't gonna be doing this much longer right? Gaia has had plenty of time since we re-joined the team to find replacements…Linka and I though, we can't come back. It's not just about us anymore…we've got these little ones to think of now…and we will be thinking of them constantly…so if we were out on a mission, we could get distracted and that could be disastrous. And what could be even more disastrous is that if one or both of us doesn't come back from a mission…then what? Then our kids are without one or both of their parents. We can't risk that."

"We understand, of course," Kwame says. "We will miss you, but you must do what is best for you and your new family. We wish nothing but the best for you."

"Yes my friends. We will always be friends, no matter if you live here or back in New York. And we look forward to sharing this joyous time in your lives. So you better be sending pictures and videos!"

"You betcha little buddy! Your inbox will always be full!"

"And as long as we are still here, you will always have a place to come on vacation to," Gi says.

"And you all are always welcome to come visit…we just have one less guest room for now!" Linka says.

"Yeah, and once they're old enough, they'll have their own rooms, there will be two less guest rooms!" Wheeler adds.

"Well, let us eat before our food gets cold. We will need all the energy possible to help Wheeler and Linka carry all of their stuff to the Geo Cruiser and then unload it into their home," Kwame suggests.

"That's not necessary man. We appreciate the offer, but we…_**I**_ can handle it. What if you're needed here?"

"Well, as of right now, we are not…but we are needed somewhere else…helping you! Linka is in no condition to help you…no offense Linka," Gi says.

"None taken."

"And it's crazy for you to do all this lifting and lugging yourself…especially so soon after your surgery," Gi finishes.

"Are you in a hurry to get back?" Kwame asks.

"No, not really. We just figured we'd get everything packed so we could get out of your hair," Wheeler says.

"You are always welcome here…and as long as Kylee and David are sharing a cabin, and as long as we are still Planeteers, we will consider your cabin just that…_**your cabin**_. It will be here for you whenever you would like to visit…so why not stay here tonight if there is no rush to get back to New York," Kwame says.

"That's ok with me…what about you Babe? Anything you need to get back for?"

"Nyet…I would like to stay here one more night…take one last walk along the beach; one last swim with Poe and her friends; one last trip to the cliff where we were married, and to see my bird friends; one last game of volleyball…"

They all look at her like she's crazy.

"I will be keeping score instead of participating, of course."

"Excellent. Then it is decided. We will eat, play a game of volleyball, and go for a swim. Then we will leave Wheeler and Linka to themselves to take one last walk down memory lane…to relive where all the magic happened!" Ma-Ti says.

And they did just that. Wheeler and Ma-Ti's team won the volleyball game, but Gi and Kwame insisted that they let Wheeler's team win just to be nice. They even jokingly suggested that Linka messed up the scoring in favor of her husband's team. After that, they cooled off by going for a swim with Gi's dolphin friend, Poe, and her fellow dolphins, including the one that Wheeler had named "Flipper." Linka was the only one that didn't go in the water. She had on a suit, but left one of Wheeler's shirts on as a long cover up. She was still feeling self conscious about her body so she was content with just sitting on the dock and dangling her feet in the water.

Once the friends were done swimming, David and Kylee joined them at the beach.

"Here," David says as he and Kylee hold out their Rings to Wheeler and Linka. "Gaia said we should give these to you for the day…just incase you wanted to use them one last time…start a fire, make a mini tornado…call Captain Planet…"

"Thank you! That sounds like a proper way to say goodbye to our rings," Linka says.

"Yeah, thanks. What d'ya say? One last time for old time's sake?" Wheeler asks.

"Then let our powers combine….Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

The five beams of light swirl together and combine in a magnificent display.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

"GOOOOOOO PLANET!!!" The teammates shout.

Captain Planet descends from the sky and lands in front of Wheeler and Linka just as Gaia appears next to him.

"What a pleasant surprise…it's the Wheeler _family_. Congratulations by the way," he says as he embraces both of them. Then he whispers to Wheeler, "Twins? Good job. Two down, six to go," he teases, reminding Wheeler of his nightmare.

"Uh, thanks Cap."

"Da. Thank you. We would not be here if it were not for you and Gaia. Becoming a Planeteer was the greatest thing that ever happened to me…Well, second greatest," she says as she looks at Wheeler. "Ok, third greatest," she concludes as she places her hands across her belly.

"Planeteer Dating Service…that's what we're here for…Right Kylee and Dave?" Captain Planet asks the other Planeteer couple.

"Much better than the bar scene or being set up on blind dates!" David jokes.

"Good luck to the both of you. Be sure to bring the little ones back here to meet Uncle Cap, got it?"

"We'll definitely be back to visit, Cap," Wheeler says.

"Good. And Linka, you keep this guy in line ok? No letting him get out of diaper duty."

"Not a chance! While I am changing one diaper, he'll be changing the others!"

"Aww Babe, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out a way to do two at one time. I have faith in your abilities! OUCH!" He cries as she smacks him on the butt.

"Uh-oh, looks like I started something," Captain Planet jokes. "Better leave before I get Wheeler in more trouble! Once again, good luck. You'll always be Planeteers and now you're about to welcome the next generation of Planeteers into the world. You have served your planet well. And just because you don't wear the rings anymore, doesn't mean that you have to stop being Planeteers. Keep doing your part to save the planet to make it a better one for your children, grandchildren, great grandchildren...you get the idea...The power is yours!"

And with that Captain Planet disappeared into five beams of light that returned to their rings.

"Wow. I didn't think about that," Wheeler says.

"What?" Linka asks.

"Great grandchildren...you and me, long after we're gone, parts of us will still live on through our offspring."

"Da Yankee...that is how it works. That is how people remain on the earth...re-populating."

"I know...I just...I mean...this is huge. We're starting a new branch to our family tree...and it begins with you and me!"

She wraps her arms around him and holds him tight.

"Well when you put it like that..." she stops, getting choked up.

He tilts her head up to look at him and then wipes away the tears.

"...it is a very sweet thought," she finishes.

"Well I'm a sweet guy," he says as he leans down and presses his lips to hers.

"Awwww," the other Planeteers all coo in unison at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah, we're cute. We know...now if you'll excuse us...my wife and I have a trip to take down memory lane.

Wheeler takes Linka's hand and leads her into the woods. They take the familiar trail up to the cliff where they were married. They sit there, enjoying the view, her back against his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"Is something wrong Babe?"

"Nyet. Not really I am just sad."

"Why?"

"'Why?' Aren't you?"

"No way. I've never been happier," he says as he tightens his arms around her. "Why are you sad?"

"Because, we are leaving behind a life that we have always known."

"But we did it once before…when we left to go to college…and we did alright for ourselves."

"Da, I guess so."

"And this time, we're leaving together. We're not leaving the comfort of Hope Island for the unknown world of college. We don't need to worry about struggling through classes; making new friends…we'll have each other, and our 'little bugs.' It'll be ok. It'll be more than ok. It'll be great. That's why I'm not sad. I never needed anything as much as I need you…and since I have you, and I'm not letting you go…EV-ER…life is good. I'm the happiest…luckiest…most blessed…husband and daddy in the whole world," he punctuated all of his adjectives with kisses across her shoulder and up her neck.

"How do you do that?" Linka asks.

"Well it's simple, I just pucker my lips and…"

"Not that durak! How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's my job. I think I swore to it in front of God and all of our friends and family…something about being a husband or something like that?"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah. Seriously though Babe. I live to make you happy. I don't ever want to see you upset over anything. I wanna help you see the good in things and not dwell on the negative, cuz let's face it Linka…I'm the optimist in this relationship!"

This causes her to chuckle. Then he goes on,

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy and keep you happy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"And you to me," she says as she turns sideways to face him better and press her lips to his.

They make their way down to the lagoon. They sit on a rock formation in the water, reminisce, and kiss. When they part, she lets out a sigh.

"Now what?"

"I am just wishing we had more time."

"We have the rest of our lives."

"Nyet…here."

"Don't you think we've spent enough time here? I do. I'm gonna miss it too Lin, but it's time to move on. We've spent alot of great years here."

"Nyet, we have spent a lot of years here, but only this last one has been great. I meant I wish we had more time here, together…all those years that I wasted. This…being here with you in our lagoon…those are some of my fondest memories of Hope Island. I wish we had more of them."

"We can make more," he purrs suggestively.

"Really? You can turn back time and go back to when we were Planeteers as teenagers?"

"No…and even if I could, I wouldn't."

"You do not regret all that lost time? Time wasted doing nothing when we could've been doing this?" She asks, kissing his neck thoroughly.

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't have loved doing this all day, every day as a horny 17 year old, but everything that didn't happen back then, led to what's happened, what's happening, now. Maybe we wouldn't be here today if we had been here back then. We're both different people than we were back then. I'm a little bit more mature, and you're a little bit more…tolerant. Back then, I probably would've said or done something to piss you off, annoyed you, et cetera and you would've gotten sick of me. It could've ended badly and we might not even be friends."

"Or, we could have left here together. Gone to New York together, been there for each other during school, and been happy together this whole time," she argues.

"Wait a minute…you said that you never contacted me when you were going to school in New York because "we would have been a distraction to each other." Now you're singin' a different tune? C'mon Babe…you know better. I wish I could tell you for sure that we could've been together all this time…but that didn't happen. And if having to wait all these years is what brought us to this moment right here, then I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I would not trade _**you **_for anything," Linka says as she leans her head on his shoulder. "And one day, we will bring the kids here and show them where mommy and daddy met and fell in love. We can show them the cliff, where I convinced you to forgive me and we had our first _real_ kiss. Then we can bring them down here to the lagoon for a swim."

"And we can tell them how I violated their mother right here!"

She playfully smacks his chest.

"Actually, it was right _there_!" She says as she points to a spot further away from the edge of the water.

"I wasn't talking about back then," he whispers softly against her ear before standing up and holding her in his arms.

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they kiss. He presses her against the rock formation they were formerly sitting on in the water and grabs at the bottom of the t-shirt she is wearing to pull it up.

"Nyet, leave it," she says as she pulls away from his lips and yanks the shirt back down.

"Why? No one knows where this is. No one's gonna catch us!" He says as he tries again.

"It is not that. It is me, three months pregnant and bursting out of this bikini. One look at me, and you will not feel like continuing."

"Oh geez, not this again! How many times do I gotta tell you?! You're beautiful…and the bigger you get, the more beautiful you're gonna look to me."

"You are just saying that to be nice."

"Ok. Fine. If that's what you wanna think…but you know what I think? I think that you keep saying that you're disgusting because you need me to keep reassuring you're not."

"I never said I was 'disgusting!' You think I am disgusting?!"

"NO! I was just paraphrasing what you…" he stops when sees the mischievous smile on her face. "You're joking again…You gotta stop doin' that Babe. With these up and down emotions and mood swings, I never know when you're serious and when you're joking!"

"Da, that is the point!"

"Well it's not nice."

"I am sorry…what can I do to make it up to you?" She asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, for starters, you can trust me," he replies as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I do."

"Then let me see you. There's no sheets to hide under, no lights to turn off…" he once again takes hold of the hem of the t-shirt, brushes his lips against hers, and whispers, "It's just me Baby."

She presses her lips more firmly against his and nods her head, giving him permission. He pulls the shirt off over her head, and then lifts her up so that she's perched on the edge of the lagoon. They resume their kiss, allowing their hands to skim over each other's bodies. Linka wraps her legs around Wheeler, pulling him tightly to her. Wheeler lowers his head and begins peppering kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"You're so freakin' hot."

"'So freakin' hot'? How old are you Yankee?" She giggles.

"You said you wished we'd gotten together sooner…when we were younger…so I'm actin' like a teenager!" He replies as he continues to trail his lips over every inch of her body that he can reach. He reaches behind her and pulls at the string of her bikini top, admiringly removing the purple material. He pries her legs from around his waist so that he can move to kiss his way down her torso, paying extra attention to her expanded abdomen, and resting his hands on her sides.

He slides his fingertips under the edge of her board shorts and she holds herself up so that he can pull them off, leaving her completely naked and vulnerable to his admiring gaze.

"Wheeler…" she says uncomfortably.

"Ssssh, don't say it," he says as his hands roam over her body, his lips exploring.

She laces her fingers through his hair and she is over come by emotions.

"I love you," she says as she gently pulls at his hair to get him to stand up so that she can kiss him.

"And I love you," he says as he once again makes his way back up to her lips.

"Off," she mumbles against his lips as she tugs at his swim trunks and fumbles with the drawstring.

He helps her get them loose and then slips them off, never once breaking contact with her lips. He leans forward, bending her backwards, and pressing her back into the soft grass.

"We don't happen to have a lagoon anywhere on the property in Scarsdale do we?"

"Nyet," she chuckles.

"Too bad."

Wheeler spent the next few hours making Linka wish that there was a lagoon at their house. They always seem to enjoy themselves so much when they're at their Hope Island lagoon.

Wheeler and Linka laid on their sides in the grass, facing each other, their limbs entwined, as they smile at each other.

"We must look like something out of the story of Adam and Eve…two beautiful naked people in a tropical paradise," Wheeler comments.

Linka laughs and adds,

"Da, and we are not very good at resisting temptation either."

"No…but that's fine by me!"

Linka sits up, struggling to get loose from Wheeler's embrace, and begins putting her bikini back on.

"Where are you going?"

"That water is calling me," she says as she steps into the water and goes under.

"Hey wait for me!" He says as he pulls on his swim trunks and dives in.

He swims up to her, grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him.

"I don't think it was necessary to put our suits back on!"

"I am not a nudist, so da, it was necessary!" She pulls out of his arms and swims under the waterfall.

He follows her and when he reaches the other side of the falls, he sees that she has retrieved the raft and was climbing onto it. He soon joined her on it and they dangled their feet under the falling water.

"This feels so good."

"Do your feet hurt?"

"A little…and I am only at three months! I do not even want to think about how badly they will hurt in the coming months!"

"Well, I'll do what I can to help. Just say the word…I'll rub your feet, or do what ever needs done around the house while you just relax and put your feet up…I mean it Babe, don't be afraid to ask for help. I know how you like to be independent and don't like to admit when you need help. But look at it like this, it's not _you_ asking for help…it's the babies. They need _you_ to think of them and what's best for them. So if that means sitting around and feeling helpless, then that's what you gotta do."

"Ok. You are right. I know you are right…"

"Wait, I'm sorry…can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly!"

"Shut up. I just need to you keep reminding me that I need to be helpless, for the babies' sake. That I cannot over do it, even if I think I am capable of doing something…that I should completely take advantage of you and make you do everything while I sit around and do nothing," she says with an evil grin.

"Good. I'm gonna hold you to that!" He says as he takes her hand and kisses it.

She fell asleep next to him on the raft. He stayed awake, watching her, and enjoying the opportunity to admire her without making her uncomfortable. When she finally awoke from her little nap, Wheeler slides off the raft and takes her with him, cradling her in his arms. He takes her Planeteer ring hand in his ring hand and intertwines their fingers, holding them up and examining the blue and red stones.

"I can't believe we'll never be wearing these again after tonight," he says.

"I know."

"I've been thinking all night about what I wanted to do to use it for the last time."

"I do not even know what to do…one last mini tornado I guess…nothing special."

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I came up with something…but I'm gonna need your wind power."

"I'd say, what do you have planned?"

"Remember how on occasion, we would combine our too powers to make the equivalent of a blow torch?"

"Da."

"I wanna do that."

"And then what?"

"You'll see…just follow my lead," he says as he extends their intertwined ring hands and points them towards the rock wall behind the waterfall. "Fire!"

"Wind!"

He guides their hands, going back and forth, while Linka curiously tries to figure out what he's doing. Wheeler stops his fire power, causing Linka's wind power to blow water from the waterfall onto the newly carved font on the rock wall. When the water his the hot rock, steam starts to billow all around it. Once the steam clears, Wheeler carries Linka through the waterfall and sets her on her feet. They wipe the water out of their eyes and look up at the wall.

"Not bad, eh?!" He asks as he puts his arm around her.

She laughs.

"It is perfect," she says with a smile and then she turns in his arms to give him a kiss.

They stand there, kissing for what seems like hours under the words "Wheeler and Linka 4-Ever," surrounded by a heart.

* * *

To Be Continued...hopefully sooner than the last time!


	9. Chapter 9

Just a real quick chapter to wrap up Wheeler and Linka's time as Planeteers...

* * *

They decided that it is probably time for them to get back to the others before they got worried. When they returned, they found that all their boxes had already been loaded up onto the Geo Cruiser for transport back to their house in New York.

"Geez, I thought we were gonna spend the night, but it looks like they are anxious to get rid of us!" Wheeler jokes.

"No my friend, we just wanted to do it while Linka wasn't around because we knew she'd insist on helping!" Ma-Ti says from behind them.

"Thank you Ma-Ti," Linka says.

"It also gives us more time together tomorrow morning. We will not have to do all the loading and your last moments on Hope Island will be relaxing," Kwame adds.

"Good thinkin'!" Wheeler exclaims.

"Yankee, all of your time here was spent relaxing!" Linka teases.

"Nah, I was just **_really_** good at time management. It just looked like I had a lot of free time because I did my chores so quickly and was able to relax more often than you, who were slower than I was at doing work."

"Ooooh, is that it?!" She says as she puts her arm around him as they follow the other Planeteers into the common room.

* * *

They sat around and chatted a little, until everyone decided it would be a good idea to get some rest. After bidding everyone goodnight, Wheeler took Linka's hand and led his pregnant wife back to their cabin.

"So this is it…our last night on Hope Island. How should we mark the occasion?" He asks as he pulls her against him.

"Hmm…one last game of cards?" She teases.

He looks confused and disappointed at first, then smiles at her.

"Cards, eh? Sure…how 'bout strip poker?" He asks as he runs his hands under her shirt and pulls it up over her head.

"I will see your shirt..." she says as she removes his shirt and presses her lips to his chest. Then she begins undoing his belt buckle, "and I will raise you..."

"You'll raise my what?" He interrupts and murmurs against her neck.

"HA!" She laughs as she throws her head back and he takes advantage of having more skin to kiss.

"How 'bout I raise you," he asks as he scoopes her up in his arms and carries her to the bed. "You know what, I think I'm just gonna go all in."

The pale moonlight streams through the window as she smiles up at him and pulls his head down towards her.

"I win," she whispers as their lips connect.

"Mmmm…me too," he replies, deepening their kiss.

And so they spent their last night on Hope Island just as they had spent many nights together once they had found their way back to each other.

* * *

The Planeteers, including David and Kylee, had made the trip with Wheeler and Linka back to New York and did their part to help unload all the boxes into the house. Kathy had just poured everyone a glass of fresh apple cider and the group was relaxing and chatting on the back porch, enjoying the cool autum day.

"Sorry to interrupt" Gaia says as she appears before them, much to Kathy and Joe's surprise. "Nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler."

"Uh yeah, you too," Joe says as Kathy nods in agreement.

"Oh sure Gaia, show up now that all the work is done...just like a blister!" Wheeler jokes. "But something tells me she's here to crash the party!"

"Good assumption Wheeler. There's an Eco emergency in Alaska and I'm afraid the Planeteers are needed. Plunder and Bleak are running a hunting expedition, going after protected animals."

"We will stop them!" Ma-Ti says.

"I guess you'll need this back," Wheeler says as he takes off his ring and hands it to David.

"And you will need this," Linka says as she relinquishes her ring to Kylee.

"Be careful, and remember, you are always welcome here!" Linka says as she and Wheeler hug their friends goodbye.

"And you remember...you two will **always** be Planeteers," Kwame says.

"And do not forget, you still have a permanent 'vacation' cabin on Hope Island!" Ma-Ti adds.

"You're going to make great parents. I'm so happy for the both of you!" Gi gushes.

"Thanks," Wheeler and Linka say.

"We love you!" Linka adds through her tears.

"Aww, we love you too!" Gi replies, also crying.

Wheeler looks at the boys, who are also fighting back tears. He clears his throat and chokes out, "Women, eh?" As he wipes his eyes.

They all chuckle at a typical Wheeler joke.

"Good luck. Give 'em hell!" Wheeler says as his friends board the Geo Cruiser.

They continue to wave until their friends are out of sight, then Wheeler puts his arm around Linka's shoulders.

"Kinda weird huh?"

"Da. It is over."

"Nah, remember what I told you in the hospital when we first figured out we would have to leave the Planeteers…it's not the end...not completely. They are still our friends, and a part of us will always be Planeteers, even if we're not going on missions. But this is the start of something new. It's just another beginning...the beginning of our family," he says as he kisses her temple and hugs her to him. She wraps her arms around him and they stay like, looking out into the yard where their children will one day play.

* * *

To Be Continued...I know, it was super short, but now that that chapter of their lives is over, it's time to move onto the baby stuff!


	10. Chapter 10

Linka is now very noticeably pregnant and finding it more and more difficult to get around. With twins, she has gotten twice as big, twice as fast. At the end of her third month, she looks like she's six months. She and Wheeler were spending Thanksgiving dinner at his Aunt and Uncle's house. They were seeing many people for the first time since the wedding. After telling Wheeler how proud they were of him for what he did for his father, and how happy they were that both of them were going to be ok, then of course their attention turned to Linka, who was pelted with endless pregnancy questions,

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Do you have names picked out?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Can I touch your belly?"

To which she would always answer the same way,

"Nyet, we want to be surprised,"

"We have a book of names, but have not looked at it,"

"I have good days and bad days. My back and feet are killing me," and

"They are not being very active, so you will not feel anything."

That last one was a lie…they usually were pretty active, but Linka was still not completely comfortable with her body, no matter how much Wheeler tried to reassure her that she was the most beautiful pregnant woman he'd ever seen. And she was especially not comfortable with anyone but him placing their hands on her. Most times her answer worked to dispel well meaning, but curious relatives, but there was nothing she could do about the ones that just took it upon themselves to reach out and grab her. Wheeler could see that it was bothering her. She was doing a good job of hiding it from his family, but she couldn't hide it from him.

After dinner, he announced that he wasn't feeling well and that he and his wife were going to call it a night and go home. After assuring his Aunt that it wasn't from the food, that he felt like he had been coming down with a cold earlier and was feeling run down, they said their goodbyes…but Wheeler's family didn't let him leave without first teasing him about what a big baby he was being for letting something as minor as a cold get him down while is poor wife was carrying twins and seemed to be going strong.

Once they get home, Linka asks,

"Should we have stopped at the drug store?"

"For what?" He replies.

"To get some cold medicine. Some vitamin C, tissues, cough drops…the usual cold remedies."

"Babe…"

"I did not know you were not feeling well."

"Babe…" he says as he takes a step towards her and holds her face in his hands.

She backs away.

"Do not dare get me sick!"

"BABE!!! I'M NOT SICK!" He shouts and grasps her arms to get her attention.

"You are not?"

"No!"

"Then why did you tell your family that you were?"

"Because," he says as he lets his hands slide down her arms to rest on her protruding belly. "I could tell everyone being so 'touchy feely' was bothering you."

"I know they meant well and were not trying to make me uncomfortable…it is just…I do not know…I am being silly."

"No, you're not. It's perfectly normal…I don't know why people think that just because a woman is pregnant, they have a right to…put their hands all over her!"

"It was not that bad…but thank you."

"You're welcome…and besides, now _**I **_can be the one with my hands all over you," he says as he begins kissing her neck while his hands roam over her body.

Before his lips reach hers, she asks,

"Are you sure you are not getting sick? I could not possibly handle feeling the misery of having a cold on top of the misery of carrying twins!"

"SSSSH!!! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!!!" He says as he covers her belly with his hands. Then, as he frequently does, Wheeler kneels to talk to his children. "Mamma doesn't mean that you make her miserable…it's just that being pregnant isn't fun for mommies, even though it's worth it in the end. But don't take it personally; your Mamma has a tendency to be miserable, even when she's **not** pregnant!"

Linka grabs a handful of his hair and tilts his head backwards to look up at her.

"I can hear you, you know?"

"Oh, sorry…didn't see you there," he jokes as he places two kisses on her stomach, stands up, and kisses her.

"So wait…," she says as she places her hand on his chest and pulls away. "We left the gathering early because you said you were sick…and you are not really sick…so I missed out on home made pumpkin pie?!"

"Umm, yeah. I guess."

"With Cool Whip."

"Yeah…sorry."

"How do you plan on making this up to me?"

"Umm, I can call my Aunt and see if she can send a piece home with Ma and Pop," he suggests.

"Nyet. Try again."

He was beginning to see where this was going.

"I can do this…" he says as he leans forward to kiss her.

"Hmm," she hums.

"Good?"

"It is ok…but it does not make up for the lack of Cool Whip…I really like Cool Whip."

"Me too…wait here."

"Where are you g--…?"

"You'll see."

When he returns, he holds up a tub of Cool Whip, a spoon, and waggles his eyebrows at her. He takes a scoop of the whipped cream and holds it up to her lips. However, right before she takes a bite, he pulls it away and into his own mouth!

"HEY!"

"Oh, did you want that?"

"Da!" She says as she reaches for the tub.

"Uh uh uh!" He says as he turns his back to her, shielding the tub with his body.

When she grabs at his arms, he holds the tub above her head.

"Come on Babe…you want it? Jump…oh wait, you can't!"

"Ha!" She huffs as she puts her hands on her hips in disbelief at his audacity.

He continues to wave the tub above her head and taunt her. She gets an evil look in her eye and gives him half a smile.

"What?" He asks.

"This…" she says as she knees him in the groin, not hard, but hard enough to get him to double over to protect himself from further attacks.

She takes advantage of his lowered position to grab the tub out of his hands.

"Now what Yankee?!"

"I still have the spoon. I guess we're going to have to come up with a compromise."

"Who needs a spoon?" She asks as she dips her finger into the Cool Whip and scoops up a generous dollop. She holds it up to his lips, just as he did with her, and just like he did with her, she pulls it away and into her own mouth, slowly and suggestively pulling her finger out of her mouth, sucking off all the cream.

"Ok, we're even…except I can't knee you in the junk…but I guess I'll let you slide on that one."

"Then you are a fool!" She says as she takes a handful of Cool Whip and smears it across his face.

He licks the whipped cream from around his mouth and wipes the rest of it off his face with his finger and licks it off.

He looks at her calmly and nods his head.

"Ok, ok…I guess I had that coming…but just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. Come here!" He reaches for her. She turns and runs away from his first attempt, but in her condition, she can't escape his second attempt.

He wraps his arms around her and grabs for the Cool Whip. She tries to keep it away from him, but he gets a hold of it and they both fight over it, getting it everywhere.

"WHEELER!!! NYET!!! You are making a mess!" She squeals.

"What? This? This is nothing!" He says as he wipes his hand across her cheek and over her lips, leaving a trail of Cool Whip.

"WHEELEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!"

Once she stops struggling to get away, he leans in and kisses her cheek and moving to her lips, making sure to get all of the Cool Whip in the process.

"Mmmm," he hums against her lips.

She pulls away and looks at him.

"Truce?"

"Yeah."

"Good," she says as she begins unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a glob of Cool Whip on his neck. She moves in closer to him and covers the cream with her mouth, moving her lips over his skin until it has all been removed. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," he says as she takes his hand and leads him towards the stairs. "Wait," he stops her, releases her hand, picks up the discarded tub, and winks at her. "We're not done with this."

* * *

The next morning, as they lay in bed wrapped in the sheets and each others arms, Linka admires his body with her hands.

"Have you been working out?"

"Yeah, I have…thanks for noticing."

"It is not fair. You get to keep your physique while mine will never be the same."

"You don't know that. You can use all that exercise equipment that I bought if you want. You eat healthy, you're active, there's no reason why you won't be able to get your body back to the way you want it."

"Is that why you bought all that equipment? So that I will use it after the babies arrive so that I can get back to 'normal?'"

"No, of course not. I don't care about how you look, you're still my wife. My Linka. My Babe!"

"But what if I am no longer a 'babe'?"

"You'll always be a 'babe.' Besides, I bought that equipment for me. With you eating for three and more frequently, I was finding myself eating when you ate…only problem is, I'm still eating for one! Clothes were starting to get a little tighter so I figured I'd better get a hold of the problem now before it got too late…I didn't want you losing interest in me if I let myself go."

"I could never lose interest in you. Your looks do not matter to me."

"Why should I believe that?" He asks.

"Because I said so…and I would not lie to you."

"Then you should know that I mean it too. What makes you think that I would feel any different than you? Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"Nyet."

"Good."

They are silent for a while longer; she's still running her hand over his washboard stomach.

"I did not think it was possible, but you may actually be fitter now than when we first got together."

"Oh yeah?"

"Da."

"Good, cuz I wanna be in top form."

"Top form? For what? I think your form is fine!"

Wheeler hesitates, unsure how to answer. He had been wanting to bring the topic up to her, but wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"Well, now that we've started a family, we're gonna have extra expenses, and with you being so busy, I don't think you'll have time to work on your programming, so in order to keep up with all this…I uh, was gonna go back to the NYPD."

"Oh..." she pauses, shocked at the revelation. "You do not have to, you know. We can manage just fine. I can find time to write more programs."

"Maybe so, but I want to."

"To get out of the house?"

"NO! Of course not! I'd stay with you and the kids 24/7 if I could. But I want to feel like I'm doing my part…to contribute to this family."

"I think you have contributed more than enough!" She says as she rubs her protruding stomach.

"I just…I loved what I did. I would've never left it if Gaia hadn't called me back to the Planeteers…and the only reason I went back to them was to see you. I left my job for you and it was worth it…I wouldn't change that for anything…but now that I have you, and we have a family, I…I feel like I need to do my part to set a good example for the kids. I helped the world as a Planeteer, and I helped my city as a police officer. Now I have a chance to help my country. Captain Thomas still has an in with the FBI. I just need to be able to pass the physical fitness test."

"The FBI? You could be placed at any office in the country."

"No, this position is for the New York field office. I'd be here. We wouldn't have to move."

"Maybe not now. But you can very easily be transferred."

"And if that ever happens, then I'll quit. This is our home. This is where I'm staying. This is where we're raising our family."

"Will it be dangerous?" Linka asks.

"It's law enforcement."

"Da, but IS IT DANGEROUS?! As a detective, you were going to the crime scene after the fact. You were solving a crime that had already been committed…what will it be like with the FBI? Will you be called into handle hostage situations? Will you have to go into buildings to get dangerous criminals? Will you be sent on late night stake outs where you can be ambushed?"

"I…I don't know…maybe. Or maybe I'll just be an investigator, analyzing stuff at a desk all day and passing it off on someone else to go get the bad guys…"

"You would not like that…that is not you."

"I know…but if that's what you want me to be…"

"Nyet. I want you to be home all day, with me…safe. But if you do not want that…if you want to do this job, I will not stop you."

"Don't make it sound like I don't wanna spend as much time as possible with you…I just…I can't be a 'kept man.' I worked hard to get through college, then worked my way up through the ranks of the NYPD…I just…don't know how to _NOT_ be working."

"If you want to work, help your father take care of those horses he got. Help your mother in her garden. That will keep you busy…and while you are doing that, I will take care of feeding, changing, and taking care of the babies if that is what you are worried about. That is why you want out of the house right?"

"NO! You're putting words in my mouth. I wanna be there…I'm GONNA be there to help out with the kids."

"You did not even want kids anyway…and now you are looking for a way out. The FBI is not a 9-5 job. You are going to be working long hours, having to go out of town…"

"Whoa, wait! I want kids…I don't want a lot, but I want kids. I want these kids. I'm more excited than I ever thought I could be. I can't wait for them to get here and when they do get here, I'm gonna be the best dad ever and love them more than anything," he says as he gets out of bed and begins getting dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know…out…away…I don't wanna fight with you, but you need some time to get your hormones in check."

"HEY!"

But if she says anything more, he doesn't hear it. He's shut the door and is heading down the stairs.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, look what I found! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been very busy with something else (which I hope you will think was worth putting all my other fics on hold for). But I better start paying attention to this one so Linka can deliver those babies!!!

* * *

Wheeler heads towards the stables, planning on hanging out there for some alone time. As he walks past one of the stalls, one of the inhabitants lets out an annoyed snort.

"Sorry buddy…didn't mean to bother you," Wheeler says.

The big horse pokes his head over the door and nudges Wheeler's arm.

"I don't have any food either. Sorry…you can be mad at me too, but you'll have to take a number."

"How 'bout you take a bucket of these oats and fill his bowl," Joe says as he enters the barn.

"Sure."

Wheeler takes the bucket from his dad and feeds the horse.

"Here ya go boy. This oughta make up for the rude awakening," Wheeler says as he pats the thoroughbred's shoulder.

"Don't let him fool you. He's been awake for a while now, waiting for breakfast," Joe says.

"What are you doin' up so early Pop?"

"Feedin' the horses."

"This early?"

"Every mornin'. It's like having babies. Speaking of, what are you doin' up this early? You should be enjoying your sleep while you can. In a few months, when I'm up feeding the horses, you'll be up feeding the twins."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You 'guess'? No, son…you WILL be up. Even if Linka's the one feeding them, you're not gonna be able to sleep…you'll want to help."

Wheeler looks at his dad, wondering where he gets off dishing out fatherly advice about how to take care of babies.

"I know what you're thinkin'," Joe says. "But there was a time when I was a good dad…or at least, I tried to be. I'd wake up with you at night, I'd change you so your mother could get her rest, and then even though I'd been up several times in the middle of the night, I'd go to work."

"Do you regret it? Working?"

"Somebody had to make the money…What I regret is NOT coming home right after work. It all started with just going out with the guys for happy hour…then I'd stay out later and later…and…you know the rest."

"Yeah."

"But your situation is different. You don't _**have**_ to work. You and Linka are lucky that she's done so well for herself."

"But I don't wanna mooch off of her! I want to do something to support my family!"

"Then be there! Your wife is pregnant with twins…she needs support…but not the monetary kind. She needs emotional support. Your mother and I will be around to offer whatever help we can of course, but no one can ever take the place of a husband and father," Joe says.

"I can still be there, be supportive, **and** work. I'll just come home and…"

"But what about those hours that you aren't there? And they'll be strange hours…you won't be working an eight hour, 9 to 5 job. You'll be working long hours, and late hours…so on top of the stresses of being at home by herself with two babies, she'll be worrying about you and your safety."

"I guess I didn't consider that," Wheeler says as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. I'm gonna go talk to Captain Thomas later today and tell him 'Thanks, but no thanks.' When I married Linka, I promised to make her happy…if she thinks she can handle having me around 24/7, I'll be here!"

"Good idea. A lot of people would be thrilled to be in your position. Gorgeous wife, two kids on the way, a nice house, and the chance to spend all your free time in that house with that beautiful family…you're a lucky man Jason."

"I know Pop…anything else I can help you with out here?"

"Nah, I got a system down…I can do this all by myself in a short amount of time. As soon as they're done eating, I turn 'em out in the field for the rest of the day and let them forget about being racehorses and get back to just being regular horses."

"What's the difference?" Wheeler asks.

"They start out working at a young age, learning how to take a saddle, be harnessed, get used to the whip and going into the gate, when to change leads…they're racing by the time they're two…that one over there, the chestnut with the blaze, he's 11…pretty old for a racehorse. He's been conditioned to be a competitor…everything is serious…he's all about the job. These other horses…they're all younger than him. He doesn't want anything to with them, but in reality, their natural instinct is to be a herd. That old guy should be the leader, but he's a loner. The other horses used to go out in that field, not knowing what to do without having a rider on their back…looking for a rail to run along, a track to run around…not expecting a field of grass. Eventually, they're figuring out that they can run in whatever direction they want to, for however long they want to. Except the chestnut…he stays along the edge of the fence and grazes. He doesn't run and play with the others. Like I said, he's serious. He doesn't know anything but how to work. But he watches the other horses very closely. At first, he ignored them, then he'd watch them cautiously. And each day that I've been letting them out, he's been getting a little further away from the edge of the fence…a little closer to the rest of the 'herd.' Eventually, he'll see that it's ok to not be all about work…to enjoy life. To have fun. To spend time with others and become a family. You should watch them sometime. You can learn a lot from them."

"Well, I guess I'll be having a lot of time on my hands for the next few months until the babies get here…I'll umm, take some time to watch. Thanks for the chat Pop," Wheeler says as he clasps his dad's shoulder. "I'm gonna go tell Linka that I've reconsidered. Being a husband and father is the only 'job' I need."

* * *

When Wheeler gets back to his bedroom, he sees that Linka has fallen back to sleep. He contemplates crawling back into bed with her, waking her with a kiss, but then he reconsiders. When she's mad, sometimes it's best to let her cool off, even holding off on an apology until she's a little more willing to accept it.

Wheeler checks his watch and decides to get cleaned up and go into the city to meet with Captain Thomas. It'll be easier to apologize to Linka and let her know that he's not taking the job once he's officially taken himself out of the equation of joining the FBI.

* * *

An hour later, Wheeler arrives at his former precinct and is greeted happily by all his old friends and co-workers. After taking in all the well wishes about his surgery and momentary health scare, and then accepting congratulations about becoming a future father, he heads for Captain Thomas' office. Once the secretary tells the Captain that Wheeler is there to see him, Captain Thomas immediately stops what he's doing and welcome's Wheeler with a firm handshake and them pulls him into a hug.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to be so rough with you! How are you feeling?"

"I'm completely recovered, so no need to apologize…I'm still young and strong enough to take you!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Captain Thomas jokes. "So I assume you're here to get back to work?"

"Actually, yeah…I did come here to talk to you about that…just not what you think…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"Really?! I can't believe you'd pass this up."

"I know…it's a great opportunity and under different circumstances, I'd jump at the chance…but I'm gonna be a dad…with twins! Linka's gonna need me around. I can't be spending all day at work, putting myself in potentially dangerous situations while she's at home with two babies."

"I doubt you'd be out in the field much. It'd pretty much be a desk job. You'd just be analyzing intelligence. And babies are expensive. Do you have any idea how much diapers cost? I know I was shocked when my daughter had her kid and I found out what diapers were going for these day. Way different than when I had my kids. Most people struggle with all those new expenses…diapers, formula, new clothes every few weeks…And that's just with one baby…you're gonna have two to take care of!"

"I know, but Linka's income is enough to cover that. She's done pretty well for herself with her computer programming. I mean, she had that nice house in Scarsdale long before we got together. She doesn't need a second income."

"Ah, so you're a kept man then?" Captain Thomas meant it as a joke, but Wheeler feared that it was what everyone would think of him. That Linka was the one supporting their family and he wasn't doing anything to contribute…he was living off her.

Wheeler didn't want it to appear that way. What would Linka's brother think? That his sister was being used? And what would Linka's friends think? Niki and Sophie each had boyfriends who were working hard…Niki was still dating Wheeler's friend from the NYPD, and Sophie's boyfriend had just returned from his second tour in Afghanistan. Both of Linka's closest friends were in relationships with guys who could take care of them…and one of those guys was a good friend of Wheeler's. What would the guys in the PD think if Petrosky told them that Wheeler's wife was supporting their family while he sat at home all day, changing diapers, and watching Sesame Street?

That wasn't the Wheeler they knew. The Wheeler they knew was the best damn detective the NYPD had seen in a long time…and now he had the chance to become the best damn agent the FBI had ever seen! All his life, he'd been made to feel like a failure. His father made him feel worthless…then as a Planeteer, even though his friends never said it, he felt like he was considered to be the dumb one. The one that they were always rolling their eyes at. The one that they always had to carry through the missions because he was always goofing off and not taking things seriously.

And now, he _WAS_ taking things seriously. He'd matured. He was a husband and would soon be a father. He had a responsibility to his family…Linka would understand…eventually. And she'd see that he'd made the right decision. Sure, they may have been financially stable, but every little bit would help. And once she stopped letting the hormones think for her, she would see that he wasn't taking this job as an excuse to get out of the house and away from her and the babies, but as a way of providing for all of them.

"I'm sorry to hear that you're no longer interested in the job Wheeler…as I'm sure my buddy in the Bureau will be as well. He was really looking forward to working with you after all the bragging I did."

"I don't wanna put you in a bad spot, Cap…I mean, if you were doing your best to make me look good, I guess if I turned the job down, it'd make you look bad."

"Well, I didn't need to try very hard to make you look good…I was just being honest...and bragging that I taught you everything you know! It wouldn't look bad if you turned down the job…I completely understand you wanting to be home with your family…if my wife could take care of me, I'd jump at the chance to stay at home!"

_If my wife could take care of me_…That did it. Linka was _**NOT**_ taking care of him. Forgetting everything his father told him about being there for your family, and disregarding the point that he'd made about the race horses having to re-learn how to just be a horse, Wheeler wasn't ready to re-learn how to NOT be a hard worker. He needed to feel useful.

"Hold on Cap…tell me more about this job with the Feds…"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Still working on it! Thanks to everyone who have been reminding me that it's been a while since this one has been updated!

* * *

Linka wakes up to find that Wheeler is still gone. She heard him return to their room but pretended to be asleep. Then she heard him in the bathroom getting cleaned up and leaving the house.

Linka gets gets out of bed and inadvertently kicks the now empty Cool Whip container across the floor. Had it really been just last night that she and Wheeler had so much fun after leaving the family's Thanksgiving dinner early because he was "sick"? It seems so long ago. She always hated fighting with Wheeler, even when they were younger, when they were upset with each other over some silly little teenage argument, time seemed to stand still until one of them, usually him, would apologize. Every second that went by without them speaking seemed like an eternity. That's how she felt now. After he left, she tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep, but was unable to. All she could think about was how to fix things between them. How to make it work so that they were both happy. She finally fell asleep when she stopped fighting with herself and decided to give up, to give in. Wheeler wanted to work...so she would support his wishes. She didn't want him to, but marriage is about compromise and she realized that she can't win every battle, and she can't expect him to sacrafice his own happiness for hers. She didn't want him to end up resenting her or the twins.

She had slept for a few hours and while she was not tired, she still felt drained. Growing twins will do that to a person she supposes. A shower sounded like a nice, refreshing idea...plus their activities from the night before left her feeling like she needed to wash the mixture of sweat and whip cream off her...though she was pretty confident that Wheeler did a pretty thorough job of cleaning up the globs of whipped cream that he got on her during their food fight. She smiled at the recollection of last night and she knew that they'd get over this little hurdle...they always did. And the best part about fighting with Wheeler was making up with him!

* * *

After her shower, she wiped the Cool Whip off the headboard, walls, floor, and nightstand, stripped the bed sheets, and threw them in the washing machine. She wondered if perhaps Wheeler had returned, but went to his parents house to hide out...or "give her space" as he liked to call it. She goes over to her in-laws' house to see if she was right about Wheeler's where abouts.

"No Dear, he's not here," Kathy informs her. "How is he feeling? Better I hope...and I hope he doesn't get you sick. It's bad enough being pregnant, but being pregnant and sick is awful!"

"Umm, he is fine. When we got home last night, we, uh, **_he _**went right to bed. Seemed fine when he woke up this morning."

"That's good. We brought you both home some pumpkin pie," Kathy says. "Make sure you put lots of Cool Whip on it! That makes it! Do you have any?"

"Uh...no. I will have to go to the store and pick some up," Linka says as she looks down at her feet, as if looking Kathy in the eye will reveal what happened to the whipped topping.

"We have some, just take it with you too. We already ate our leftover pieces of pie for breakfast so we won't be needing it anymore," Kathy offers.

"Oh. Umm, thank you." Linka blushes as she wonders if her in-laws know that the uses of the delicious cream aren't necessarily limited to a dessert topping.

When Joe enters the room, Kathy tells him that Linka came over to look for Wheeler.

"Oh, I saw him this morning out in the stables. Seemed like something was buggin' him so we had a little father/son heart to heart."

"YOU DID?!" Kathy beems, excited that the relationship between father and son is getting stronger.

"Yeah, once we got done, I had him convinced that the best place for him to be is home with his family...and that once those babies get here, he's gonna wanna be as involved as possible and never want to leave them...or you Linka. Just when a man thinks he can't possibly love a woman anymore than he already does, she gives him a child and he realizes that what he felt before was nothing compared to what he's feeling now," Joe says as he puts his arm around Kathy "Until that child grows up and makes you a grandpa...then the cycle starts all over again. I can't wait to be a grandpa and have a second chance with my family."

Linka reaches out to Joe and squeezes his hand as she says,

"And we are glad you are here too."

"I just don't want him making the same mistakes I did and having the same regrets I do. I know it sounds pretty dumb, me dishing out fatherly advice, but I got through to him. He left to go into the city to tell Captain Thomas 'Thanks, but no thanks.'"

Linka tries her best to hide her relief and happiness.

"Oh, really? He did not seem like he was willing to back down…and the more I thought about it, I started to reconsider," she admits to her in-laws.

"You were?" Joe asks.

"Da…I was thinking about what he was saying. I thought how selfish I was being…I know I am going to have a hard time being limited to what I can do and where I can go…but at least I can do my work from home. As long as the twins are sleeping or if one of you are over here visiting the babies, I could take the time to do my programming. After stuggling in university and immersing myself in my studies, I have gotten used to sitting around, being stuck inside for hours while working on something on the computer. I did it for four years in school. But Jason has always been so active, for his own sanity, he would need to get out of the house."

"And you know you can always call me to watch the babies if you need time or if either of you need to get out of the house for anything," Kathy says.

"Da, I know, although it will be very difficult to ask…even though you've offered so many times, I do not want to take advantage of the situation. Not many new parents are lucky enough to have the convenience of having help being so close by!"

"Please! Don't ever feel like you're taking advantage Dear! You're the one that's provided us with this beautiful house. Besides, we're talking about my grandbabies! I'll never get sick of seeing them or never turn down an opportunity to spend time with them!"

"We will see if you still feel that way when the twins are going through their Terrible Twos!" Linka laughs.

"I'm sure we will! That is, if we can ever get them away from the two of you," Joe says. "It's like I told Jason, you wanna cherish every moment and don't do anything to screw it up…time goes by so fast and before you know it, your baby is all grown up with a family of his own…and that's when it hits you…you're no longer needed."

"Nyet, that is not true…no matter how old we get, we will always need our parents…I am just glad that since I no longer have mine, I am fortunate to have you two," Linka says as she gives Joe and Kathy a hug. "And I know for a fact that Jason is grateful for the second chance he has gotten with his family, and that you two now get to be a part of _our _family."

"Don't worry kiddo, I think I talked some sense into that hard headed kid 'o mine. He realized the importance of family, spending every second possible with his beautiful wife, making her life as stress free as possible, cherishing every second he has with his family, taking equal responsibility in taking care of the kids, …morning feedings, diaper changes, sick cranky babies…" Joe says.

"Joe was wonderful with Jason when he was first born," Kathy says.

"Really?!" Linka asks, shocked at the revelation.

"Shocking based on what you know about me, huh?" Joe jokes.

"Nyet, I am sorry. I did not mean for it to sound like…"

"It's ok. No need to apologize…I know what I turned into…but I wasn't always the monster that Jason remembers and has probably told you about."

"Actually, he hasn't told me much about his childhood. Not when we were young Planeteers, and not when we got together."

"Joe was the perfect father and husband when Jason was first born. He'd get up with him in the middle of the night so I could sleep, he'd change him, feed him, and sing him to sleep…" Kathy adds.

"Then I let work start getting to me. I'd start bringing problems at work home with me…I'd be irritable and stressed…and I just couldn't let that go and enjoy my family. I'd get frustrated when the baby would cry, or when Kathy wouldn't have dinner ready because she was busy with the baby all day. Then I started going out after work with the guys…we were all dealing with the same shit at work...oops, pardon my language…so we'd go out for 'Happy Hour' and complain about work…vent our frustrations…I don't remember when, why, or how it happened, but Happy Hour turned into staying at the bar until closing time. It was all downhill from there. I don't want to see that happen with Jason…Law enforcement is a very stressful job. I know he's vowed to never be like me, to learn from my mistakes, which is why I know he'll do the right thing and tell Captain Thomas no."

"Selfishly, I want him home with me to help with the babies and to ensure his safety…but at the same time, I do not want him to resent me or the babies for 'spasming his style.'"

"I think you mean '_cramping_ his style,' Dear!" Kathy chuckles.

"Oh…da, cramping. Anyway, I should call Jason and tell him that whatever decision he makes, I will support him. Excuse me."

Linka pulls out her cell phone and tries calling Wheeler's cell, but it goes straight to voicemail.

"That is strange…he has his phone off."

"Maybe he turned it off while he was in with Captain Thomas," Joe suggests.

"Da, that is possible. Have either of you had lunch yet? I was just getting ready to heat up some Borshch that I made yesterday…care to try it?"

"Uhh, I've had it before…I think I'll pass," Joe says. "But thanks for the invite."

"I'll try anything at least once," Kathy says.

"And do not worry, you will not offend me if you do not like it…nothing will ever top your son's reaction to his first Borshch experience! I hardly ever make it since he will not eat it, but there are many vegetables and proteins in it that are good for the babies."

"Say no more…unless it's tomato sauce on pizza or spaghetti, I know Jason won't go near veggies!"

* * *

The women make their way over to Linka's house for lunch. Linka heats up the soup and sets it before Kathy.

"Mmm, it smells good," she says.

"Do not worry, it smells better than it looks…and it tastes better too…at least, I think so. My grandmother was the one who taught me how to make it," Linka says as she takes a spoonful into her mouth and watches as Kathy does the same.

"Oh wow…this is tasty!"

"Really? You are not just saying that? Like I said, I will not be offended if you do not like it!"

"No, honestly. I was a little unsure about the beets, but it's good. You'll have to show me how to make it sometime…that way when you and Jason go on a romantic get away, I can make sure the grandkids aren't missing out on any of their favorite foods!"

Linka laughs.

"If Jason has his way, Borshch will not be on the kids' list of 'favorite foods.' And with twins, I doubt we will be going on any romantic get aways!"

"Nonsense! You two still have a honeymoon that you need to go on!"

"Unfortunately, I do not see that happening...I will not want to be apart from these little ones for very long, I am sure. Although maybe that will change since I will not have the luxury of leaving the house to go to work and get a break!" She half jokes.

The women eat their soup in silence, with Kathy commenting once more how good it is, just to reassure Linka.

"Thank you. My grandmother used to let me help her cook all the time. I am glad she did so that now I know all of her 'secret recipes.'"

"That's nice that you had her around. She raised you and your brother after your mother passed away?"

"Da. My father worked in the mines. He could not give up any of his hours to be home with my brother and me because he was our only income. We practically lived with my grandmother and grandfather while my father worked. He worked six days a week, as many hours as he could. We would only see him on Sundays. When my grandfather died, it was very hard for me. He was more like a father to me…not that I did not love my father. I knew that he HAD to work so hard for his family…he was just never around. My grandmother sold her house and moved into ours…which was also difficult for me because her home was more like _my_ home than the house that my father was working so hard to maintain for us…and then when he died, I felt like I missed out on so much time with him," Linka says sadly.

"And is that why you were concerned about Jason going back to work?" Kathy asks.

"Da…that and the fact that I want him safe…my father had a dangerous job…losing a parent suddenly is the hardest thing. One day he went to work like he always did…and he did not come home. I do not want the same thing for my children."

"That's understandable. I don't know much about this new job that he was looking into…but I doubt he'd take it if he thought for a second he would be in danger."

"Your son thrives on danger Kathy," Linka says dejectedly. "As a Planeteer, he was always quick to react…he had no fear…he had to learn to think before he acted…hopefully that is something that he has kept with him as an adult…to keep himself safe."

"Do you think he'll be more careful?" Kathy asks.

"I hope so…I hope that he'll take my feelings into consideration…and stop and think about his kids."

"Oh honey, you and the kids will be all he thinks about! Fatherhood changes a man…marriage also changes a man, but there's just something about kids that makes him better. Like Joe said earlier, it strengthens that bond between a man and wife even more."

"Until…?"

"'Until' what Dear?"

"When will it change? When will he start working late hours? Going out after work? Coming home late…or not at all?" Linka asks, her hormones once again getting the best of her as she begins to cry.

"Oh sweetie, he won't!" Kathy gets up from her seat and hugs Linka. "If any good has come from Joe's problems, it's that Jason has learned from his mistakes."

"And he is determined not to repeat them…but…genetics…"

"I know they say that it can be hereditary, but the only health issues you need to worry about with his side of the family are high cholesterol, asthma, and make sure he puts on lots of sunscreen because with that fair skin of his, he needs protection…you too!"

"Da, I know! Living on a beach, I had to put on sunscreen almost every day! And Jason learned his lesson too…the hard way!"

"Those babies are going to be the same! Fair hair and skin like their parents," Kathy beams. "Ooooh, I just cannot wait for those gorgeous little darlings to get here! They are going to bring so much joy! You'll forget all about your worries. Your biggest worry will be keeping up with the amount of diapers that babies go through! It'll seem like you're running to the store constantly to pick up more…and with two…I can't even imagine! You better call the local landfill and warn them to make some room for all your diapers!"

Linka chuckles at her mother in law's attempt at humor.

"Nyet, that will not be necessary…we will not be using disposable diapers. Spending all those years as Planeteers…it would not be right if we did not practice what we preached!"

"No, I guess it would be kind of hypocritical wouldn't it?!"

"Da. And I guess that it would be just as hypocritical of me to continue doing a job that I love, but not wanting Wheeler to do the same. I need to work and feel productive, just as he feels like he needs to...even if my job is much safer!"

"So you're sure then? You're really ok with him going back to work?" Kathy asks as she resumes her seat across the table from Linka.

"Nyet, I am not sure. But I cannot be selfish. Wheeler has always done everything in his power to make me happy. He's been like that since the day we met. I cannot expect him to sacrifice his own happiness. I have to believe that everything will be fine. Wheeler will be safe. I will drive myself crazy if I'm constantly worrying unnecessarily. I need to stop thinking so negatively and think about what I know to be true…Wheeler will do anything for me…and now, I am sure he will do anything for the babies. He says this job is safe…that he will be fine. I have to believe that. I have to believe that his family will be his number one priority…I know it will be."

"You're right. It will be. He will rush home every night to get home to you and the babies," Kathy says as she reaches across the table and pats Linka's hand.

"I know you are right. I know he is thrilled about becoming a father and I know he will be the best father ever. I never pictured anyone else being the father of my children other than him. Ever since we were teenagers, I knew…it was him or no one. I need him. He is my life."

"And you are his…I have never seen him so happy. When he left the Planeteers, he was miserable. I just thought it was his school work getting to him. He had been out of school for so long, it took a while for him to get used to the work load, but he threw himself into his school work; never went out, stayed in his room and studied all night, had his books and notes sitting in front of him every morning before class as he ate breakfast…I thought he was being a good student, but now I realize, he was trying to get his mind off something…or more specifically some_**one**_. My son, the biggest flirt I've ever known, was no longer going out on dates, turning down invitations from his friends to go out, and hardly ever smiled. Come to think of it, the happiest I ever saw him during that whole time was once a year, when he'd get a birthday card from a certain Russian beauty."

Linka smiles as she remembered how much thought she'd put into picking his card; should she get a funny one, or a serious, sentimental one? How she'd spend hours typing a letter to him, but the length of the letter, which ended up being more like a note, did not reflect the amount of time she spent writing it. She would write a paragraph, re-read it, think about it, and delete it. So many times, she would reveal to him that she was living in New York, going to school at NYU, give him her number and suggest that they get together for coffee sometime, or lunch, or dinner, or a movie…but every time, she'd erase it. In the end, she decided that a hand written note was much more personal...and it looked longer than the three lines that the typed document ended up being. She often considered if she should spray some of her perfume on the paper, just like she'd seen in the movies when lovers were apart...except they weren't lovers, they weren't even a couple...they were just apart. So she'd just sign the note, "Love, Linka xox" and hoped that was ok.

Kathy continues.

"One day, I was putting away some laundry in his room and when I opened one of his drawers, I found every card and every letter...I didn't read them of course, I just opened one of the cards to see who it was from...I didn't need to open the others to know that they were all from you. He'd saved all your cards and letters. It was then that I realized that my boy didn't just have a teenage crush on the fellow Planeteer that he spoke so fondly of…he was in love with her…and he was missing her terribly. I wondered if perhaps you two were a couple, but just weren't telling anyone and trying to maintain a long distance relationship. One day I asked him why you two never made arrangements to visit each other like he had with the other Planeteers. When he said, he didn't want to suggest such a thing because you'd probably had a boyfriend by now, I knew that you two weren't together and he was pining away for someone he couldn't have. I hoped and prayed that he would find someone else to take his mind off you and he would find happiness again…or better yet, that you two would find your way back to each other. I prayed the most for that. I was starting to give up hope…but when things are meant to be…"

"…it will all work out in the end…sometimes it just takes time," Linka finishes.

"Exactly."

"And I believe with all my heart Kathy that your son and I were destined to be together and _NOTHING_ can ever tear us apart."

"Then you've answered your own questions Dear. Everything will be ok."

"Thank you Kathy. This talk has been very enlightening."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need to talk, you know I'm always here for you," Kathy says as she stands up and gives Linka a hug.

"Da, I know…and that is very comforting."

The two women resume their lunch, changing the subject to happier topics, passing the time with talks of baby planning and preparations, Kathy giving motherly advice and Linka happily taking it. She was much happier now than she was in the morning and was eagerly anticipating the moment Wheeler came home. There was a lot she needed and wanted to tell him.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Wheeler arrives home to find Linka and his mother finishing up their lunch in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Ma."

"Hello Dear…oh my will you look at the time. My soaps are about to start. Thank you for lunch Linka. You will have to give me your Borshch recipe!"

Wheeler crinkles his nose and then straightens out his expression when Linka looks over at him after his mother leaves. He tries to break the ice with a joke.

"Hey, just cuz you're mad at me doesn't mean you need to poison my mom!"

Linka gives him a half smile.

"She liked it…and I am not mad at you. Not anymore…and before, I was upset with you, but not for the reasons you think."

Wheeler smiles, relieved that he's out of the dog house…for now. Just for a few seconds until he tells her his news.

"I don't want to fight with you Babe."

"I do not want to fight with you either."

They stand there in silence, both thinking about how they are going to say what they have to say next.

"We need to talk," They both say at the same time and then chuckle.

In no hurry to have Linka mad at him again so soon, Wheeler defers to her.

"You go first," he says.

"I know that your desire to work was not because you were eager to get away from me or the babies…that was the hormones talking and it was irrational. I know it is your pride that makes you think you need to provide for your family…but my point was…and perhaps I could have done a better job in getting that point across…it is more important for you to be ALIVE for me and the babies than it is for you to bring home a paycheck. If for some reason, my programs become obsolete and are no longer needed and we could no longer afford to live like this, I would not care if we had to live in a one bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, as long as I had you and the kids."

"I know…it's not about the money," Wheeler walks up to Linka and holds her face in his hands. "You mean more to me than anything…If someone would've told me 10 years ago that I'd have the opportunity to spend my whole life with you, every minute of every day with you, not working, just helping to raise our family, I would've jumped at the chance because it would've meant that I'd be with you."

Linka smiles up at him.

"But you'd get sick of me…I know it. And I couldn't stand our relationship turning into the constant bickering of people who can't stand the sight or sound of each other, like some couples become."

"That will not happen. Not when couples are in love…they are accepting and tolerant of each other's irritating behaviors. Yes, you are annoying and frustrating…you always have been! Since the day I meat you I could not decide whether or not I loved you or hated you. I have since decided that I love you…more than anything. Now more than ever and that love does not decrease…it only increases with each day…with each new annoying thing that you do! I love everything about you."

Wheeler smiles at her and kisses her forehead, then he moves his hands to the sides of her expanding belly and rubs them over it.

"Maybe that's the case now…when we're all we have, but now you'll have these little ones to love. It's just not you and me anymore…it's our little bugs. I already love them so much and they're not even here yet! I can't imagine what it's gonna be like when they're here. I know I'm gonna experience a whole new feeling of love, one that I never thought possible…not just for them, but for you too."

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his head downwards to rest against hers.

"And I for you."

"I just…I never had a role model to look up to when I was growing up. I spent my life saying I _**didn't**_ want to be like my dad. Now I have the opportunity to be a good role model for my kids. To be someone they can look up to and say 'I wanna be like my daddy.' I didn't even know what my dad did at work. I just knew that he was never home. I had all these illusions that he was doing something top secret, something that kept him at work until late at night. It wasn't until I got older that I figured out that he was never home because he was going out to the bar after work…and I still didn't know what he was doing from 9-5…I just knew that from 5-whenever, he drank. I want my kids to know what I do and ask me what cool things I did at work when I get home. I want them to want me to come to career day at school and tell all their friends what I do, and I want them to be proud of me."

"Because what I do is nothing for them to be proud of?" She asks, but not intending to be confrontational.

"NO! That's not what I meant. Of course what you do is great! I meant both of us would be at career day. I just don't want them thinking that I don't do anything. September 11th changed me Linka…If it weren't for that, who knows what career path I would've chosen. Maybe I'd be a teacher, or an accountant, have a boring desk job that I hated…But I like where I ended up…I loved my job. It reminded me of what I'd done all those years as a Planeteer…getting justice for those that can't get it for themselves. And now I have the opportunity to work on the federal level…to do intelligence analysis…to keep an eye on the terrorists that attacked my country…my CITY. I can protect my fellow countrymen, people in other countries…my family. It wasn't just Americans that died in those planes and in those buildings. I want to make sure my kids never have to watch something like that unfold on TV or in their hometown and be scared. That's why I wanted to go back to work, not because I wanted to leave you here alone with the babies."

"Then you should do it," Linka says quietly.

"Huh?" He asks, clearly confused because he was expecting an argument. He still had more points to make to the counterpoints he was expecting her to make, but it didn't look like he needed them.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to feel useful. But I want you to come home after work at a decent time. I want you to have dinner with us, play with the kids, read them bed time stories, and then I want to sit on the couch, curled up with you and talk, or watch TV until it is time for bed, and then I want to lock that bedroom door and have you all to myself for the rest of the night until we fall asleep in each others' arms. Promise me that?"

"Of course! I want those things too. I promise. I won't be working late or leaving town. I've already made that clear to Captain Thomas that that's not the kinda job I want. And he said I wouldn't be doing that. I'd be analyzing stuff and then passing the information along to other agents who would be handling the field work."

"Then call Captain Thomas and tell him you have changed your mind and would like to accept the offer with his friend at the FBI."

"Uhh…"

"It is not too late is it? Your father told me you were going to see Captain Thomas to turn down the job and I felt really guilty because I knew you were just trying to remain active and continue doing a job that you love and are obviously very good at."

"Uhh, no it's not too late."

"Then call him," Linka encourages.

"I…don't…need to."

"Why not? Should you not let him know as soon as possible so that the job is not offered to anyone else."

"It won't be."

"How can you be so sure?" She asks.

"Umm, because…I…already took it."

"Oh."

Wheeler waited for Linka to say more, but she didn't. He tried to read the expression on her face, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he says.

She walks away.

"Linka? Linka, wait!"

He catches up to her just as she reaches the stairway. He reaches out and grabs her hand to stop her.

"Hey, I thought you said you were ok with this?!"

"That was before I knew that even though you knew that I did not want you to do it, you STILL went behind my back and did it anyway without discussing it with me."

"But you just said you reconsidered."

"And what if I had not?! What if you came home, and I still did not want you to take that job? It would not have mattered because you took it! You made a major decision that affects all of us…you, me, and the babies…without any regard for my feelings and how this affects me!" She yells.

"Calm down Babe, it'll be ok. Yes, I made a huge decision without you...but maybe I knew deep down that you'd already reconsidered...maybe it's that connection that we have...I knew you'd be ok with it...that you'd support me."

"OH PLEASE JASON! THAT IS THE BIGGEST LOAD OF CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Ok, it was stupid of me to accept the job without talking to you first, but I keep telling you this job isn't what you think. It won't be dangerous at all! I talked to Cap, I talked to the director of the New York FBI field office…I won't be travelling, I won't be out going on any busts, I'll be at a desk analyzing information as it comes in, putting the clues together and then passing it off to the field agents who will be getting all the glory! It's a freakin' desk job!" He says unhappily.

"Why would you want to put yourself in danger? Who cares about who gets the credit, or the 'glory'? Why would you want to risk not coming home to me and the children? I thought your father talked some sense into you. I thought you had grown up and were done needing excitement. You are not a single guy anymore Jason Wheeler! You have a wife and TWO children now. You have other responsibilities that you need to consider. I am glad you only have a 'freakin' desk job.' It means I will not ever have to explain to my children why their daddy went to work one day and never came home like my grandmother had to explain to Mishka and me!" She's now crying and not even trying to stop her tears from falling.

Wheeler can't stand to see her cry, but when he tries to pull her to him to comfort her, she pulls away.

"Babe, don't do this. You're over reacting and getting yourself all worked up. I'm not going to take any unnecessary risks. I'm not saying I need danger…I just want a little excitement. I'm sure I'll have some interesting cases to work on, but sitting at a desk all day is going to take some getting used to. And as for my dad, why would I listen to him?"

"So you do not end up like him!"

"Captain Thomas has my best interest in mind more than my dad does! Dad's just trying to dish out advice so he can feel like he's helping. Well, it's too little, too late," Wheeler says angrily.

"Captain Thomas has _HIS_ best interest in mind. He wants you out there solving crimes…even if it is not for his department, it is for his friend. Your father wants you home with your family so that you do not miss out on watching your children grow up like he did. He is the one with your best interest in mind…and mine and the babies'. **He** cares about your family…not your precious Captain Thomas. Your father will be spending more time with your children just like my grandfather spent more time with me than my father did!"

"That man WILL NOT be spending more time with my kids than me!" Wheeler yells.

"AT LEAST HE WILL BE HOME! AT LEAST HE WILL BE AROUND TO PLAY WITH THE KIDS, TO GIVE ME A BREAK!!! YOU WILL BE HOME JUST IN TIME FOR ME TO FEED THEM AND THEN PUT THEM TO BED! YOU WILL HAVE NO TIME TO INTERACT WITH THEM AND…" Linka gasps and grabs her side, doubling over in pain.

Wheeler is seething until he sees his wife clutching her side and slowly lowering herself to sit on the stairs.

"Linka, what's wrong?" He asks as he rushes to her side.

"I…I do not know…I think…it might be…nyet, it cannot be…" she cries out in pain as another shooting pain over takes her. "…a contraction."

"No…you can't be having a contraction. It's way too early!"

"I do not know what it is…but something is wrong. Call Dr. Walsh and see if she thinks I need to go to the hospital," Linka says as she grits her teeth against the pain.

"Forget that. I'm calling an ambulance and then Dr. Walsh. She can meet us at the hospital."

Wheeler pulls out his phone and calls 911 and then calls Linka's doctor and explains what's happening.

"Call your parents," Linka says.

"What? Why? What are they gonna do?"

"They are going to be alarmed when they see the ambulance pull up, and I am sure they will want to know what is going on…after all, THEY care about me and the babies," she stands up and walks away from him.

"Hey! That's not fair! I care about you and the babies more than anything…now, will you sit down? What if you pass out? I don't want to fight anymore Linka…just sit down until the paramedics get here. I'll call mom and dad," he says with concern as he puts his arm around her waist to help support her.

She clutches her side once again and braces herself for more pain.

"You care about your stupid career more than your family!"

She doesn't mean what she's saying, she's hurt, angry, and in excruciating pain. The words keep coming out of her mouth though before she has a chance to stop them. Saying them takes her mind off the pain...off the thoughts that something could be terribly wrong. So she continues to rant at him.

"It does not matter anyway. You can go back to your job. You will not have to worry about the babies and me holding you back."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're gonna leave me if I go back to work?"

"Nyet…I may not be here to stop you," she says before letting out a pain filled scream.

He tries to hold her, to sooth her, hugging her to his side and pressing his lips to her temple.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you before...My mother! This is how she died!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I had planned for this chapter to be much longer (about 900 more words) but this wonderful website won't let me save anything more than this. First it won't let me upload the document, so I copy and paste, then it won't save the second portion to what I copied and pasted. Good news is, there will be another chapter coming up soon. So sorry it's so short, send hatemail to the website! Or just wait patiently for the next part!

* * *

Wheeler can't believe he's forgotten what Linka told him when they first found out they were having twins…her mother gave birth to twin boys prematurely. The twins died and then her mother died shortly afterwards from complications. Could the same thing really be happening? No. He couldn't think like that. Instead, his thoughts were much darker.

"This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Baby," he says as he holds her in his arms. "Just breathe with me…concentrate on breathing. Take a deep breath, but whatever you do, don't push. Deep breath in…and out. Again."

He continues coaching her through breathing.

"How do you know all this?" She asks through clenched teeth as another sharp pain hits her.

"Training for the academy. We had to go through some medical training, first aid and such…you'd be surprised how many women deliver babies in cars or places other than the hospital…but that's not gonna happen now. You're not gonna have these babies anywhere but a hospital…and you sure as hell ain't gonna have 'em this soon." He bends down and caresses her bulging belly. "You hear me kids? You're not ready yet. I know you're anxious to meet your mommy and me, and we're excited to meet you too, but you're not done cookin' yet. You gotta stay put for a few more months. You gotta give us a chance to get out there and buy stuff for your room! We haven't even picked out a theme for the nursery!"

"Jason! Linka! Are you ok?!" Kathy says as she comes rushing in.

"I tried to keep her away until the paramedics got here, but I couldn't. Sorry," Joe says.

"It is ok. I could use all the support I can…AH!" She winces in pain, bends at the waist, and carefully lowers herself to the floor. "I'm losing my babies!"

"Where'da hell are those damn paramedics?" Joe asks.

"Will you calm down?! You're upsetting Linka!" Wheeler snaps. "This is why I didn't want you and Ma over here! You're over reacting!"

"Maybe you're not reacting enough!" Joe yells back. "This isn't just some broad on the subway that you were the first on the scene to respond to…this is YOUR WIFE…YOUR BABIES!"

"I KNOW THAT! NOW WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?! YELLING IS WHAT STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS!"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT! RIGHT NOW!" Kathy shocks them all by shouting. "What do you mean 'yelling is what started this'?

"Go ahead Wheeler, tell them. Tell them you took the job without a second thought about me or the babies."

"Jason!" His mother exclaims. "How could you?"

"Because he's a damn fool! That's how!" Joe offers.

"Oh yeah, cuz you're a great example of what a good father should be! You got alotta nerve trying to act like you know it all!"

"Will you both stop it?!" Kathy scolds. "I hear the ambulance outside. Joe, go let them in."

The paramedics load Linka into the ambulance and rush her to the hospital, Wheeler riding with her and Kathy and Joe following behind.

* * *

To Be Continued...

If I can get a second chapter up tonight, I will...it now, it's because the website won't let me!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the second part of what I wanted to post the other night! Sorry it took longer than expected. Just went back to work after having 10 days off (most of it was spent writing!) and when I got home, I wasn't in the mood to do anything...but I should've known that CP fic would've made it all better!

* * *

Doctor Walsh is waiting for Linka upon arrival and immediately begins ordering tests that are to be run. Linka is sedated to help keep her calm. Wheeler is wishing he could get something to help calm him as well. The best he can do is sit there next to her and hold her hand. He lays his head down on the bed, presses his lips to her knuckles, and then buries his head in the matress in an attempt to muffle his guilt ridden sobs.

Hours later, Linka begins to wake up and Wheeler is at her side, clasping her hand in his and brushing the hair away from her face. He quickly wipes away the tears on his own face. He tries to remove the evidence of his crying because he doesn't want to upset her. He needs to be strong enough for the both of them.

"Hey Babe, how are you feelin'?" He asks.

"Tired. Where am I?"

"The hospital…don't you remember?"

She then takes in his bloodshot and puffy eyes and realizes he's been crying.

"Bozhe Moy! The babies?! Did I…are they…?"

"As far as I know, they're fine!" He rushes to reassure her. "The Doctor hasn't been back yet, so I'm just gonna assume you're fine. They're fine. Everyone is fine…except me."

"You do not look fine."

"I'm an idiot. I'm sorry."

"You do not need to apologize…I knew you were in idiot when I married you," she jokes. "But you are MY idiot, and I would not have it any other way. I love you."

He smiles weakly.

"I love you too."

"So what is wrong, if I am fine and the babies are fine, and we already knew you were an idiot…"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about all the things you said."

Linka stops to think, but can't remember.

"I do not remember what all was said, but I can assure you that what was said was said in hurt, anger, and pain…and I did not mean it."

"Maybe not…but something made you say it…so obviously you were thinking it. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…or the babies. I was really scared."

"Me too…that is why I said things I should not have."

"I just want to forget this day ever happened," he says.

"Maybe you should ask the doctor for whatever she gave me! Do they know what is wrong with me?"

"No, they ran some tests but haven't been back with the results. But Doctor Walsh kept telling me not to worry. It probably just seemed worse than it really was. She had an idea of what was causing it, but was going to hold off on her diagnosis until she got the results of all the tests she ran."

Just then, Dr. Walsh comes into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. I have some questions…first of all, how are you feeling?"

"A little out of it at the moment," Linka says. "Did the test results show anything?"

"There's nothing that indicates that the babies were in any distress. Everything in there is fine and in tact…I was able to finally get a good look at the babies and can definitely tell you the sex if you want to know…do you?"

Wheeler and Linka share a look, both trying to read the other.

"I do not want to know…but if you want to, she can tell you," Linka says.

"No, I wanna be surprised too. We'll just do the nursery in a neutral theme…like the Yankees."

"The Yankees?! What if they are girls?!"

"What? Are you saying girls can't like baseball? That's very sexist of you Babe. I think a pin-stripe nursery would be cool."

"How about we discuss nursery themes later? We still have plenty of time," Linka says.

"Ok. So then Doc, the answer is no thanks. We don't want to know. Just as long as they're healthy," Wheeler says.

"They are…everything is progressing as it should be," Dr. Walsh says.

"Well then, what caused her to be in so much pain?" Wheeler asks.

"Now that all the tests have ruled out anything serious…I think I may have an idea, but just need to confirm it. That's why I need to ask some questions. This might be a little embarrassing and personal…"

"Is it because we had sex last night?" Wheeler asks anxiously. "Do we need to stop?"

"Wheeler!"

Dr. Walsh chuckles.

"No Wheeler, that wasn't the cause of the pain and you don't need to stop."

"Not for medical reasons anyway," Linka jokingly warns him. "Now be quiet and let the doctor ask her questions. I am sure she has other things she needs to do."

"You're my number one priority right now Linka…I'm not leaving until I figure out what's causing your pain and then fixing it…Now, when was the last time you had a bowel movement?"

"HA!" Wheeler laughs.

"Grow up Wheeler!" Then she thinks about the doctor's question. "I…I can not really remember…I do not really pay attention or take note of such…occurrences."

"Understandable…that's more of a 'guy thing' right?" Dr. Walsh says as both women look at Wheeler who has a guilty look on his face. "Would you say it's been more than three or four days."

"Yes…maybe longer."

"Excellent. Then I think we found your problem. I'm going to send a nurse in here with something for you. Give that some time to kick in and once it works, we'll see if you're no longer feeling any discomfort, and if not, you can go home."

"Thank you doctor," Linka says.

Once Dr. Walsh leaves the room, Wheeler can no longer hold in his laughter.

"It is not funny!"

"I knew you were anal, but this is ridiculous!"

"Shut up!" She tries to say with a straight face, but soon, she joins him in his laughter.

"Wait, I have one more…I always knew you were full of crap…"

"Wheeler, if you do not stop with the jokes, you will be sleeping on the couch."

"Ok, ok, I'm done. I'm just glad it wasn't anything more serious than just a common pregnancy problem," he says as he leans down to kiss her forehead.

"Da, me too."

"I'm gonna go find mom and dad and tell them they can go home now, everything is fine."

"DO NOT tell them what was wrong."

"I won't. I'll just say you're fine and so are the babies…Indigestion...I'll blame it on the Borsch! But what about us? Are we fine?"

"We will be. We will talk more when we get home."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas was only a week away and has arrived sooner than Linka wanted.

"I am not ready for Christmas at all!" Linka complains.

"I am! All that food! It's too bad Thanksgiving and Christmas are only a month a part…two big feasts in two months' time…and then we have to wait 10 more months until the next one! Well, I guess there's Easter…but that's still pretty early in the year…"

"Of course you are ready! You do not have to do anything except show up at the dinner table. What did you get your parents? Your grandparents? Your friends? The neighbors?"

"Nothing…I was only planning on buying for you…and I'm done with that."

"Exactly. I have to do ALL the shopping. We have to get something for your parents. And since we are going to your grandparents' we have to get them something as well, and then gifts for any other people's houses that we are invited to…your Aunt and Uncle have invited us over for Lasagna dinner on Christmas Eve, then the Morrises across the street want us to come over on the 23rd for a neighborhood holiday party…I still have to get the presents for the Planeteers into the mail and they will still most likely not get there before Christmas, but I just DO NOT feel like doing anything! And that is not like me at all. I never put things off until the last minute, and yet here, I am, a few days before Christmas, and not ready for it at all! I do not want to go out in public looking like this, plus, it is freezing outside and I do not have a coat that fits! And it seems silly to buy a new winter coat that will be too big for me next winter…**AND** I still have to get your present, but I am exhausted," she sighs heavily when her rant ends.

He stands up and rests his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't need to worry about getting me a present. You've already given me the three best presents I could've ever received…these two," he says as he moves his hands down her arms and then puts them on each side of her expanding belly. Then he leans forward and softly brushes his lips against hers. "And you, the one thing that I've always wanted…It's been a good year."

He kisses her once more, this time a little more thoroughly.

"How do you manage to do that?"

"Well, I just pucker up and once contact is made, let my lips do all the work, occasionally the tongue will get involved…"

"NOT THAT!" She says as she swats at him.

"Oh. Do what?"

"When I am mad and frustrated, especially at you, you say or do something that makes me forget all about those feelings and replaces them with all new emotions."

"I wish I could say that it's because I've had a lot of practice, but I guess it's from when we were kids."

"When we were kids? You never defused an argument like that when we were kids!" She points out.

"I know…see how quickly things would've gotten resolved if you would've given me a shot back then?" He jokes. "But instead, after a fight, I would spend my time trying to figure out how to make things right. What to say…but I'd always end up imagining how I would _**show**_ you how sorry I was. Now I finally get to."

"Eventually, it will grow old and I will grow accustomed to it and no longer fall for your charm!"

"I doubt that…because I don't plan on you being mad at me very often, so I won't be using it that much," he smiles slyly. "I have something for you…I was going to wait until tonight to give it to you, but now seems like as good a time as any. Be right back."

Wheeler goes out to the garage and gets his gift for her out of his hiding place and then returns and holds up a small gift bag.

"Happy Anniversary," he says.

"Thank you…but it is not our anniversary…we have not been married a year, and it is not the anniversary of the day we became a couple?"

"But it IS the anniversary of the day I proposed. Last year after we re-joined the Planeteers, we came back to New York to warn Captain Thomas to go get a check-up, to pack up my apartment and terminate my lease, and you were going to sell your place. I brought you home a few days before Christmas, introduced you to my parents, and asked you to marry me. And then you had a temporary lapse in judgment, said yes, and we decided to keep your house as our future love nest!"

She laughs at his version of the story.

"Ah yes, I remember…except it was not a temporary lapse in judgment, it was the easiest and best decision I have ever made!" She says as she kisses him. "Now give me my present!"

He hands the bag to her and she eagerly opens it, pulling out a glass ornament that says "Our First Christmas" with their names and the year engraved in it.

"Oh Wheeler! This is so sweet! I love it!" She grabs his hand and pulls him along with her. "Come, we must find a perfect spot for it on the tree."

Once she finds a prominent place for it at the front of the tree, she hangs it up and they both admire it.

"Do you like it?" He asks as he wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I love it! It is my favorite ornament on the tree."

"Good. Now, I want you to go upstairs, put the shower on massage, get nice and relaxed, put on that new plush robe, climb into bed, read a book, watch TV, or take a nap. I'm gonna go into town, pick up some bottles of wine for all the houses we've been invited to, find something for Ma and Pop, get gift cards to nice restaurants for the neighbors, and then I'll drop the Planeteers' gifts off at the post office and send them Next Day Priority Airmail. And what did you have in mind for Sophie and Niki? I'll stop by the mall or whatever store I need to and get it for them," he says as he begins rubbing her shoulders and then whispers suggestively in her ear, "And then I'm going to come home and massage away all the aches that the shower couldn't relieve."

She turns and looks at him.

"Chyort voz'mi, you _**are**_ good."

"I know…now, what were you going to get for Sophie and Niki?"

"Something from Victoria's Secret."

"HA! Good one…but seriously?"

"That is seriously. Sophie's fiancé is finished with his tour of duty and will be home in a few days. And Niki is very serious about Jake, says he's 'the one.' I thought it would be nice if I got them something that both members of the couple would enjoy."

"Ok, maybe we can order that stuff online, pay the extra shipping for next day delivery?!"

"Just get them a gift card Yankee! They can pick out whatever they want, but also they have these little gift baskets…with things like lotion and body spray in them. Sophie likes jasmine and Niki likes vanilla bean."

"Yeah, I know. Petrosky can't smell anything vanilla without getting…worked up."

"Really?!"

"Yep, vanilla ice cream, vanilla cupcakes, and vanilla flavored coffee…kinda like I get when I smell apple cinnamon," he says with a wink. "Ok, I think I got that. I'll see you in a few hours."

He kisses her goodbye and is on his way.

* * *

After making all his other purchase, and picking up a winter coat for Linka, Wheeler saves his trip to Victoria's Secret for last. As much as he likes looking at women's lingerie, going into stores with it everywhere made him uncomfortable. He felt like all the other women in there and the employees were looking at him. Fortunately, since it was Christmas, he wasn't alone. There were quite a few other men in the store as well.

"Can I help you?" One of the sales girls asks Wheeler as he looks over the gift sets Linka mentioned.

"Umm, my wife is pregnant so I'm just looking for stuff for her friends."

The girl looks at him with a shocked expression.

"Oh, uh…no…my wife doesn't feel like shopping, so I'm picking stuff up for _HER_ to give to her friends, not for me to give them. I just need two of these and two gift cards."

"Why not get a third gift set for your wife? I hear that skin can get dry and itchy from the stretching. This lotion is moisturizing. There's also bubble bath, body wash, body spray and massage oil in there."

"Oh yeah? That's a good idea," Wheeler says.

The sales girl catches Wheeler looking at one of the garments and sees another sales opportunity.

"Isn't that the prettiest shade of green?" She asks, noting the dark teal satin. "It's a perfect color for a Christmas gift."

"Uh, yeah…My wife would kill me if I bought that though…she's not too fond of her body at the moment, even though I try my best to reassure her she's beautiful…did I mention we're having twins?"

"Oh how lovely! Maybe you can get it for her to wear after the babies are born? I don't want to get too personal, but my sister wouldn't let her husband anywhere near her after she had her baby…long after everything was all healed and they were cleared to get back to…you know."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Well, it wasn't just the soreness of the labor…she wasn't happy with her body. She didn't feel attractive at all…and her husband wasn't very understanding. She thought he only wanted sex because it had been so long, not because he found her attractive. Maybe if you picked up a couple of these for her, it would help her to feel beautiful…and wanted. What color eyes does your wife have?"

"Uh, it depends…they change with what she's wearing…blue or green."

"I bet this red one will really make them look blue," she suggests.

"Yeah, definitely," Wheeler says as he pictures Linka in the garment.

"Oh, and this dark blue one…what color hair does she have?"

"Blonde."

"Oh yes! This would be perfect for a blonde."

Although Wheeler had a feeling she would have said that no matter what color he said her hair was, he couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, she always looks good in blue."

"And I bet this lavender would bring out the green in her eyes."

"Ya think?"

"Yes, and this light aqua would be a perfect blend between the two colors."

"Ok…yeah. I'll take 'em all. It'll be a nice present for her after the babies are born."

The clerk rings Wheeler up and he leaves, completely finished with all the shopping, and ready to make his way back home.

"I didn't know you had a sister," one of the other sales girls says.

"I don't…but I just took a $140 sale and turned it into $510!"

"You're a snake!" The other girl laughs!

"Tis the season for scamming clueless husbands!" She says proudly.

* * *

Wheeler arrives home with all the purchases and puts them away, putting Linka's in his secret hiding place. He quietly walks upstairs to their room where he finds her asleep on top of their bed, wearing a big plush robe that someone had bought each of them as a wedding present. He moves to sit beside her on the bed and carefully pulls at the belt of the robe and slowly pushes the terrycloth fabric open. He braces his hands on either side of her and leans forward to press his lips against her stomach, placing kisses along the mound. He realizes she's awake when she puts her hand on his head and buries her fingers in his hair. He begins moving up her torso, thoroughly kissing every inch possible, and what his lips aren't brushing across, his hands are.

Her hands are also busy tugging at his shirt trying to remove it. Once she successfully gets it off, he brings his lips to hers.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty…I got a surprise for you."

"I know…I have been thinking about it ever since you left."

"No, not that…well, eventually, but first…massage," he says as he reaches into the bag sitting next to the bed and pulls out the gift set and hands her the massage oil.

"Oooh, I like the way you think Yankee."

"Believe me Babe, this is just as much for me as it is for you!" He says with a wink as he pours the oil into his hands and begins rubbing to warm it up. He moves down to her feet and smoothes his hands over her legs and begins massaging the arches of her feet.

"Mmm…That feels so nice."

"Your ankles are looking a little swollen. Is it getting harder to walk?" He asks.

"Da…everything is hurting. I cannot stand as long as I used to, I cannot walk as much, even walking up the steps is a chore. I was thinking of just staying downstairs all the time and sleeping on the sofa sleeper."

"That's insane. You'll kill your back on that! I'll carry you upstairs every night if I have to, or you could just stay up here for the next few months and I'll bring everything you need to you!"

"My own personal slave?"

"You got it Babe."

"Or you could just do this."

"I could."

"Every night?"

"Twice if you'd like," he says.

"I think I like that plan better than being stuck on one floor for the next three months."

"Me too," he leers as his hands move further up, along her calves and to her thighs.

He lies down next to her, puts his hand on her hip and gently nudges her.

"Roll onto your side," he whispers in her ear.

She does as he says and relaxes as his hands work at her lower back before moving up her spine to rub her shoulders, then down her arms.

"Feel good?"

"Da."

His lips follow the same path that his hands took. He nuzzles his nose into her hair as he drapes his arm over her and just holds her to him. He lazily runs his hand in circles over her stomach, rubbing in the residual oil that was left on his hand. His hand slowly makes its way upwards.

"Your ankles aren't the only things that are swollen…I like it," he murmurs against her neck.

"Of course you do. Unfortunately, _**I**_ am the one who has to suffer through the soreness."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better? This perhaps?" He teases.

She gasps as he resumes his massage, rolling her onto her back to give himself better access.

He covers her lips with his to absorb her whimpers of delight. She reaches down and fumbles with the button and zipper of his jeans and pushes them down off his hips. He pulls them down the rest of the way and kicks them off.

She brushes her hand across his cheek.

"Wheeler…"

"You're beautiful."

"You are lying," she replies.

"I'd never lie to you…I can't…you can always tell when I'm lying…and you know I'm not. I mean every word. You've never looked more beautiful than you do now."

Her eyes begin to water and she shows her thanks by pulling him down to kiss him.

"I know you mean it…I just cannot believe that you would think so. I am huge and disgusting," she says.

"I love every inch of you. And you're not disgusting."

"I could have my own gravitational pull!"

"Then that would explain why I can't tear myself away from you," he says as he lowers himself to kiss her. "I'm still very attracted to you, and I always will be...I'll prove it."

He slips his boxers off, removing the final barrier between them and showing her that she is and always will be the center of his universe.

"Ya tebya lyublyu Yankee."

"I love you too Babe."

* * *

To Be Continued...I was going to go from the previous chapter onto the births, but then I realized that if I skipped Christmas, I would've missed their first Christmas together, and Jimjamrn and LouiseX encouraged the holiday chapters. If I had planned better, this would've been out at Christmas time, but I suck at planning ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

The day before Christmas Eve, Wheeler and Linka had just returned from a get together with the neighbors.

"That wasn't as painful as I thought it would be," Wheeler says as he joins her on the couch.

"Nyet, it was actually quite nice. Not a single person asked to touch my stomach!"

"Don't worry, they'll more than make up for it at my aunt and uncle's place tomorrow, and then again at Gram and Pap's on Christmas…it'll be like Thanksgiving all over again."

"Da, I know."

Wheeler can sense the discomfort in her voice.

"Why don't we skip Christmas Eve and Christmas…let's stay in…just the two of us, err, four of us!" He suggests.

"We cannot do that. It will be anti-social."

"Not if we say we're going to be out of town."

"Lie?"

"'Lie' is such a dirty word…but yeah…we can tell them that we're going out of town…one last vacation before the babies arrive."

"And you think your parents will tell this lie for us?"

"My parents will believe the same thing! We can just stay inside, lock ourselves away from the rest of the world, and just spend the holidays alone together."

"That sounds nice…but your family…they are expecting us, they will be disappointed…"

"It's our first Christmas as husband and wife. They'll understand," he pleads and he knows she is wavering. She just needs a little more convincing so he brushes her hair away and nuzzles his nose against her ear while lightly brushing his lips across her neck. "And we can just light the fire in the fireplace, drink hot chocolate, and do this…and more…no where to go, no interruptions…just two days of no holiday stress…and this."

He lays back on the couch, pulling her down with him as they kiss.

"So where are we going to tell them that we are going?" She asks between kisses.

"Mmm, I don't know…how 'bout a nude beach?" He suggests as he begins undoing the buttons of her shirt.

"Ok."

"Yeah?"

"Da…to the telling them we are going away, not to telling them it is a nude beach!"

"Ok, I'll leave it to you to come up with the specifics! Just make sure you tell them when we 'get home' that it was the most romantic Christmas ever!"

"Will I be lying?" She teases.

"No way! However, you may want to leave out some details…they may not be acceptable for all audiences! As a matter of fact, you might not be able to recall all the details…I'm gonna make you forget your name!" He says as he scoops her up off the couch and carries her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

"Uh yeah Ma, we won't be making it to Uncle Bill's on Christmas Eve or Gram and Pap's for Christmas."

Linka raises her head off Wheeler's bare chest and listens as he tries to explain to his mother why they won't be home for the holidays.

"Something came up last minute…an opportunity to go away…just the two of us…and since we never got a honeymoon because of Dad's surgery, we don't want to pass this chance up…with the twins going to be here in a few months, this could be our last chance to get away," he explains.

Linka doesn't like the fact that Wheeler is trying to make his mom feel guilty by bringing up their missed honeymoon due to his father's surgery. She turns her head and presses her lips to his skin in an attempt to sooth him and calm him down.

"Yeah, we'll have next year to show off our happy little family…and it'll be more fun with the kids anyway…yeah, yeah, we'll miss you too. We'll see you after the holidays…uh when are we leaving?"

He looks down at Linka for an answer, but all she does is begins kissing her way up his neck.

"Uhh, that's the thing Ma…we're already gone. We left a few hours ago…No, we didn't have time to say goodbye. Like I said, very impromptu and impulsive," he says as Linka continues to tease him. "Listen Ma, I gotta go. Linka's waiting for me."

He hangs up the phone and moves to capture Linka's lips with his.

"You're evil," he murmurs against them.

"Shut up and enjoy our honeymoon!"

"Just so you know, this is only a temporary honeymoon. We _WILL_ have a real one, just like we planned. We'll just have to baby proof the honeymoon suite!"

* * *

Christmas day has finally arrived. Wheeler and Linka spent Christmas Eve just as they'd planned, alone and together.

"Should we get out of bed today?" She asks as she snuggles in against his side, clearly in no hurry to get up.

"Yeah, I think so. We gotta exchange presents!" He says as he gets up and pulls on a pair of pajama pants with all the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning.

Linka gets out of bed, puts on a robe, and then reaches under the bed and pulls out a big wrapped box, setting it on the bed.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't get me anything!"

"I could not **NOT** get you anything."

"When did you even go out to get it?"

"I did not go out. I special ordered it online and had it shipped," she explains.

"Oooh, special ordered!"

"Da…but it is not something that is JUST for you…you probably will get no use out of it at all actually…now that I think about it, it is probably an awful present for you…I should have just got it, but not for you…it is stupid to give to you…you will get no use out of it whatsoever…"

"Whoa Babe, slow down!"

"What?"

"Stop! Whatever it is, if you thought of me when you saw it, I'm sure I'll love it!"

"Can I give it to you before you give me mine? That way, it will not look so bad, me giving you a horrible present after you have undoubtedly gotten me something amazing."

"Stop being so hard on yourself and you give me too much credit. Mind is kinda lame. I was just sort of browsing when I came across this," he says as he produces a small box from his underwear drawer. "See, your box is bigger than mine…you've already done better than me!"

"Well, open it. Might as well get it over with," she says as she pushes the box across the bed towards him.

"It's heavier than I thought!"

He rips off the paper and opens the box. He pulls out the long wooden plaque and reads it aloud,

"'All Because Two People Fell In Love,' Aww Babe, this is beautiful. I love it."

Their wedding picture is centered above the phrase and there are two blank spaces below the phrase to add the pictures of the kids.

"But it is not really something you can use…I should have put more thought into it…"

"Are you kidding?! I don't think you could've possibly put any more thought into it! I don't really need anything I can use! I have everything I need. But this is something that I'll always cherish because it's so true. And I think I have the perfect place for it…if you agree?"

"It is your present…you can put it where ever you please," she says.

"Ok then…I think it would look perfect hanging up in the nursery."

Linka smiles and hugs him.

"Da that would be perfect!"

He returns her hug and kisses the top of her head.

"You're perfect, and so is my present! And now mine seems kinda inadequate."

"I will be the judge of that," she says as she holds out her hand for her present.

She unwraps it and opens the box.

"Bozhe moy Yankee! It is beautiful."

She pulls out the heart shaped necklace and holds it up.

"It's a locket…one side per kid."

She laughs and says,

"We both got each other something picture related! We are so perfect for each other!"

"Yes, we are! Great minds think alike! Merry First Christmas Wife!"

"Merry First Christmas Husband!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I guess the upside to me missing work this week because of kidney stones is that I had lots of time to work on catching up on my writing and proof reading, hence all the updates! I just want to get these stories over with! I feel like I've been working on them forever!

* * *

"COME ON LINKA! THE BALL IS GONNA DROP IN FIVE HOURS!" Wheeler calls up from the bottom of the stairs.

"THEN WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO GET THERE!" She yells back from their bedroom.

He climbs the steps and stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Not if you keep trying on every outfit you own!"

"Nothing looks good on me," she complains.

"Everything looks good on you. You could wear a burlap sack and it would look good. Remember that time Blight shrunk us and all you had on was a ripped piece of fabric?"

"Da."

"That scrap of clothing looked like it was ready for a runway in Milan when you had it on."

"Stop."

"No, I'm serious," he assures her.

"Maybe you should just go to the party without me…it is not like I will be drinking champagne."

"I'm not going without you. These are YOUR friend's remember?!"

"Jacob will be there…and I thought they were your friends now too!"

"They are…but I'll feel weird being the single guy! So if you don't go, I don't go…and I know you WANT to go. Sophie's man is home for good and I'm really looking forward to meeting him. Gotta make sure he's good enough for her!"

"Sergeant Charlie Cooper is one of the greatest guys in the world…second to you of course. He loves her…A LOT. They are so cute together…so affectionate and in love...but cute, not gross."

"Charlie? How old is he? 12?"

"He is 29. He was a computer programmer like me. He got a late start in college because he went to the Army right after high school so that they would pay for his college education. After his tour ended, he started at NYU in August of 2001. He met Sophie at orientation. A month later, September 11th happened. After that, he quit school and rejoined the Army and was sent to Afghanistan, putting his education on hold, to serve YOUR country…so try to show a little respect," she admonishes.

"Ok, ok…I was only joking."

"You two are very similar. He was inspired to rejoin the Army after 9/11 just as you were inspired to join the NYPD. I mean it...You and Jacob have to include him! I have Sophie and Niki, you have Jacob…you need to make Charlie feel welcome too! So when the three of us girls get to chatting, be sure to include him when you and Jake start talking."

"I will. It'll be nice to have another guy around to balance out all the estrogen! The teams are finally even!" He teases. "Now LET'S GOOOOO!"

* * *

They arrive at Niki and Jake's place and are immediately greeted by their hosts, who put a bottle of beer in Wheeler's hand and a glass of sparkling cider in Linka's.

"Um, I'll give this back to you Petrosky, I'm just gonna have what she's having."

"What?! It's New Years! New Years is 'Brew Years!' remember? What happened to you man?!" Petrosky whines.

"I got married and am about to be a father…and since she can't reach the pedals because she's gotta have the seat all the way back so her belly will fit…" Wheeler stops when everyone starts laughing and then he looks over at Linka who is giving him the most evil look. He concludes quietly, "…I gotta drive everywhere."

"You guys can spend the night here if you need to. We have plenty of room and are planning on making everyone that has over consumed stay the night," Niki offers.

"That's ok. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just stick with the sparkling cider," Wheeler says.

"Are Sophie and Charlie here yet?" Linka asks.

"Yeah, they just got here shortly before you! They're in the dining room getting some food. Help yourselves, it's buffet style, so grab your food and grab a seat…or maybe you just wanna pull a chair up to the table with the food! Look at you Link! You're HUUUUUUGE!"

Linka knows her friend means well, but is still not pleased with the observation.

"Da, I have noticed…but I do not eat any more than I normally would, so I will just take seat in the living room," she says as she leaves.

"You're not going to eat anything?" Wheeler asks.

"I am not hungry."

He knew that was a lie. She had a good appetite and while she'd like to believe that she doesn't eat any more than she normally would, Wheeler knows that the frequency of her meals has increased. He goes up the buffet table, and starts loading up his plate with two of everything. He finds Linka in the living room talking to Sophie and a man with a typical military haircut.

"Hey Soph, happy new year," Wheeler says as he bends down to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek. He then hands his plate to Linka and extends a hand to Sophie's companion. "You must be Charlie. I'm Wheeler. Nice to meet you. Welcome back. Thanks for everything. Glad you made it home safely. We kept her out of trouble for you."

Wheeler had just used every line he'd prepared to say when he met the infamous Charlie because he'd wanted to make good on his promise to Linka to be nice.

"Thank you. Nice meeting you too. I've heard a lot about you both…I understand I missed a beautiful wedding," Charlie says.

"The wedding was average…the bride made it beautiful," Wheeler says as he takes a seat next to Linka on the loveseat.

"Aww!" Sophie gushes.

"Bozhe moy Wheeler! Do you think you got enough food?! People are going to think that I do not feed you!"

He pulls out an extra plate from under his.

"Hold this," he says as he begins taking things from his plate and putting them onto hers.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and eat!" He says lovingly. "I know you're hungry. We haven't eaten since lunch. Forget what Niki said, she was just joking."

"I know."

"Come on, try these pierogies. Guaranteed Petrosky's mom made them…they're the best I've ever had and probably right up your Eastern European alley!" He cuts one of his pierogies in half and holds it out for Linka to eat off his fork.

"See, I told you they were too cute, but not in a gross way!" Sophie says to Charlie.

"Funny, Linka said the same thing about you two!" Wheeler replies.

"Charlie! You ready for another one?" Petrosky asks as he holds up a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I'll take another."

"Good, you're my new drinkin' buddy now that Wheeler's a family man!"

"Jake, what are you going to do when Charlie and I get married? Then you'll be the only bachelor in the group!" Sophie asks.

"I uhh…just don't get knocked up so the man can have a little bit of freedom!"

"HEY!" Wheeler interjects.

"Wrong answer Jacob! You're supposed to say you'll pop the question and join the married club!" Sophie says.

"Shh, keep your voice down! Niki'll hear you!" He replies. "Why ruin a good thing with a ball and chain?!"

Everyone laughs at his "bachelor" view of marriage...everyone but Linka.

* * *

It turns out, Wheeler's worries about not having anything to talk to Charlie about were for nothing. Charlie was a sports fan and liked all the same teams as Wheeler, so they had plenty to talk about for a few hours.

"Well, we should be going. We're going to Charlie's brother's house to watch the ball drop," Sophie says as she stands and gives Linka and Wheeler a hug goodbye.

"Ok, it was nice seeing you again Charlie. So happy to have you back!" Linka says.

"Thanks, nice seeing you too. Good to meet ya Wheeler. I'll let you know when I get those Rangers tickets and give you a call."

"Awesome. Later."

Wheeler and Linka are the only ones left in the room, she's tucked against his side as they watch the New Year's festivities from Times Square on television. All the other party goers are in the kitchen getting drunker and drunker on j-ello shots.

"Have you ever gone there for New Years?" Linka asks.

"Yeah, in college. It's a mad house…you?"

"Da, I was also there during college too. Dragged against my will by Sophie and Niki of course."

"Ha, how 'bout that. We were at the same party and didn't even know it," he chuckles.

"I am sorry," Linka says sadly.

"It's all in the past now. You need to quit apologizing for it. We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Nyet, I was not talking about that."

"Then for what?"

"For being a 'ball and chain' and getting 'knocked up and taking away your freedom.'"

"Well, I think I _MAY_ have played a roll in that, so you can't take all the blame!" He says as he hugs her to his side and rubs his hand up and down her arm. "Jake's drunk. He doesn't know what he's talking about…and that's not how I feel."

"But it is true."

"No it's not. You've never once told me I couldn't go out with friends. You didn't tell me I couldn't go to the hockey game with Charlie. I just choose not to go out when Jake and the guys from the station call. I'd rather spend time with you," he says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Look at us," she laughs dryly.

"Yeah, I know. We're adorable!" He teases.

"I mean we have outgrown our friends. The first to be married, the first to have children…we had to leave our friends on Hope Island because we can no longer do the job and now our friends here still act like they are attending Frat parties!"

"Jealous?"

"A little," she sighs. "You are not?"

"Nope. The way I see it, they should all be jealous of us. I have everything I've ever wanted and am happy…how many other people here can say that?"

"Just one…me," she says as she smiles up at him.

"What'dya say we go home? We can sit on our own couch and watch this on our own TV, change into something more comfortable," he suggests.

"You do not want to ring in the New Year here?"

"Nah, as long as I'm kissing you at midnight, I don't care where we are…besides, if we wait until after midnight, we'll be out on the road at the same time as all the people who've had too much to drink and shouldn't be driving."

"Good point. What will we tell Niki and Jacob?"

"We'll just tell them we've got another party to go to…it worked for Sophie and Charlie."

"We are getting good about lying about our whereabouts!" She laughs.

"C'mon," he says as he stands and holds his hand out to help her up. "Let's say goodbye and go home."

"Ok."

* * *

They arrive home an hour before midnight, change into their pajamas, and settle in on the couch, resuming the position they shared at Niki and Jacob's, only this time, much more comfortable and relaxed. They sit there in companionable silence, Linka dozing off every once in a while, but making Wheeler promise that he'll wake her before the ball drops.

She is woken up by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Ignore it," Wheeler says "It's probably just Niki, drunk dialing."

Linka checks the display on her phone and smiles before answering.

"Gi! Happy New Year!"

"Hey Linka, I have everyone here and you're on speaker phone."

"I will put mine on speaker as well. Wheeler and I were just sitting on the couch watching the countdown on TV."

"Hey guys!" Wheeler says.

"Hi Wheeler!" They all reply.

"You are not at a party?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Nyet…we were, but we left."

"Wheeler let you leave a party before it ended?" Kwame asks.

"Yeah, I thought he was all about partying on New Years," Gi adds.

"It was actually his idea to leave," Linka says.

"Yeah, I'm too old and mature for that crap now!"

"Old, da…mature…the jury is still out!" Linka teases. "What are you all doing tonight?"

"We didn't have a mission so Kylee and David went out…us old folks stayed in. We were just going to call and leave a message on your phone; we weren't expecting you to answer!" Gi says.

"We were at a party and realized we were passed our prime," Wheeler explains.

"Da, it is pretty bad when Wheeler actually **_IS_** the most mature man there!"

They all laugh, including Wheeler.

"It's too bad we didn't know ahead of time that you guys would be free. You could have come to visit and had a low key New Years with us!"

"That would have been fun," Ma-Ti agrees.

"Maybe next year," Linka suggests. "After we have put the kids to bed, we old people will have a quiet, subdued gathering!"

"Sounds good to me!" Wheeler says.

"And something to look forward to!" Gi adds.

"Hopefully we will be fortunate enough to not be on a mission," Kwame says.

"Well, it is almost midnight. We shall let you go. Just wanted to say hello and wish you a Happy New Year," Ma-Ti says.

"Thanks buddy!"

"It was great hearing your voices!" Linka says.

They say their goodbyes and turn their attention back to the TV for the remainder of the countdown.

"Three…Two…One…" the announcer calls out. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Wheeler turns to face his wife and tenderly caresses her cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

"This past year has been the best of my life thanks to you. And now this year…we'll be parents. Things just keep getting better."

"Every day with you is better than the one before. Every year will be the same. New experiences, new adventures in parenting! But one thing will never change…love."

"Oh I think it'll change. It'll grow and get stronger."

Linka smiles and pulls him toward her for another kiss.

"Happy New Year Yankee."

"Back at'cha Babe!"

They spend the rest of their night on the couch in each others' arms, cuddling, stealing innocent (and sometimes not so innocent) kisses, and sharing their thoughts, excitement, and concerns for the coming year.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Moving right along...skipping ahead a few months.

* * *

The months had passed and Linka was now midway through her third trimester. Almost there. Things had been going smoothly with no more complications or incidents. Wheeler had been working and just as he promised, was home by five every day. They spent their evenings together and their weekends leading up to now were spent shopping for baby necessities. Linka was finally feeling like going out and shopping. She loved being with Wheeler and picking out things for their babies. However, they did not need much thanks to the baby shower that Kathy, Niki, Sophie, and Gi had thrown for Linka.

The nursery was done and ready for its occupants. Wheeler and Linka agreed that it would be best if the babies were kept in the same room for now. When they got older they could have their own rooms, but for now, they thought it would be best to keep them together, to nurture that "twin bond." As for the theme of the nursery, they decided to go with a tropical island theme, to remind them of Hope Island, because without Hope Island and the Planeteers, Wheeler and Linka would never have met, let alone be preparing to welcome their children into the world.

For the first weekend in a long time, the parents-to-be could relax now that the nursery was done. Now all they had to do was wait. They were snuggled together on the couch, a lazy Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the air was unseasonably warm. Spring was almost here.

"What does your family usually do for Easter?" Linka asks.

"Umm, I think everyone goes to Gram and Pap's and then we go to my Aunt Sharon and Uncle Bill's to see my dad's side of the family. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking…if your Grandparents have Thanksgiving and Christmas, and your Aunt has Christmas Eve for your father's side of the family, maybe it would be nice to have Easter here…that way it gives your grandmother a break from having to host everyone…she can just sit back and relax."

"That's what YOU'RE supposed to be doing. Maybe next year, but you can't be playing hostess now! You should be taking it easy."

"I will…I will have you to help…and then both sides of your family can come here instead of us having to go to two different places...and I am sure your mother will be willing to help."

"Yeah, of course she will…so will I. And that's not a bad idea actually…we have this big ol' yard for everyone to run around in. The kids can play ball, Joey can bring Lady and Champ…and dad's horses would love the attention."

"So I can call your grandmother and offer?"

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to be pretty convincing. She's not gonna want you to go through any trouble."

"Then you will just have to reassure her that you will be doing all the work!" She teases.

"I don't think anyone's gonna wanna come over if they think _**I'M**_ the one in charge of the meal!"

They both begin to doze off on the couch, the TV show they were watching is long forgotten and not interesting enough to keep them awake.

The sound of her ringing cell phone brings Linka back to consciousness. She looks in the direction of the sound and sees it sitting on the coffee table, just out of her reach. Moving would disturb Wheeler and frankly, she is too comfortable to even attempt to get up. The phone call can wait. They will leave a message if it is important. She closes her eyes and tries to get back to sleep once it stops ringing. She no sooner shuts her eyes and the phone is ringing again…only this time, it's Wheeler's phone. She assumes it must be Kathy since she was unable to reach Linka, now she's calling Wheeler. Linka reaches into Wheeler's pocket to retrieve his phone causing him to mumble something and smile. She can only imagine what he was thinking.

"Hello?" She whispers.

"Hello…Linka?" The female voice says.

"Sophie?" Linka asks once she recognizes the voice on the other line.

"Yeah."

"Why are you calling Wheeler's phone?"

"Because you didn't answer yours."

Linka can tell there is something different in the tone of her old college friend's voice.

"Is something wrong?"

By now, Wheeler had woken up and was listening with concern once he heard Linka ask the caller if something was wrong.

"Yes! Something's very wrong! Don't you have the TV on?"

"Nyet…well, da…but we both fell asleep with it on…Wheeler was watching some NASCAR race or something."

"OH MY GOD!" Wheeler exclaims as he quickly sits up and grabs for the remote to turn up the volume on the Special Report airing on the TV.

"Soph, what's going on?" Linka asks.

"That's my old station!" Wheeler says.

Linka puts the phone on speaker.

"It's on lockdown. Apparently a group of wackos came in and just started shooting," Sophie explains as Wheeler and Linka watch the chaos on TV. "They think it was a mob hit…revenge for some boss being put away for violating RICO laws."

"Sonny Pirelli," Wheeler says. "Petrosky was working on that case. He called me for some more info that the Feds had on him. He was able to use that info the solidify his case and get enough evidence for an arrest warrant."

"Yeah. That's why I'm calling. Niki called me. Jake's working today and she can't get a hold of him."

"No one's probably answering any phones in there, especially if the gunmen are still alive. They're probably holdin' the whole place hostage, demanding that Pirelli get released," Wheeler says.

"There's something else…Niki's pregnant!"

"Oh! How far along?"

"Not far at all…she called me over last night for a martini night…but when I got there, she goes 'Hold on, before I start drinking, I need to make sure I'm not pregnant!' I guess that was her way of telling me she might be! She took the test, and sure enough she is. She hasn't even had a chance to tell Jake yet."

"That serves him right! After all those cracks he made about settling down and having a family that he made on New Years!" Wheeler says.

"I just hope that he lives long enough for you to tease him about it," Linka says, her voice filled with concern.

They all sit there in silence for a while, watching the TV. The station is surrounded by police cars, SWAT vehicles, and ambulances. Wheeler is scanning the crowd to see if he can see any familiar faces.

"Hopefully Petrosky was out of the station at the time," he says.

"Then why isn't he answering his cell phone?" Sophie asks.

"I don't know…maybe he's got his hands full with this situation. Call Niki and tell her to stay calm. I'll do what I can to get information about what's going on and then I'll give her a call as soon as I track down Jake."

"Ok…thanks Wheeler. Bye Link."

"Bye."

Wheeler gets up off the couch, goes to the closet, and grabs his gear.

"What are you doing?" Linka asks.

"Keeping my promise. I'm gonna find answers for Niki," he says as he puts on his bullet proof vest, then FBI jacket, and checks the clip in his gun.

"You **ARE** **NOT** going down there! Sophie meant for you to make a phone call to someone higher up to get information on what is going on, who is in the station…"

"Linka, more likely than not, he was in there. The detectives, sergeants, and captains are the ones that spend the most time in the station. The uniforms are the ones that come in, get their briefing and stay out on the streets until the end of their shift…unless he was out investigating a scene, Jake's in there."

"Wheeler, the SWAT team is there. Let them handle this…they are better equipped for it."

"I'm not gonna be the one that goes in there, guns blazin'…I'll just be in the background and then once the situation is under control, I'll go where I'm needed."

"You are needed here! Today is your day off and besides, that is not your job. And who is to say that being 'in the background' is safe? Those gunmen could start randomly firing outside at anytime."

"Linka…you don't get it."

"Wheeler! I am not having this conversation with you again! You promised me your job would not be dangerous."

"Babe, please…it's Petrosky. We've been friends for years...we went through college and the academy together…and he's in a serious relationship with one of your friends…this isn't just a police matter…it's personal."

She sighs.

"Fine. Go. PROMISE me, you will not do anything stupid."

"I will…I mean, I won't…I mean…I promise, I'll be careful and not do anything stupid. I love you," he says as he hugs her tightly and kisses her.

"I love you too. Stay in touch. Please call me whenever you can so I know you are ok."

"I will…look, see that squad car right there," he says as he points to the TV screen.

"Da."

"I'll be standing behind it. You can watch for me on TV."

"Ok."

Linka walks Wheeler to the door and stops him one last time for a kiss, but pulls away suddenly and gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks.

"My water just broke!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

"My water just broke!"

"Nice try Babe, but I'm still going."

"I am not joking Wheeler!" She says as she looks down, bringing his gaze down as well.

"HOLY SHIT!" He exclaims as he sees the evidence that her water really did break. "Get in the car, call Doctor Walsh…I'll get your things."

"Call your parents too!" She tells him.

"Ok," he says as he runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He throws her things into the backseat and jumps into the car. He has his own vehicle for work, an unmarked police car, so he's able to put on the lights and sirens when necessary to get other vehicles out of the way.

"This is not necessary Wheeler. I have not even had a contraction yet…and besides, you said before that you had training on how to deliver babies in cars!" She teases.

"I can! Doesn't mean I want to! Especially my own wife!"

"Oh, so you'd rather have your hands…down there…on some STRANGER?!"

She's still teasing him, but he's too scattered and nervous to get it.

"NO! No way! You're the only one I want to put my hands on _down there_ but NOT when a BABY is coming out!"

Linka laughs,

"Do you want me to drive Yankee?! You seem a little on edge."

"No, I'm fine. Just…let's not talk…I need to concentrate on driving."

"Wheeler, you can shut off the lights and sirens. You can drive at a normal speed. You can stop at traffic signals…Bozhe moy, your driving is making me more nervous than the prospect of delivering twins!"

"Ok, sorry…but if you start feeling contractions…if they start getting closer, you PROMISE me you'll let me know."

"I promise."

* * *

Despite Wheeler slowing down and obeying traffic laws, they still arrive at the hospital in Manhattan fairly quickly. They take care of getting Linka admitted and soon after she's settled into her room, Dr. Walsh comes to see her.

"Well Linka, this is it!"

"Isn't it a little soon?" Wheeler asks.

"Not full term, but remember what we discussed when we first found out it was twins…they don't often wait the full 9 months…it's probably getting pretty crowded in there. This is a good time. How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 15 minutes," Linka says.

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING CONTRACTIONS!"

"And we arrived in one piece!"

"You promised!"

"I had my fingers crossed," she says with a laugh.

"And they say **_I'M_** the immature one," Wheeler says to Dr. Walsh.

She laughs good naturedly at the nervous new dad and asks Linka,

"How are you are far as pain goes?"

"Fine…for now," Linka says. "A little crampy."

"And when the time comes, do you want drugs?" Dr. Walsh asks as she hooks up a fetal monitor to Linka.

"Absolutely!"

"Ok, well I'll put in the orders and when it gets to be too much, we'll make you forget all about it! In the mean time, I'm going to give Wheeler this notepad and a pen and you're gonna tell him each time you have a contraction, and then Wheeler, you write down the time."

Once the doctor leaves, Wheeler takes Linka's hand.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to take drugs?"

"If they were not safe, they would not be offered. You are worrying too much Wheeler. It will not affect the babies."

"I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about you…the painkillers, they're narcotics…and you're…a recovering…"

"Addict…"

"Yeah."

"I am a RECOVERED addict. That was years ago. I have no desire to ever feel that loss of control ever again, which is why I seldom drink. These are pain killers to get me through childbirth. I do not want to do this naturally!"

"Ok…I just…it was a concern. I didn't know if it was something we should tell Dr. Walsh about."

"It will be fine…but I will ask her just to be sure. Maybe there are safer alternatives."

"Ok. I'd just feel better knowing for sure."

"Thank you for looking out for me Lyubov…I did not even consider that. But I am uncomfortable with this dirty little secret from my past coming out. It is embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Babe. It's not like you willingly took them. We can explain everything to Dr. Walsh. She'll be cool with it and find a solution…or maybe she'll say it's no big deal and it's ok for you to take them. It's just better to be safe than sorry."

"Da, I agree. I do not want to ever go through that again."

"I don't want to either," Wheeler says as he kisses her forehead.

* * *

Dr. Walsh returns about an hour later to see how Linka is doing and that is when Linka asks about the drug options and explains her past situation.

"We could do a cesarean section delivery. It might be easier…for single child births, it usually means that the mother has to stay in the hospital a few days longer and most people don't like that, but since the twins will most likely require a few extra days before being released, it's not so much an issue for you…but it is major abdominal surgery. A c-section may seem like an easier option for getting twins out, but keep in mind that it is a painful recovery because we cut the muscles against the grain. However, under your circumstances with the past addiction, it may be a better option."

"If that is what you think is best…but…"

"But what Babe?"

"As crazy as it sounds…I kind of want to experience giving birth…to see if it is bad as they make it look on TV!" She chuckles.

"It's not that bad. I think some of it is a little sensationalized, but I admire your willingness to go through it…some of those TV births make the whole thing look scary!" Dr. Walsh says. "But since we're going to attempt to do this the regular way, I'm going to avoid the Demerol. Maybe we can go with something more natural and doesn't stay in the system long like Nitrous Oxide," Dr. Walsh suggests.

"Nitrous Oxide? That sounds poisonous," Wheeler says.

"It's actually quite funny…literally. You've probably heard of it before as 'laughing gas,'" the doctor explains.

"Oh…like the stuff they use at the dentist?" He asks.

"Exactly. It helps to take the edge off the contractions…not so sure how great it will feel when she starts to push though…that's usually the most painful part. The epidural is a combination of anesthesia and opioids…those are probably the sort of drugs you'd want to avoid…fentanyl, morphine, stuff like that…we could leave those out and just go with the local anesthetics…like lidocaine or bupidvacaine…but that involves a catheter in the spine…which scares a lot of people. But it's relatively safe."

"Relatively?" Wheeler asks with some concern

"Listen Wheeler, I'm the best OB in the state…if not the country…I know that sounds overly confident, but that's what you want in a doctor. But I can't be the best alone. I surround myself with the best support staff. You have nothing to be worried about…I know it's natural to be concerned…but I'm one less thing you need to worry about," she assures them.

"Ok…just as long as I don't have to look when you put that needle into her spine," he grimaces.

"Bozhe moy…I thought I was only having two babies, but apparently, I will have three!"

* * *

Linka's contractions are getting stronger and closer. She's giggling her way through them though thanks to the nitrous oxide. Wheeler can't help but laugh along with her.

"It is not funny Yankee!"

"It kinda is! You know what they say, 'laughter is contagious.'"

"You are mocking me!"

"No I'm not! Come on…lemme try! Gimme a hit!"

"A hit? It is not a joint Wheeler!"

"Whoa! What do you know about that?!"

"I went to college. I have been to parties…I know these things!"

"I thought you said you just sat around for four years, pining away for me?" He teases.

"I never said that! I just hardly ever went out. Occasionally, Sophie and Niki would drag me out...and then I would be reminded why I preferred staying home! Besides, I also have to sit through that mind numbing show that you like about those kids from the 70's that just sit around in their basement and smoke marijuana and get so high, they talk about cars that run on water!"

Wheeler laughs at her disdain for one of his favorite shows.

"That's a good show!"

She winces and braces for another contraction. Wheeler writes it down.

"How far apart since the last one?" She asks.

"Still six minutes."

Wheeler takes the nitrous oxide mask from her and inhales.

"HEY!" She protests.

He's trying not to laugh, but can't help it. In part due to her reaction, but mostly it's the laughing gas. He spends the next few minutes laughing and she does as well, although she'd rather not encourage his immature behavior.

"Aww, come on Babe, don't be mad at me, I'm just trying to make you laugh!"

"I do not need help laughing!"

"Well you DO need help loosening up."

"I agree. I do need help loosening up…so rub my shoulders!"

Wheeler does as he's asked and begins massaging her shoulders. He bends forward and begins kissing her shoulders and making his way up her neck.

"You know, I heard that having sex can induce labor…"

"I am already _IN_ labor you durak!"

"Oh right…HAHAHAHA! This is great!"

"Oh da, this is FANTASTIC! OW!" She cries as another contraction hits.

"Whoa…that one was close…It's only been three minutes," he says, jolted back to a clear mind.

"I think it is time to page Dr. Walsh."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Extra extra extra **EXTRA** special thanks to jimjamrn for her input and helpful info on the childbirth narcotics. And Wheeler hittin' the happy gas was just for you!


	21. Chapter 21

Well my car wouldn't start and I couldn't go to work today. What better excuse do I need to get the next chapter up?! When life gives you lemons, make lemonade...or babies! Here they come! The moment we've all been waiting for!

* * *

Hours have gone past and Linka is in full blown labor, clutching Wheeler's hand while his other hand soothingly rubs her back.

"I can see the head! Push Linka!"

"Zavali yebalo!"

"What's that one mean?" Dr. Walsh asks Wheeler.

"No clue…it's new to me…but it can't be good!"

"I am sorry…I did not mean it."

"We forgive you…considering we have no idea what you just said!" Wheeler whispers. "It's ok Babe, you're doing great. Remember to breathe…just like we learned."

"Ok Linka, one more big push. Ready?" Dr. Walsh says.

"Nyet, I cannot…"

"Come on Baby, you got this…squeeze my hand," Wheeler says as he brushes the sweat soaked strands of hair away from her face. "You're amazing. I can't believe how well you're handling this…but I should've known you would…My beautiful Babe-ushka…always cool as a cucumber when the going gets tough. I love you so much. Can you push one more time for me? For the little bugs who are anxious to come out and meet us?"

Wheeler's tender words of love and encouragement seem to work.

"Da, ok."

"Atta girl, Babe. Push on three…ready? One…Two…Three!"

Linka bears down and gives one last push.

"That's it! You're done!" Dr. Walsh says. "For a few minutes anyway!"

Linka lays her head back on the pillow and relaxes until it occurs to her that a baby is crying…her baby!

"How is it?!"

"Gross and red," Wheeler says as he crinkles his face.

"WHEELER!"

"Calm down Babe, I'm kidding. I'm sure he'll be cute once he's cleaned up."

"He? We are having boys!"

"Wheeler, do you want to come cut the cord?" Dr. Walsh asks.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Really? Most fathers like that they get to be involved by doing that."

"I…don't wanna screw it up. Best leave it to the professionals."

"You can use scissors right?" The Dr. asks.

"Yeeeeeeah," he says, warming up to the idea of getting to do this.

"Come on…you don't want to miss out on the opportunity do you?"

"No…hand 'em over!" He says excitedly.

Wheeler follows Dr. Walsh's instructions and cuts the chord.

The nurses take the baby boy away to clean him up and make sure all is well. Wheeler returns to Linka's side, and kisses her.

"This is so awesome!"

"Easy for you to say. You just have to wait around and cut the umbilical cord…you want to trade? See how _AWESOME _it is then?!"

"No, that's ok…you're doing wonderful job…I couldn't do it any better. I'm not nearly as strong and brave as you," he says.

"Good answer," Dr. Walsh whispers. "Ok Linka, one down, one more to go. When you get the urge, push."

She then turns to look at the fetal monitor and gets a worried look on her face.

"What?" Wheeler asks.

"Umm, the baby's heart rate is slightly elevated…could be a sign of distress."

"Could be? What's that mean?"

"Could just be excited about being born…but if it gets worse, we're going to have to do a c-section. We like to see it between 110 and 160 beats per minute. We're at 162 right now."

Just then, the heart rate spikes up to 180.

"Tachycardia! We gotta get this baby out now!"

"Are you going to try forceps or vaccum first doctor?" One of the nurses asks.

The fetal heartmonitor continues to beep furiously as the beats per minute rise.

"Neither! I'm going in. Everyone, prep for surgery. Wheeler, I need you to put a mask on," Dr. Walsh instructs as one of the nurses hands Wheeler a mask. Dr. Walsh continues with instructions to Wheeler. "Ok, now just stay calm…keep her calm. Don't worry. This happens. I've done this more times than I can count and 99 times out of 100, things turn out just fine."

One of the assisting doctors injects something into Linka's IV.

"What's that?" Wheeler asks.

"Mild sedative. She should only be out for a half hour or so."

Wheeler puts his arm around Linka and holds her, whispering comforting words in her ear, trying to block out all the "doctor speak" going on around him. He tries to ignore Doctor Walsh when she asks for a scalpel, then suction, then he hopes he misheard her when she said the cord was around the baby's neck. That's when he stopped listening and started praying.

* * *

To Be Continued...

I can't take complete credit for the chapter. Once again, I couldn't have done these last few chapters without Jimjamrn. Big thanks for the expert input and helpful hints for the medical jargon and ideas! I always thought if I ever had kids, a c-section would be the way to go "Just cut me open and get it out. All that pushin' looks painful!" After hearing her describe it...I think I'll just join a convent and avoid having kids all together!


	22. Chapter 22

Everything was blurry, the rushed movements of the doctors and medical staff. He could see their mouths moving, but couldn't hear the words they were speaking. The only sound he heard was a ringing in his ears. Until he heard the best sound he'd ever heard…a baby crying. His baby crying. Crying meant he was breathing.

"Is everything ok?! Doctor Walsh?! Is my son ok?!"

"Yes Wheeler, it looks like your _DAUGHTER _is going to be just fine," she says as she looks up from examining the baby.

"Daughter?!" He holds Linka and presses his lips to the side of her head. "Did you hear that Babe? We have a little boy _AND _a little girl!"

"I guess it's a good thing you did the nursery in a neutral theme then," Dr. Walsh says.

"When can we see them?" He asks.

"You can go with them now. They're just having a few tests run, but you can be there for that."

"What about Linka? I should stay here with her."

"She's going to be out of it for a little longer. Why don't you go with the babies, I'll get Linka settled into a private room, and when the kids are done getting checked out, we'll bring you all back to Linka's room. By then, mommy should be ready to meet her babies."

"Ok…sounds good…thanks Doc…for everything!"

"You're welcome…Daddy," she says with a smile.

He returns her smile.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Wheeler waits patiently out of the way while the medical staff does their job. They bring his son to him first. At first, he just looks at him while the nurse holds him.

"Are you going to take him?" She finally asks.

"Can I?!"

"Umm, yeah…I already have three kids of my own…this one's yours," she teases.

"He's so tiny," Wheeler muses as the baby is placed in his arms. "Am I doin' it right?"

"You're a natural," the nurse says as she pats his arm and then leaves to give the new dad and his son some privacy.

"Hey buddy…my name is Wheeler…but you can call me 'Dad' 'Daddy' 'Pop' 'Papa,' whatever…just don't call me the same things I used to call my dad! I promise, I won't ever give you any reason to."

A few minutes later, the nurse brings the baby girl over and asks,

"Ready for the next one?"

"Umm, yeah…how are we gonna do this hand off?"

"We're not…you're going to hold both of them," the nurse says.

"At the same time?!"

"You got to get used to it 'cause it's gonna be necessary at some point…and it's best to get used to it now before they start squirming and trying to get away! You can have a seat over here if you want."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea," he says.

He takes a seat in the rocking chair and smiles as his daughter is placed in his other arm.

"Hey Princess, you already know your big brother here, but I'll be your daddy for the rest of your life…nice to meet ya," he whispers. "Both of you."

He bends down and kisses both of their foreheads.

"I can't wait until you get to meet your mommy. It kinda sucks that I'm the first one you get to meet…it really should be her. She should be the one that got to hold you first. You're very lucky to have her as a mom. She's gonna be a great mom. She's smart, brave, beautiful…I hope you both take after her…especially her hair."

"Mr. Wheeler, your wife has been put into her own room. You can go see her anytime," a nurse says.

"And the babies can come too?"

"Yes, you can carry them if you'd like, or we can put them in their basinets and wheel them there."

"No, I'll carry them," he says, in no hurry to put them down. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's still out of it. You should be able to wake her though. Just talk to her and when she hears your voice, it should bring her back to consciousness."

* * *

Wheeler arrives in Linka's room and stands next to her bedside.

"Hey Babe, you ready to wake up? I have two little ones here who are anxious to meet you…Linka? Come on Beautiful, open up those gorgeous eyes so you can hold our babies."

Linka groans groggily and moves her head towards the sound of Wheeler's voice.

"Wheeler?"

"That's it Babe, I'm right here…Hi!"

"Hi," she says as she closes her eyes again.

"Hey hey hey, don't do that. The little bugs wanna meet their mamma."

Her eyes fly open.

"Little bugs? They are here?!"

"Got 'em right here," he says as he carefully sets the boy and then the girl in her arms.

"Blue _AND _pink?"

"Yep, we got one of each! I'd introduce you, but we never picked out names! I've just been calling them Buddy and Princess, but I think we need to come up with something better. Not that Buddy and Princess aren't great names…for dogs!"

"Oh Yankee…they are so beautiful."

"Like their mommy," he says as he sits next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her and his new family.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture," Doctor Walsh says as she walks into the room. "How are you feeling Linka?"

"Much better now!"

"Well, I've got two very anxious grandparents waiting in the waiting room…should I send them in?"

"No, not yet," Wheeler says.

"Wheeler…" Linka says.

"What? We just got here. I want some time alone with my family. At least name the kids."

"That's the other reason I came here…I need names for the birth certificates…but I guess you haven't chosen any yet?"

"Nyet…I guess I just wanted to see them first…to make sure they get a name that suits them."

"Ok…just buzz the nurses station when you're ready," the doctor says.

"So any thoughts?" Wheeler asks.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be ok if we named her after our mothers and my grandmother?"

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Katerina Nadia Wheeler…and since your mom's name is Katherine, it is almost the same."

"Katerina Nadia…I like that a lot. Sounds like a good name for a princess!"

"And Nadia means 'hope' so since she gave us a bit of a scare, it fits," Linka explains.

"It's perfect, I love it." Wheeler runs his finger down the little girl's cheek. "What do you think Princess Katerina? Do you like your name?"

The little girl stretches and yawns.

"I think that's a 'yes'," he says. "Now what about you little guy?"

Wheeler plays with the little boys tiny foot as he asks Linka,

"Do you have any ideas for him?"

"Nyet…I was thinking we were having girls, so Katerina and Nadia were the only names I thought of."

"Well, why not do the same thing for him. What was your dad's name?"

"Nicolai. And since Katerina is named after your mother as well, perhaps Joseph can be the middle name?"

"I…he doesn't need to be named after my dad…he hasn't earned that right to have a namesake."

"Jason, I though you were over that contempt you have for him. We could have the middle name be 'Jason.' That is how we do things in Russia. My middle name is 'Nicholaevna' Mishka's middle name is Nikolaevich…the 'evich' means 'son of.'"

"'Jasonevich'…sounds weird."

"It would be Jasonovich actually, but you are right...it does not have the same nice flow as it would if your first name was more Russian. I think 'Nicolai Joseph' has a nice ring to it…and it is also your middle name…and your father and grandfather's name…it is a family name."

"It does sound good…and the name Joseph has been in my family for a long time…Nicolai Joseph…I like it. So we got Nic and Kat."

"Da."

Wheeler sticks out his finger for Nicolai to grab.

"He's a strong little guy."

"Like you," she says as she leans her head against his.

"Nope, like you," he replies before leaning down to kiss her. "Mommy."

She smiles against his lips and says,

"I did not think this day would ever get here. I feel…different. I got used to being huge!"

"Were you? I hadn't noticed," he says, pulling her to his side.

"Shut up."

"What?! I mean it. All I noticed was how beautiful you looked…more and more so each day. It's true what they say, you were glowing!"

"And how do I look now?"

"You've had better days," he teases.

"Before your parents come, I need to fix my hair and put on some make up."

"I was just kidding. They're not gonna care."

"Da, but they will be taking pictures!"

"No offense Babe, but I doubt they're even gonna be lookin' at you!"

She laughs along with him.

"Good!"

A nurse comes in with instructions on teaching Linka how to nurse and proper care of the umbilical chord until the remainder of it heals and falls off, the details of which cause Wheeler to be grossed out.

Wheeler and Linka spend a little more time alone with their babies, just sitting there watching them sleep and occasionally the two new parents share a proud kiss.

"OH MY GOD! THE STATION!!!" Wheeler suddenly exclaims.

"What?!"

"The standoff!"

"Jacob! You must call Sophie! Tell her what happened, explain why you could not help Niki find Jacob."

"Babe, I think she'll understand, given the circumstances!"

"But we need to find out…"

"Ok," he turns the TV on to see what the latest news is and turns up the volume.

"…_police apprehended the suspects after the SWAT team flushed the 55th precinct out with tear gas. So far, we are getting reports of several officers being wounded, but we are not sure what the extent of their injuries are. We can confirm that three officers have died. However, their identities are not being released until their families are notified_."

Wheeler shuts off the TV.

"This day is supposed to be happy," he says sadly as he reaches out to touch his little ones. "And it is. I feel guilty for being happy when there are people out there who've just lost loved ones..."

"It is ok to be happy...but it is also ok to be sad. I am sorry Wheeler…I know you are worried…I know that you have probably lost friends, former colleagues…"

"I'm quitting. Tomorrow. Today if I can."

"Wheeler…" Linka is happy beyond words about his decision, and does not want to give him the opportunity to change his mind, but she has to know, "…are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't want them to ever see something like this on TV and wonder if I'm in the middle of it…I don't want to put you through that either. I was an idiot before for thinking something like this couldn't happen to me…but it may have happened to one of my best friends…and he didn't even get the chance to find out he was going to be a daddy," he says as he holds Katerina's little hand in his. "Their skin is so soft."

"Da, they are perfect…flawless," she says. "I am going to buzz the nurses' station and tell them we are ready for Doctor Walsh. Then I am going to call Sophie and tell her the news and see if she has heard anything about Jacob."

"Ok," Wheeler says quietly, admiring his new family, hoping that their friends will all be able to meet them soon, and praying that Petrosky is ok and get to experience the joy and pride that Wheeler is feeling now.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Dr. Walsh comes in and gets everything sorted out with the birth certificates and loves the names.

"Doctor, you really have been great through all of this…I may still come see you once a month just to chat," Linka jokes.

"You have my number…anytime you're in the city, give me a call and we'll grab some coffee or something! Or if you choose to go with a pediatrician in this hospital, stop by my office so I can see these little cuties."

"Can you recommend a pediatrician?" Wheeler asks.

"I'll give you a list of my top three…and I'll talk to the number one on the list and try to convince him to take on two new patients," she says.

"Thank you doctor…for everything," Linka says.

"You're welcome. Now shall I send in the family? The crowd out there is growing and getting anxious!"

"Crowd?" Linka asks confused.

"I guess your parents called some friends?"

"Oh, ok…send them in then," Linka says. "I am going to call Sophie now…will you hold Nicolai and Katerina?"

"Absolutely!" Wheeler says.

He is only half listening to Linka's conversation as he carries on a conversation of his own with his kids.

"That is wonderful news! I have some news for you too…I had the babies…what do you mean you knew?"

"I mean, I already knew!" Sophie says as she walks through the door, followed by Niki, then Jacob.

"Petrosky, you son of a bitch! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Wheeler says to his friend with a big smile. "I'd hug you, but I kinda got my hands full."

"I can help you with that problem!" Kathy says as she comes through the door, followed by Joe.

"Oh, they are gorgeous!" She gushes as she takes Katerina.

Wheeler then hands Nicolai off to his dad,

"Here ya go Grandpa!"

Wheeler is then able to give his friend a relieved hug. Noticing Jake's red eyes, he jokes,

"Aww, you don't gotta cry ya big baby!"

"Tear gas, ya jerk! I was in the building! I actually got a few shots off on the goons when they were distracted by the canisters rolling on the floor."

"I heard there were fatalties?"

"Yeah, Michaels, Richards, O'Malley, Paul, and Ericsson. Ericsson wasn't even supposed to be there. He was shopping with his wife, left her to do her thing and brought in coffee and donuts to the station."

"That his horrible!" Linka says.

"Yeah. He died because he is…was such a great guy," Petrosky says. "And Niki just told me she's expecting!"

"We heard! Congrats man."

"I'm quitting Wheeler…I don't know how you can do it…but I can't. I'll go back to school and be an accountant or a social worker if I have to, but I can't put my life on the line when I've got a kid and a wife."

"Wife?!" Linka asks.

"Oh yeah, he proposed as soon as I told him!" Niki says. "And I fully expect you to be one of my bridesmaids…You owe me one!"

"Da, I do, and I would love to return the favor…I just never thought I would see the day when Niki settled down!"

"Who knew all I had to do was get knocked up in order for him to propose!" Niki says.

"I was gonna do it on our one year anniversary!" Petrosky says defensively.

"Nice save," Wheeler says. "But back to your initial statement…I can't do it anymore either. After seeing what went down today and then holding my babies…no way I wanna miss out on a second of that."

"So Linka, I hear you went into labor because you were so worried about me?" Petrosky jokes. "Thanks for caring!"

"Anytime! I am just glad you are ok, but sorry for the loss of your co-workers."

"Thanks…it's gonna be rough at the station. They're already planning the memorial services."

"Keep me posted…I'd like to attend," Wheeler says as he moves to stand next to Linka's bed and takes her hand.

"Got room for a few more?" Gi says as she pops her head through the door.

"GI!!!" Linka exclaims.

Kwame and Ma-Ti come in behind her.

"Hey Babe, check it out, it's the three wise guys! I mean wisemen! Do you come bearing gifts?!"

"Just for the newest members of the team…nothing for you my friend!" Kwame jokes.

"Except a hug!" Gi says as she wraps her arms around Wheeler. "Congrats you two!"

"Thanks…better get in line to hold them. Ma, you gonna give someone else a turn? You will be living next door to them after all!"

"I guess I can share," she says as she passes Katerina to Sophie, only to take Nicolai from Joe.

"So where are these gifts?" Wheeler asks.

"Right here," says a voice from the doorway.

"MISKHA! SVETLANA! ILLYANA! ALEXEI!!! How did you…?"

"The Planeteers came to get us once they heard you were in labor."

"We were sort of in the area finishing up a mission, it was not too far out of the way to stop and pick up Mishka and his family. We thought that the babies would like to meet all of their aunts, uncles, and cousins in one day," Ma-Ti says.

"Thank you so much! This is a wonderful surprise!" Linka says.

"So have you named them yet?" Joe asks.

"We have," Linka says. "Our firstborn is Nicolai Joseph Wheeler, and our little girl is Katerina Nadia Wheeler."

"After Mamma, Grandmuska, and Papa?" Mishka asks.

"Da…and Katerina can be for Kathy as well, and of course Joseph is a common name in the Wheeler family," Linka says.

"Those names are beautiful…just like they are. I was right Linka, you and Jason make adorable babies," Kathy says.

"Thank you."

* * *

The friends and family members stay for a few hours and visit until they have all gotten a chance to hold the babies. However, the babies are getting fussy now.

"That is an 'I am hungry cry' if I have ever heard one," Svetlana says. "Is it time?"

"I guess…I do not know…they were fed shortly before everyone arrived."

"Oh my, I'm surprised they waited this long to let you know they were hungry!" Kathy says. "With Jason, it was every half hour for the first few weeks."

"With Jason, it is **_STILL _**every half hour!" Linka jokes.

"We should probably be getting back to Hope Island," Kwame says.

"Yeah, who knows what we will get called off to do tomorrow," Ma-Ti says.

"It was great seeing you…all four of you! Come visit as soon as they're old enough!" Gi says.

"And you all are welcome to drop by anytime," Linka says.

"We should be going too," Niki says. "It's been an eventful day!"

"And I'm ready to wash it down with a beer! Wheeler, we'll have to grab some brews sometime to celebrate life," Petrosky says.

"Yeah, how about we have a welcome home party for the twins once we get released from the hospital?" Wheeler asks Linka.

"Da, that would be nice."

"Mishka, would your family like to ride home with Joe and I?"

"Will you have enough room? There are four of us and our luggage."

"We'll have plenty of room. We bought a van when we found out we were having multiple grandbabies!"

"Good thing too, cuz there was no way in hell I was buying a van!" Wheeler says.

"Gas guzzler?" Mishka asks.

"No…I'm way too cool for a van!" Wheeler responds to much laughter.

"Sure, we would appreciate a ride home with you," Mishka says.

"Your guest room is now a nursery," Linka says. "But there are still two rooms, as long as the kids do not mind sharing."

"That will be fine," Svetlana says.

* * *

Once all their visitors are gone, Wheeler locks the door and closes the blinds.

"How do we decide which one gets fed first?" He asks.

"We do both at the same time, just like the lactation specialist showed us…where is that pillow?"

Wheeler fetches the pillow she's asking for and gets everything situated before bringing the babies to her.

"You know, those used to be mine…but I guess I'll let you have 'em for now," he says as he brushes his hands over the babies' heads.

"WHEELER!"

"Whaaaaat?" He asks innocently.

"If my hands were not full, I would slap you…besides…_THEY _are _MINE_!"

"Hey, I don't remember ever hearing you complain when I've…claimed them in the past!"

"Stop talking like that in front of the kids!"

"Hey, it's good for them to know that their parents have a loving, affectionate relationship," he says as he kisses her before sitting down next to her and watching adoringly as his children eat.

"Is this ok…me being here?"

"Nyet, I have the babies now, I do not need you," she jokes, but when he doesn't laugh, she continues. "Of course it is ok. I want you here for everything. I do not want you to miss a thing."

"And I won't…I just didn't want you to feel awkward with me just sitting here, watching."

"It is nothing you have not seen before," she teases.

"I don't mean that…I just…I wish there was something I could do to help. I feel useless."

"You are anything but useless. I need you here for support. This isn't easy for me…this is awkward…but having you here…it makes it all better…and it looks like they are done. So I will need you to burp one of them. Who do you want?"

"I'll take our little Princess since she's closer."

"Then I'll keep our Prince."

"Am I doing it right?" He asks.

"Just do what comes natural Yankee…you read the same books I did. I am just as new at this as you!"

"Yeah, but you're a girl."

"Ah, thanks for noticing!"

"I mean, you played with dolls and stuff. When people had babies you probably were all excited and wanted to hold them," he explains.

"Wrong! I never played with dolls and babies scared me. I did not want to hold them for fear of dropping them or making them cry. The first baby I held was when Mishka and Sveta had Illyana."

"The first baby I held was Nicolai."

"Really?!" She asks, surprised.

"Really," he confirms.

"You are a natural. I wish you could see Katerina's face. She looks so happy. I know they cannot see much other than light or shapes, and that when they smile, it is involuntary, but it just looks like she is aware of everything that is going on around her."

"That's because she's gonna be a genius like you," he says.

"I think she is just happy to be with her daddy. She is going have you wrapped around her little finger!"

"She already does," he says as he kisses the top of her tiny head.

"Lucky for you little one, your daddy has always had a soft spot for the ladies."

"Only the pretty ones."

Nicolai lets out a loud burp for such a tiny baby.

"HA! Yeeeeah! That's my little man! High five!" Wheeler says as he pats Nicolai's little hand with his finger.

"Here is your first lesson Katerina…all men are pigs, including your father and brother!" Linka whispers to the little girl.

"You think they recognize our voices?" Wheeler asks.

"I would think so…why else would they be so calm? They have heard us talking these last 8 months and are used to us."

"Did you think it would be like this…feel like this?" He asks.

"Like what?"

"Perfect."

"Da, I knew it would be," she says as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

"Da."

"I think Katerina is out…she's snoring like you!"

"I do not snore!"

"Whatever Babe. I'm gonna put her down to sleep and I'll take Nic off your hands so you can get some sleep. Before you know it, they'll be ready to eat again."

"Are you going to go home for the night?" She asks.

"No way. Not with these two eating so often. I wanna be here to help. I'll just grab a few z's in that chair over there…and maybe we should ask the lactation specialist about…pumping…so you can sleep more and I can feed them while you sleep."

"Admit it…you just wanted an excuse to say 'lactation specialist'!"

"Guilty! But I'm serious…if you'd be comfortable with that."

"It is a good idea…and that way if we are ever out in public or if your parents are over…"

"Let's get one thing clear…if my parents start to get annoying and invasive by constantly coming over, I'll tell 'em to back off."

"I do not want to cause trouble. Eventually, we will need their help if we ever want some time alone," she says before pulling his head down towards her for a kiss.

"Mmm, 'alone' is gooooood."

"Now, if you do not mind, I think I will try to get some sleep."

"Go right ahead gorgeous…me and the little guy are just gonna talk about manly stuff like cars and girls while the women of the family get their beauty sleep…not that they need it! Right Nic? We are gonna be busy men when you get older…all your friends will want to come over to see your hot mom. And then I'm gonna have to be chasing all the boys away who are coming after your sister…and when you're at school and I can't be there, you're gonna have to scare them away."

"But it will be perfectly fine for Nicolai to be one of those piggish boys who preys on some other father's daughter or brother's sister!"

"Well of course…he's gonna be team captain of every sport in school. All the cheerleaders are gonna be fighting over him."

"It is so nice of you to have such dreams and aspirations for your son…However, I believe he will be too busy studying to have time for sports because he and his sister are going to be competing for class Valedictorian."

"Buzz kill…I thought you were gonna go to sleep?!"

"I was, but now I'm too worried about the negative influence you'll be having on our son!"

"Don't worry, I think he's asleep now too."

"Then why not put him down and come lay here with me? You should get your rest too," she suggests.

"That sounds good to me."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a few days since Linka gave birth. The babies are doing well, putting on weight, passing all their tests with flying colors, and they have been cleared to go home.

Wheeler and Linka arrive home to find their house is decorated with "Welcome Home" signs and "It's a Boy/It's a Girl" balloons. Friends and neighbors have been bringing casseroles over all week to help the new parents out so they did not have to bother with preparing meals.

Mishka's kids come rushing out of the house and are the first to greet them. They are chattering on and on in Russian to their aunt.

She distracts them by giving them each a diaper bag to carry in the house and take up to the nursery.

"Spasiba," she says before turning to Wheeler to explain all the commotion. "They wanted to help."

"That was nice of them."

"Da, it was…until they asked for a dollar."

Wheeler laughs.

"That's a fair deal. Do you have any change or do you want me to give it to them?"

"I do not want either of us to give it to them! They should offer to help because it is the right thing to do, not because they are expecting payment!"

"Aww, lighten up Babe, it's just a dollar each."

"And then it will be expected for everything. Pretty soon they will be asking for money just for holding a door open! We did not get paid to be Planeteers…we just did the right thing because it was what we were SUPPOSED to do! That is why kids today are such brats!"

"Geez, you've been a mom for four days and have already mastered the art of being a nag!"

"That does not come from being a mom…it comes from knowing _YOU _for so many years!"

"Good one. I'll carry the kids in their carriers if you'll get the doors."

"I can carry one."

"No you can't, you're supposed to take it easy…don't want to pop a stitch in your incision…and I mean it…don't over do it. I'll pay Illyana and Alexei 10 bucks each to rat you out if they catch you reaching or lifting anything you're not supposed to!"

"Bribing children…what a great influence you will be!" She teases.

"Are you sure you wanna open the door? It's gonna be a long time before it's just the four of us again."

"Do you want me to tell my brother and his family to leave?"

"NO! No, of course not, I mean…maybe it wasn't such a good idea asking my parents to move into the guest house…they're gonna be here constantly now."

"I think you are over reacting. It will be no different than it was before. And it is going to be nice having them around…especially eight weeks from now."

"What's eight weeks from now?"

"When we can resume…being together."

"Ooooh…ah man. That seems so long," he moans.

"Da, I know…but look how quickly it went after you had your surgery."

"Are you serious? That was the longest two months of my life! Especially knowing that I was missing out on some prime pregnancy hormones!" He leans in and gives her a kiss.

The moment is interrupted when the door flies open.

"What is taking…oh!" Mishka says as he sees the reason for his little sister and her husband's tardiness. "Sorry. Everyone was just waiting to welcome home the little ones…and you two off course."

"Everyone?" Linka says with a little trepidation. "Mishka…you did not…"

"Was not my idea little sister."

"Then who would…" she stops when Wheeler sighs heavily.

"Ma!?"

"Da," Mishka confirms.

"I'll go in first, distract everyone, and make it seem like we had no idea anyone was here. Mishka, will you take the babies and Linka upstairs. Be quiet. I'll tell everyone you went straight to bed…hopefully that'll get rid of them."

"That is rude!" Linka protests.

"Yeah…but would you rather go in and socialize, or would you rather just relax and get our babies settled in?! We have plenty of time to have everyone come over to see the kids…but how often are we going to get to bring our kids home for the first time? NEVER AGAIN! So we should be enjoying this…I have the security cameras recording this and a video camera set up in the nurseries!"

"Then you should be the one that takes the babies and Linka upstairs," Mishka says. "I will distract everyone. I'll tell them that you two are still gathering your things and will be in soon, but still do not know that everyone is inside waiting. Then you can just go straight upstairs and have your moment…stay there for a while, then I will say that I am going to check on you, but then I will come back down and tell everyone that you are all sleeping, and encourage them to quietly leave and come back another time to see the babies."

"That sounds like a perfect plan Mishka!" Wheeler says.

* * *

The three adults and two infants quietly make their way into the house and as Wheeler and Linka ascend the stairs, they can hear Mishka address the guests.

"I just looked out the window…they are getting situated. All of this baby stuff is new to them! Obviously they have not come up with a routine yet or an understanding of the quickest way to get the carriers unlocked from the car seat! I would go out and help, but those things are far more complicated than when my children were born!"

Everyone laughs at his little joke as he nonchalantly turns around in the doorway to see his sister and brother in law make their way to the top of the stairs and disappear down the hallway to safety.

Linka opens the door to the nursery and turns on the light…with an energy efficient bulb of course.

"Welcome home little bugs!" Wheeler coos. "This is your room. Hope you like it."

He sets the baby carriers down on the ground and begins unfastening them. He hands Katerina off to Linka and then takes Nicolai out so they can get a better view of the room…not that they care, but Wheeler and Linka are enjoying the moment.

"But you do not get to sleep here just yet. We have bassinets set up for you in our room because we want to keep you as close to us as possible!"

"For the next eigth weeks at least...after that, you're outta there!" He jokes.

Both babies let out huge yawns at the same time.

"They're excited, I can tell," Wheeler says as he and Linka laugh at their little ones. "It's so weird how they yawned at the same time!"

"It is just coincidence Yankee."

"We'll see how you feel when they use their psychic twin link against us when they get older! They'll be communicating and plotting behind our backs! Nic will say he's going to the library, but really, he'll be going to a party! But Kat will psychically tell him that we're on to him and that he better get his butt to the library before we do, so when we get there, he really is sitting there with his head in the books!"

"Wheeler, it is obvious you have never had a sibling…she will not be covering for him, she will be telling on him! Mishka and I were always doing our best to get the other in trouble. And even if she was going to cover for him…I think it is safe to say that she will just text him…or whatever the latest technology will be 16 years from now!"

"Mishka is covering for you now!" He counters.

"We are ADULTS! But do not think for a second that years from now, he will not be telling everyone the story of how we knew there was a crowd waiting for us, but we snuck upstairs to avoid them anyway!"

"Well what d'ya say we not make complete liars of ourselves. The kids are tired. Let's put them down in their bassinets and take a nap as well. They say it's best to get your sleep when the babies are sleeping."

"That is good for now…but what about later…when they are sleeping is going to be my only time to get anything done!"

"You just let me take care of the little things like laundry and cleaning."

"You think those are little things? You will not last a week!"

"We'll work out some kinda schedule. I'll handle the laundry and house cleaning on the weekends…and since I'm a night owl, I'll take care of them at night, then I'll sleep until noon like I used to! And then once I'm up for the afternoon, that's when you can take just take some time to yourself for a bubble bath, or to do some of your programming work. We're gonna be so good at this parenting stuff, people are going to want us to write a book!"

"Ideally, that plan is perfect…what are the chances of all that working out though?!"

"About a million to one…but I'm just trying to make you feel better! Did it work?"

"Da. Except it does not seem like we will have much time together."

"We'll make time. They'll have their naps and if we're not too exhausted, we'll just relax together on the couch, or bed...but not relax," he says with a wink.

She smiles and nods.

"That sounds like a good plan. Now, let us lay down. I am exhausted and missed our bed so much!"

"Ditto."

He crawls into bed behind her and holds her in his arms. They snuggle together and share a sweet kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**I REALLY apologize if you have to re-read this whole story because you don't remember what the hell is going on! I had to do it too! I saw that it has been well over a year since I've updated. I had ideas, but not enough for a full chapter. I finally had some time to sit down and concentrate on this story and came up with enough to update...and maybe a little motivation to keep the ideas flowing for this so I can complete it! Don't worry, it may seem like I'd forgotten it, but it has ALWAYS been in the back of my mind, nagging me, "Please finish me! Or at least dust me off and put some effort into me!"**

* * *

Wheeler wakes up when he hears one of the babies cooing. He squeezes Linka to wake her and when she sleepily opens her eyes, he nods in the direction of the babies' basinets.

"Sorry if I woke you," Gaia says, her back still to the sleepy former Planeteers.

"You can stop by and babysit any time Gaia!" Linka says as she stretches.

"I just stopped by to see the future," she says as she turns to face Wheeler and Linka.

"I thought you already knew the future?" Wheeler asks as he climbs out of bed.

"I do. I also wanted to give the twins a present."

"Oh Gaia, you did not need to get them anything," Linka says, joining Wheeler next to Gaia.

"Yeah, you've already given them the best present ever."

"What's that Wheeler?" Gaia asks.

"The best parents ever! I mean, if it weren't for you…Linka and I would've never met."

"And if it weren't for me, your haste and unwillingness to listen to reason would have cost you your second chance with Linka!" Gaia reminds him.

"Yeah, that too," he says as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"Open wider Yankee, maybe you can fit your OTHER foot in your mouth as well!" Linka says with a gentle elbow to his ribs.

"Yeah, yeah. Just like old times, eh Gaia?" Wheeler asks.

"Yes, just like old times," she agrees. "I cannot wait until these little ones are old enough to come visit Hope Island and run around playing in the sand."

"Whoa, hold up…I wanna enjoy them as babies. Don't go rushin' things and making them old! Cuz if you make them old, you make me old!"

"Do not worry Wheeler, there is no danger of you EVER growing up!" Linka says as she stretches up to kiss his cheek.

"There's a difference in growing old and growing up…I don't have a choice about getting old…but I don't have to grow up!"

"Great…apparently I have three children now," Linka says to Gaia.

Gaia smiles back at Linka and replies,

"At least one of them is already potty trained…I presume!"

The two women laugh quietly, not wanting to frighten the babies.

"Da, he is…for the most part...his aim can be a bit off, especially in the middle of the night."

"Hey! Do you want me to turn on the lights? I'm just trying to save electricity!"

"I would rather I did not have to waste water cleaning up after you!" Linka counters. "And if only he would learn to put the seat back down!"

Linka and Gaia giggle once again.

The twins must enjoy the sound of their mother's laughter because they begin cooing, as if they're communicating back and forth.

Wheeler picks up Nicolai and cradles him in his arms.

"We're out numbered three to two right now little man. We gotta stick together. You got my back while Mommy and Granny Gaia tease me?"

"'Granny Gaia?'" The Spirit of the Earth asks.

"Well sure…you've been like our motherly figure all these years…so that makes you honorary Grandma to these little ones…a 'Grand-mother Earth' to be exact!"

"Well, I am honored to have such an important title. I will take my roll extremely seriously and spoil them rotten like a good Grandma should!"

"You are making this planet better for their future. That is the greatest gift they can get," Linka says.

"You two have also played an important role in doing that," Gaia points out.

Katerina begins to fuss, envious that her brother has gotten out of the bassinet and has a chance to look around.

"Uh-oh Wheeler, your little princess is jealous," Linka says as she picks up their daughter.

"Sorry Princess…Daddy needed some male bonding. You're one of them 'sit when you pee' people and some day, you'll be yelling at me about toilet seat etiquette too."

"Hopefully you will be trained to put it down by the time she is old enough to yell at you!" Linka pleads.

Gaia smiles fondly at the new family whom she feels so much pride and affection for.

"I should be going…but first," Gaia reaches out and touches her finger to each of the twins' shirts, making a Planeteer logo appear. "Welcome to the team Nicolai and Katerina."

The proud parents are grinning ear to ear as they bid the Spirit of the Earth goodbye.

Soon after, Mishka knocks softly on the door.

"Come in," Linka says.

Mishka and Svetlana enter.

"I thought I heard voices…did you have a good rest?" Her brother asks.

"Da, spasiba. Gaia just stopped by for a visit," Linka explains as she shows her brother and sister in law the twins' new outfits.

"How appropriate!" Mishka remarks.

"Is everyone gone?" Wheeler asks.

"Da…they seemed a little disappointed that they missed out on seeing the babies, but everyone understood that you two must be exhausted."

"If you still need some rest, Uncle Mishka and Aunt Sveta will gladly take the babies for a few hours," Svetlana says, already making her way to Linka and holding her hands out for the baby.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I know I could definitely use some more beauty sleep," Wheeler says. "You too Babe?"

"You think I need more beauty sleep?" She asks defensively.

"Uh, no! That's not what I said, I was asking if you needed it…not that I think you do…you look great. Especially considering all that you've been through these last few days…I just think…I mean…we should be getting as much sleep as we can, when we can…"

Linka can no longer suppress her grin as her brother and sister in law burst out laughing.

"Wow, I never knew an American to cower so easily to a Russian!" Mishka teases. "Your countrymen would be ashamed, Wheeler!"

Wheeler blushes.

"Stick around Mishka, it won't be the last time!"

"Do not listen to his teasing, Wheeler," Svetlana says. "It is not an American cowering to a Russian…it is a man cowering to his wife…something Mishka is quite familiar with!"

The three adults are now laughing at Mishka's expense and soon the babies join in with gleeful cooing.

"Oh great, now even my niece and nephew are laughing at me!" Mishka says as he takes Nicolai from Wheeler. "Come on little ones. Let us leave your Mamma and Papa alone for a while and I will tell you stories about your namesakes."

Once they leave, Wheeler shuts the door and puts his arm around Linka.

"Those kids are gonna be so spoiled!"

"And you will be the most guilty of it!"

"Yeah," he chuckles knowingly.

He presses his lips to the side of her head and leads her towards the bed. They crawl under the covers and curl up together, enjoying this quiet moment, each appreciative of the fact that they have family around that will allow them to have moments like this.

* * *

**To Be Continued...hopefully in less than a year!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Umm, hi...remember this? :/ Yeah, sorry about that...BUT I re-read it this weekend to remind myself what was going on and to try to pick up where I'd left off...turns out, I actually had quite a bit written beyond the last chapter that I posted! So here's some of it, I have enough for another chapter after this, and I'm gonna do some more writing which will hopefully get me to the conclusion. I've got a good feeling about this one...it might be finished sometime this year! **

* * *

It has been a month since the babies were born and the toll it has taken is evident. Mishka and his family had gone back home to Russia a few days ago and even with the extra help from Wheeler's parents, the nights are rough on the young couple. Neither one of them would trade it for anything though.

Linka walks up to their bed, the exhaustion was showing on her face.

"Come to bed Babe."

"Why bother. As soon as I close my eyes, one or both of them will start crying," she says as she collapses face down on the bed.

"I'll get them," he says as he curls his body around hers and pulls the sheets up over them.

"But I will still hear them and my mind will start racing, 'What is wrong? Are they ok? Does Wheeler need help?' I know I will just end up getting up anyway. Besides, it is easier if I just go with you. Two of us versus two of them…at least it is a fair fight that way."

"If I can take on Eco Villains, I can handle two cranky babies," he reassures her.

"Mmm hmm," she murmurs already half asleep.

"Hey, no going to bed without a goodnight kiss, remember?" He says as he wraps his arms around her and presses his lips to hers.

"Mmm hmm," she replies again and makes half an effort to return his kiss before remembering to add, "Love you."

She nuzzles in close to him and buries her face in his neck. He's not sure she's even still awake to hear his reply, but he smiles and says it anyway.

"Love you too Babe."

He kisses the top of her head and falls asleep.

* * *

They are passed out. Wheeler's body is draped over hers, his face pressed into the crook of her neck. A crying baby wakes them. Neither one knows how much time has passed since they fell asleep, but even if it had been 10 hours, it still would not have been enough.

Linka groans and puts her arm over her face.

"Stay here. I'll take care of it," he mumbles against her neck, but not moving.

"Nyet, I can get it. She is probably hungry which means Nic will want fed soon too…"

"How can you tell which one it is?" He asks, yawning into her shoulder.

"You mean you cannot?"

"NO! I've just gotten the hang of telling the difference between the 'I'm tired,' 'I'm hungry,' and the 'I need changed' cries! Now I have to figure out who is who?" He asks, alarmed and feeling a little guilty for not knowing.

"Nyet, I am teasing. I only knew it was Kat because I can see her moving in the bassinet."

She tries to get up, but can't because of Wheeler's dead weight holding her down. She massages the back of his neck and plays with the sprigs of hair at the nape of his neck. "Let me up Yankee."

Wheeler still has not moved since they woke up. He's comfortable and she's so warm and smells so good. Katerina's cries get louder.

"Wheeler…"

"I got it. I'll prepare a bottle for her…just stay here and relax," he says as he kisses her neck several times before finally getting up.

Once he's out of bed, he kisses her forehead and says,

"Go back to sleep Babe."

"Come get me if you need anything."

Wheeler goes to Katerina's basinet and lifts her out of it.

"Come on Princess, let's go downstairs and get your midnight-Errr, 3am snack."

He warms her bottle and sits with her in the rocking chair but when he attempts to feed her, she refuses to take it. He assumes she'd just rather nurse from her mother.

"Come on Kat, it's the same stuff…just a different dispenser…and I don't blame you for preferring the other…trust me, I would too."

The baby is still fussy and not calming down. When he tries to make her take the bottle, she just gets angrier and her cries increase. Worried that Linka would be awoken again and come back down, Wheeler gets up and goes to the game room in the basement, cradling Katerina in his arms and speaking to her in soft tones.

"What's wrong little one? It's not your diaper…you're not hungry…are you gassy? Do you need to burp?" He lays her against his shoulder and begins rubbing her back to try and induce a burp. When he turns his head to press his lips to her head, he notices that she's a little warm. "Aww, Princess! Is that it? You don't feel good?"

He rushes up the stairs from the basement to the living room, then up the second flight of stairs to their bedroom.

"Linka, Kat's sick!"

Linka is startled awake by the sudden commotion, but didn't hear what he said.

"Huh?" She says groggily.

"Kat's sick, I gotta get her to the hospital…you stay here with Nic…I'll call you when I know something…and can you call Dr. Walsh and tell her we're on our way."

Linka gets out of bed and follows him to the nursery where he starts getting Katerina ready to go out.

"Wheeler, wait. Slow down. What is wrong with Katerina?"

"Feel her. She's got a temperature."

Linka touches her hand to the infant's cheeks and then forehead.

"Wheeler, she is not that warm. Did you even take her temperature?"

"Well…no…but…"

"Just wait. I will get the thermometer."

When Linka returns, she takes Katerina's temperature and shows it to Wheeler.

"See, it is not too high. Just a little, but nothing that would require a trip to the hospital."

"But…"

"No buts! If you take her to the hospital they will laugh at you! And if you disturb Dr. Walsh at 3 in the morning for a mild fever, she will drop us as patients!"

"Sooooo, she's ok?" He asks worriedly.

"For now, she is fine."

"Then why won't she stop crying?"

"Perhaps she takes after her father when he doesn't feel well?" Linka teases.

"I don't cry," he mumbles.

"Nyet, you complain a lot though…and since she can not talk, she cries."

"Well, what can we do for her then?"

"Take off her sleeper and just leave on the onesie. I will get a cold wash cloth."

Linka comes back to find Wheeler rocking the baby in his arms and humming to her.

He takes the cold wash cloth from Linka and wipes Katerina down with it.

"Do you want me to take her?" Linka offers.

"Nah, I'm wide awake now. Go back to sleep...while you can."

As if on cue, Nicolai starts to cry.

"Someone is hungry," she says.

"I hope that's all it is and he's not going to end up sick too."

"Da…I guess we should get used to illnesses coming in twos."

"Just wait til they start school and start bringing all those germs home!"

Linka groans as she leaves the room.

* * *

The cold rags seems to have been enough to soothe Katerina. Wheeler re-wets the cloth, rolls it up, and lays it on the back of her neck. He then takes her back down to the game room, puts on a CD Linka made and sits down on the recliner, leaning it back, and resting the baby on his chest. She's still a little fussy, but soon she wears herself out and falls asleep.

Wheeler stays awake all night, watching her sleep, making sure she's ok, and thinking about how much she looks like Linka when she sleeps, her mouth slightly agape and peaceful looking. Beautiful. Wheeler always knew he was lucky. He would tell anyone who would listen what a lucky guy he was to have a family with the woman he's loved since he was a kid, but this is the first time he's ever really felt it. He presses his lips to the soft hair on top of his little girl's head.

"You better get well soon Princess. Knowing you don't feel good and there's nothing I can do to fix it is breaking Daddy's heart."

Linka opens the door to the game room and hears her music playing and then sees Wheeler in the recliner with their baby girl. He turns to look in her direction when she shuts off the CD.

"I cannot stand hearing myself sing," she explains when he raises his eye brow at her.

"Well we love it. Put her right to sleep and kept me up because it gave me something to focus on."

"You have been up all night?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to fall asleep while holding her…you hear stories…horrible stories…but I couldn't put her down. I wanted to watch her."

Linka walks over to him, sits on the arm of the chair, puts her arm around him and runs her fingers through his hair, pulling his head towards her to rest against hers. With her other hand, she strokes Katerina's cheeks and forehead before moving to rub her back.

"She feels cooler," Linka notes.

"Yeah. She's definitely feeling a little better."

"You are the best Daddy ever," she says as she presses her lips to the side of his head.

"Nah, I'm not tryin' to be. I just wanna be _HER_ best daddy ever."

"You are her _only_ Daddy!"

"I know…I just mean…when she's older, I want her to know how much she's loved. I don't want other people to have to tell her, 'your father loves you…he's just not the emotional type.' Do you have any idea how many times I heard that? And I never believed it…because I knew my dad had emotions…they just weren't ever good ones."

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not your father? Not the bad parts any way."

"Same amount of times that I have to tell you that for a mother of twins, you are _STILL_ a smokin' hot Babe!"

She rolls her eyes and kisses his temple again.

"Did you get any sleep? How was Nic?" Wheeler asks.

"After I left you last night to go feed him, he did not wake up again until 8:30. I just fed him again and he went back to sleep. What about her? Has she eaten anything?"

"A little. She didn't take anything at all at 3am, but she woke up at 5:30 and I tried giving her the bottle again. She took a few ounces."

"Do you want me to take her so you can get some sleep?" Linka asks.

"I'm fine."

"I am sure she knows that you have been with her all night."

"I don't want to disturb her," he says.

As if she senses she's being talked about, Katerina stretches and surveys her surroundings.

"G'mornin' Princess. How ya feelin'?"

She looks up towards the sound of her father's voice and then grabs his shirt in her little fist and buries her face in his chest.

"She is not a morning person…like you!" Linka says.

Katerina lets out a few soft cries.

"That's an 'I'm hungry cry'," Wheeler says.

"Again…just like you! Here, I will take her and feed her. You go to bed."

She takes the baby, leans down, and gives him a kiss.

"Ya tebya lyubov."

"Ditto."

She turns to head upstairs,

"Are you coming?"

"I think I'll just stay here and sleep. I'm afraid if I get up and walk, it'll wake me up."

"Your back will be killing you!"

"Nah, I used to fall asleep in the chairs on Hope Island when me, Kwame, and Ma-Ti would have our all night video game tournaments…you know…while you and Gi were watching chick flicks, painting your toenails, and reading Cosmo!"

"That is so sexist!" She admonishes. Then she tries to make him feel guilty, "Shame on you talking like that in front of your daughter!"

"It's not sexist! It's TRUE!"

"Come on Katerina…we will leave your father alone in his 'man cave!' Oh and Wheeler…you were a lot younger back then…sleeping in strange positions was easier then than it is now!"

"I'm in better shape now than I was back then! I'll be fine," he protests.

"Ok, if you insist."

"Babe," he calls out before she leaves.

"What?"

"Can you turn the CD back on?"

"Sure Lyubov. Sleep well."

"Mmmm," he replies as he reclines the chair all the way, curls up onto his side, and falls right to sleep.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
